Reality Is Unreal
by Words of the Moon
Summary: As our favorite team gets prepared for school a girl from Kai's past appears talking about a new attempt for world domination. However, the plan is a reality unreal. What will the Bladebreakers do[KaiOC,RayMariah,TysonHillary] REAL 13th Chapter UP!
1. Haunted

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and the new character.

**Summary: **Blood tears from a bloody heart. What to do when a lost soul loses it's will to live, and what will an icy soul do, when it discovers it has a beating heart? KaiOC

«««»»»

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I am **_NOT_** condoning suicide. I believe suicide isn't the answer for anything and people, I know about what I'm talking about.

«««»»»

**Note:** Forgive the mistakes, but english is my **second** language. And **attention**, this chapter is rated **_R_** due to the fragil subject inside.

«««»»»

**Reality Is Unreal**

**Chapter 1: **Haunted

A pair of eyes stared at the shiny object which was being held by a pair of cold hands. An icy wind blew a long hair away from an already cold face and the silent song from the Full Moon filled the deaf ears of the frozen girl.

Suddenly the girl moved the object and the moonlight revealed a long and sharped dagger. It was a very beautiful dagger, with gems incrusted in the hilt.

So beautiful, yet so deadly.

Slowly, the girl leaned the sharped blade to her right wrist and stared at it, her mind lost in thoughts about how it would be the sensation of feeling such an object sliding slowly down her wrist, leaving behind a red trail which would mark her decision forever....a decision she had come to hold since she was little.

With a soft lick of her lips, the girl leaned the blade against her wrist, feeling sad for not being able to see the real color of the liquid that kept running inside her, but also feeling happy for the darkness was perfect to hide and keep for all eternity her last breath.

Without flinching, the girl stared at the blade which had now started to cut her white skin. It didn't hurt...what was running now on her veins wasn't pain, it was _relief_.

Relief that she was now reaching what she wished for so long.

When the dagger made a small but deep cut, a warm liquid started to drip on the dirty floor, at the same time the girl started making the same cut on her left wrist.

When she was done, the girl put the dagger on the floor and stared at her bleeding wrists: she was going to be free.

Free from the hell she was living.

Slowly, her vision became blurry and suddenly everything went black.

«««»»»

Kai Hiwatari was twisting and turning on his bed, the sheet now wrapped around his legs. His breath was irregular and sweat was running down his face, as silence words tried to escape from his lips.

He was seeing it...he was _feeling_ it....and for the first time in years, Kai Hiwatari felt scared of the emotions that were flooding his mind and dreams.

Even though he was still trapped in his dream, Kai couldn't help but feel cold wrapping his body, as a sudden and icy breeze in the middle of the Fall. He was also feeling alone, abandoned yet, he was also feeling happy.

Then, he saw it. In the middle of the darkness, dull eyes looking back at him, but before Kai could move or say a word, he felt something dripping on the floor and when he looked at his feet he saw something scary: a pool of blood.

_"Kai..." _a voice whispered. It was cold yet gentle, so strong yet weak

With a start, Kai sat on his bed, his breath still coming irregular and sweat still running down his forehead.

With a long, deep breath, Kai tried to clean the sweat with his hand, while his mind continued to dwell in the strange dream he had just had:

"I wonder what was that all about." Kai muttered, as he took the sheet off his legs, so he could get up.

Without looking at his alarm-clock, Kai walked towards the window of his room and stared at the Full Moon.

Then, for an unknown reason, Kai shivered. He really didn't knew why he was so jumpy or why he was feeling so...empty, but Kai had the feeling it had to do with the strange dream. The voice was so strange yet so familiar.

It seemed as if a long time had passed since the last time he had heard that voice, but Kai was almost positive he knew it from somewhere.

But when? Where? _Who?_

Suddenly and before Kai could move a muscle, someone opened the door of his room:

"Hey Kai, are you ok?"

"Hmph, what do you want?" Kai asked as he looked over his shoulder

Close to the door, was a very sleepy but worried Ray, who was only dressed on a pair of boxers, while his hair was still on his usual ponytail

"I though something was happening to you." Ray explained "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Never said otherwise." Kai replied back, his eyes on the Full Moon again

Ray chuckled, when he understood Kai wouldn't say anything else:

"Well, goodnight then." he said "And don't forget, Mr Dickinson wants us to be up early, so he can tell us about school."

"Hmph." was Kai's reply

Taking that as an 'ok', Ray slowly closed the door and walked to his room.

When he was all alone, Kai looked back to his room and crossed his arms: he had been swallowed by the darkness and silence, yet he felt like he had been swallowed long before he had woke up.

«««»»»

Beep....beep....beep...

Slowly a pale girl opened her eyes, only to face white and wires all over her. Green curtains stopped the the girl from staring at whatever that was surrounding her, but a soft voice in her mind was already telling her where she was.

Then, the girl looked at her wrists, which had been carefully bandaged and, in range, she clenched her hands into strong fists.

Everything was wrong....too damn wrong...

Slowly, the girl took the wires of her, slipped her shaken legs off the maitresse and her bare feet meet the cold floor. It was very cold, yet not a sound was heard. Then, an icy hand pushed one of the curtains slowly, so the eyes could see if someone was there.

No one.

_Perfect._

Without a single thought, the girl commanded her legs to carry her still weak body towards an hall which, thankfully, was also desert.

Taking the chance, the girl started walking towards the exit. She knew she was far from it and that, reaching her way out would be a challenge, but she needed to get out.

She needed to run away, or she would be as good as dead.

The girl was running as fast as she could, her bare feet hitting the floor without making a sound, but she knew she would be noticed soon. She knew it, since she had now started running through halls full of sick people, who she kept trying to avoid, but people who she knew that would start to ask who she was and why was she running, in the middle of the hospital.

However, she couldn't think about it at the moment.

She needed to get out, never to be found again.

She needed to get out, so she could try and feel the freedom she had felt on the previous night.

"Hey you!" a voice yelled and the girl opened her eyes in surprise, when she saw a man dressed in a white gown pointing to her "You shouldn't be up, let alone running in the halls!"

_'Shit.'_ the girl cursed, as she started to doubt if she would ever have any luck in her life

Without thinking twice, the girl started running down the stairs, conscient that someone was already after her.

She needed to get out of there fast, but it seemed as if the exist was getting away from her reach, and not closer

"Stop that girl!" she heard the same man yelled, at the same time she finally managed to run inside the main hall.

People were everywhere, some watching her fleed towards the exit doors, others asking themselves if they should do anything to stop her.

Finally the front doors were already in front of the girl, all she needed was a push, but before she could beg for her body to move faster, a group of securities appeared in front of her.

Suddenly an idea appeared on her mind and the girl could only hope it would work.

As she bite her lip, the girl closed her fists hard and, when she was about to bump into the securities, she forced her feet to jump and, with a smirk on her face, she managed to flip over the group. Then, as she managed to fall on her feet, the girl started running towards the exit.

The bad thing, was that her vision was getting blurry and her whole body was starting to get numb.

_'No, please, I need to get out.' _the girl thought, as she managed to run through the exit doors, towards the road.

Then, without thinking, the girl turned left and started looking for a place where she could hide, since she knew everyone was after her.

Then she saw it...a green door and it was opened.

Without thinking twice, the girl run inside and leaned against a white wall, before falling into darkness.

«««»»»

"Hey Tyson!" Chief yelled, as he kept knocking on the door "Wake up! We need to go meet Mr Dickinson and we're already late!"

"I would say for you to save your breath Kenny, if we weren't really late." Max said, as he appeared next to his friend "But you know how Tyson is."

"But we're already late!" Chief exclaimed, as he turned to his friend "We have half an hour to go meet Mr Dickinson and Tyson is still sleeping!"

"Why don't you guys enter in the room and use some drastic measures to wake him up?" Ray asked, as he appeared on the other side, carrying a bag "Look, I need to put the garbage outside and I'll stay there waiting for you, ok?"

"Where's Kai?" Max asked and Ray shruged:

"I dunno, I think he was the first one to wake up." he said "Meet you outside in 10."

"10?!" Chief repeated, surprised "How do you expect me to wake Tyson in 10 minutes?"

"Ask Dizzi, maybe she has the answer." Ray replied, as he started walking away

"Oh, _Tyson!_" Chief exclaimed, as he knocked on the door again

"C'mon Chief, lets try to open the door and then we'll see what to do to wake him up." Max said, as he put a hand over his friend's shoulder

Chief sighed and nodded.

While the two Bladebreakers tried to find a way to wake Tyson up in 10 minutes, Ray was climbing down the stairs.

He couldn't believe Mr Dickinson had rent a house for the Bladebreakers, and decided to left them at easy. Ray chuckled, well he still couldn't believe he was actually living with the rest of Bladebreakers neither, but there he was. In a house next to Tokio's hospital, right in the middle of the capital.

It was incredible.

"What's incredible is the fact Tyson will never grow up." Ray muttered, as he started walking towards the front door "That guy doesn't exist."

Ray was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed the front door was opened and that there was something on the floor.

"Now, where are the keys?" the chinese boy asked as he started looking on the table next to the door for the object, the garbage already beside the open door

Nevertheless, it was then that Ray noticed the door and, with an eyebrow raised, he approached it:

"How on earth..."

Ray trailled off when his eyes felt on a hand that could be seen, behind the door.

Slowly, Ray closed the door, his eyes never leaving the pale hand and, when he finally managed to see to whom the hand belonged to, Ray gasped and knelt on the floor:

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, as he put an arm behind a girl's neck and pulled her up "Hey, wake up!"

But the girl didn't moved.

As he looked closely at her, Ray saw she had dark reddish-orange hair, which was completely dishevelled, small cuts on her face along with some dirty, her grey jeans were ripped close to both knees, just like it was filled with dirt and the girl's white shirt was stained in dry blood.

"Guys!" Ray yelled, as he put his free arm behind the girl's knees and picked her up in bridal-style "Guys, come here quickly!"

Slowly and still without taking his eyes off the girl in his arms, Ray entered in the living-room and layed the girl on the white couch, not carrying if it would get dirty.

Then, when he stepped back, something caught Ray's attention: the bandages around the girl wrists.

"What is it Ray, we still need to wake Ty..." Chief trailled off, as he entered in the living-room and saw the girl "Who is she?"

"I dunno." Ray said, as he shruged "I saw the door opened and then I saw her."

"What happened to her?" Max asked, as he walked to the girl side "Is she all right?"

"How do you want me to know that?" Ray asked "I think she's unconscious."

"Well, what I think is that we should take her to the hospital." Chief started "Have you seen her condition? She must be seen by a doctor immediatly."

"Hmph, dare to tell me why are you taking so long to wake that sloth?" a voice asked and the three Bladebreakers looked to the door to see Kai:

"Hum Kai, I think we have a problem here." Max started, before waving towards the couch

Without saying a word, Kai walked towards the couch and saw the girl. His face continued without a single emotion, even when Kai squat and stared to the girl's face:

"Hmph, take her to the hospital." he said "We don't need any girl to make us late."

"But Kai..." Chief trailled off, when Kai got up and looked at him

_knock knock_

"I'll get it." Max said, before walking away

"I think she _was_ at the hospital." Ray said, as he pointed to the bandages around the girl's wrists

"Then why is she here?" Chief asked "Don't tell me she run away."

Ray shruged

_"Have you seen a girl running in this street?" _a voice asked, from the hall _"She's probably 18, has dark reddish-orange hair and both her wrists are bandaged."_

_"Hum..." _was Max's reply

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ray asked and Chief nodded:

"She's the girl." he said

"Then, lets take her to them." Ray said, as he picked the girl up in bridal-style

As Ray walked towards the door of the living-room, the girl's right arm felt and Kai opened his eyes wide, as his eyes caught something:

"No, wait." he said, before he could stop himself

"What? What is it?" Ray asked, close to the door

"Stay here." was Kai's only reply before walking through the door

"I wonder what was that all about." Chief muttered

"So, have you seen her or not?" someone asked as Kai approached the front door, only to see a man dressed in a white gown talking with Max

"No." Kai said suddenly, making Max look over his shoulder in surprise "We have not seen a girl with that discription."

"Thanks." the man said

"What did she do?" Kai asked, as the man was about to walk away

"Someone found her on a alley, both her wrists cut." the man explained "We think it was a suicide which, thankfully, failed."

"Hmph, thanks." Kai said, before walking inside the house again

After saying 'thanks', Max closed the door and looked confusely at Kai:

"What was that all about?" the blond haired boy asked, as Kai entered inside the living-room

"Dare to explain me what's going on?" Ray asked, as he saw the two boys approaching them

Without a word Kai walked to the couch, where Ray had layed the girl again, and grabbed her right arm. Then, still in silence, Kai raised the sleeve of the shirt only to show the tatoo of the Full Moon, which was being wrapped by a black snake.

"It can't be..." Kai whispered

"Hey Kai, what's wrong?" Ray asked

"Yeah, fill us in please." Max said

"This girl..." Kai started as he looked to his friend "To put this in a simple way, this girl is a cavy."

"A cavy?!" the other three boys repeated, surprised and shocked

"A cavy for what? For who?" Chief asked "And how do you know that?"

"She's a cavy," Kai started, his eyes now over the unconscious girl "for Boris."

"What?!"

_"AHHH, I'M LATE!"_ a voice exclaimed from the first floor

Quick steps could be heard coming down the stairs, until someone felt over on the floor.

Then, a very sleepy Tyson appeared, dressing his clothes on the wrong side of the cloth:

"Hey guys..." he started, before looking at the girl on the couch "Hum, what did I missed?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Is this good or should I just stop posting? Please review and tell me. Thanks!


	2. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and the new character.

«««»»»

**Especial thanks to SGCred**, for giving me enough courage to post this. Thank you!

«««»»»

**Chapter 2: **Unbelievable

Silence surrounded the whole house, for all its lodgers could be found in the living-room, now in the company of their old friend Mr Stanley Dickinson, who kept tapping his finger against the top of his walking-stick, thinking about what to do.

Despite Tyson's complains, Cheif ended up calling Hillary too, for they needed female help with the still sleeping girl.

Now, while the Bladebreakers and Mr Dickinson were trying to find out what to do with the girl, Hillary was on the other floor, changing the girl's clothes.

"Well, I'm done." Hillary said suddenly, as she walked through the living-room door

"Did she acknowledge your presence, Hillary?" Mr Dickinson asked and the brunette shook her head, as she sat next to Tyson:

"No, she's still sleeping." she replied "But she kept muttering words."

When Hillary trailled off, Tyson raised an eyebrow:

"Well? What words?" he asked and Hillary blinked:

"She kept repeating the name 'Tala' and 'Boris'." Hillary muttered, before looking at Kai, who was leaned against a wall, his eyes on the window next to him "And she even muttered Kai's name a couple of times."

At that, Kai tensed, though no one noticed.

"Tala?" Chief repeated, confused "Could it be the same Tala from the Demolition-Boys?"

"Probably." Max said "Besides, according to Hillary, the girl said Boris' name too. Both names are probably connected."

"Hey Kai, what do you think?" Ray asked, as he looked to the leader of his team

Kai looked to the black haired boy, but kept silent: it was too soon to say anything, and there was the possibility of everything being just a coincidence.

"Hum Kai, are you sure you don't know her?" Hillary asked, carefully. It didn't matter for how long she knew the boy, the truth was that she still felt a little uncomfortable around Kai Hiwatari "I mean, she did said your name."

"Hmph, it's too soon to say anything." Kai replied, as he looked at the girl

"It will be better if we wait for the girl to wake up." Mr Dickinson started "But while we wait, we can take care of other important things such as school."

Tyson groaned and sink even more on the couch:

"I can't believe school is about to start." he said

"I hope you'll act like your age once it does." Hillary said, looking at the boy next to her

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson asked, as he sat up straight

"It means that your going to be a Senior at High School, so don't act like your five." Hillary replied, as she crossed her arms

"And here we go again." Ray muttered while Max shook his head and Mr Dickinson laughed:

"But I have some good news." the older man said and everyone looked at him:

"What is it?" Chief asked, curiosed

"I managed to put you all on the same classes." Mr Dickinson replied "I don't think you'll have a single class all by yourselves and Tyson, you have almost every class with Hillary."

"What?" Tyson asked, his eyes opened wide "Nooooo!"

White Tyson kept cursing his luck under his breath, both Ray and Max tried to reassure the blue haired boy that being with Hillary couldn't be _that_ bad and Hillary started planning about 1001 ways to make Tyson study.

As for Kai, he continued ao the same place, his eyes closed, but his mind on the girl upstairs, sleeping in Ray's bed.

That tatoo of the Full Moon being wrapped by a black snake; he hadn't seen one for a long time now.

That tatoo could be a symbol of a cavy, but it's true meaning was far more greater...that girl was a beyblader.

Not a beyblader like the Bladebreakers, no, she was a beyblader like _him_: trained not to feel emotions not to experiment feelings. But...if she really tried to kill herself, that could only mean one of two things: or she was a failed experiment or she was a fugitive.

It was really hard for her to be a fugitive: how had she been able to run away from Russia or even from the Abbey, without being caught? That was more than impossible, unless they had let her get away.

_'But if they let her get away, why did she tried to kill herself?' _Kai asked to himself, unawared of Mr Dickinson's eyes on him _'Or why did they let her run away?'_

It didn't made any sense..._nothing_ made sense.

Suddenly a chill run down Kai's spine and the boy looked up: had he just heard a _'thump'_?

Without looking at his friends, Kai quickly walked towards the door of the living-room.

"Hey Kai, where are you going?" Chief asked, as he watched their leader desappear into the hall

"I wonder what's wrong." Max commented and Tyson got up:

"Lets go check it out."

«««««»»»»»

_{She was lost in darkness and she just didn't knew what to do, just like she couldn't find any light._

_What had happened? She couldn't remember anything besides a green door._

_"Tala!" the girl called, as she tried see something through the darkness "Tala!"  
_

_Suddenly a familiar laughter broke the silence and the girl shivered: it was a cold and evil laughter and she knew to whom it belonged:  
_

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't my almost perfect masterpiece." a deep yet cold voice said and, without any warning, a man wearing a black mask appeared infront of the girl:  
_

_"Boris." she hissed and the man laughed:  
_

_"So you still remember me." he said  
_

_"Unfortunatly." the girl mumbled under her breath, before clecthing her fists "Where's Tala?"  
_

_"Oh he's ok, he's here." Boris said, before smirking "Of course he isn't as fine as the last time you saw him, because someone had to pay for your insolence."  
_

_The girl opened her eyes wide:  
_

_"What did you do to him?" she asked and Boris smirked:  
_

_"Look deep inside your mind, my almost perfect masterpiece." he instructed "You know what happened to him."  
_

_As Boris faded into darkness, coughs started to be heard, along with deep yet painfull breaths:  
_

_"Tala?" the girl called, as she looked around her "Tala, where are you?"  
_

_"Nami..." a hoarse voice whispered_

_As the whisper seemed to be carried away by an unexistent wind, the girl gasped as Tala suddenly appeared in front of her, on the ground, completely beated up:  
_

_"No, Tala!" the girl shouted, as she tried to reach the boy_

_Then, when she saw the red haired boy closing his eyes and coughing, the girl's eyes started to tear:  
_

_"Tala!"}_

The dark reddish-orange haired girl sat abruptly on the bed, but quickly lost her balance as a wave of dizziness hit her and, without being able to move, the girl fell off the maitress.

While the girl tried to make the dizziness go away, at the same time she sat on the floor, the door was opened and a bluish-grey haired boy walked inside:

"What are you doing out of bed?" was the first thing he asked, as he walked towards the girl and helped her to sit on the bed again

"I....hum...." the girl put her hands on both sides of her forehead and closed her eyes "I fell off the bed." she managed to say, as she started to rub her temples

"Hey Kai, what's wr..." Tyson trailled off as he walked inside, close followed by the rest of the team, including Mr Dickinson and Hillary "Hey, she's up!"

"Please, not so loud." the girl pleaded, looking up

Aqua-green eyes met reddish-brown ones and both teenagers started seeing flashs of past events

"What did you say your name was?" the girl asked to the owner of the reddish-brown eyes

"Hn, I didn't." the boy said, as he crossed his arms

"He's Kai." Tyson started "I'm Tyson, and these are Ray, Chief and Max and this girl next to me is Hillary, and can't forget our old friend Mr Dickinson."

"What's your name?" Hillary asked to the girl, who slowly took her eyes off Kai (who was now leaned against the wall, his arms crossed) and looked at the brunette;

"My name is Nami." she replied

"Are you hungry? I could do something for you, if you want." Hillary offered

"Hum...I guess." Nami replied, before looking down at her clothes and for her horror, she saw herself looking at a pink shirt with a red heart right in the middle.

Slowly she looked up, on the same second Hillary was about to walk through the door, while taking Tyson with her, by the arm:

"Hum...who dressed me?" Nami asked

"Oh, I did." Hillary said, smiling "And I'll be right back with your snack."

Before Nami could say a word, Hillary walked through the door, while pulling Tyson with her.

"So, how are you feeling Nami?" Mr Dickinson asked and Nami looked at him, her still dishevelled hair now hidding her eyes:

"I'm ok." she replied, before looking at all the boys inside the room "Can anyone tell me what happened?"

"We were expecting you would be the one to tell us." Chief said as an answer and Nami looked at him "You see, Ray found you behind our front door."

"And by everything that happened today, we're sure that you have alot to explain." Ray finished and Nami looked down, her hair now hidding her face from everyone's eyes

"I...I came here because I need to find a team." Nami said

"What team?" Max asked, an eyebrow raised "A team that plays beyblade?"

Nami nodded and took a deep breath, as she slowly looked up:

"I can't remember the elements of that team, but the name of their team is...hum...Blade....Bladebreakers, I think."

Everything in the room went silence, as everyone looked at Nami as if she was from other world:

"Why do you want to find them?" Kai asked suddenly and Nami looked at him:

"Because I need to ask for their help." she replied

"Then, spill the beans." Max said suddenly and Nami looked at him, an eyebrow raised:

"Excuse me?"

"We're the Bladebreakers." Ray said, a small smile on his face

"Nani?" Nami asked, completely confused "But if you were the Bladebreakers, than Kai Hi..."

At the same time Nami trailled off, she looked to her side to Kai and stared at him.

Could he be the same Kai she was thinking about? But if he was, why hadn't he said anything? Sure almost a decade had pass since they last saw each other, but didn't he had a single memory of her?

"Are you Kai Hiwatari?" Nami managed to ask seconds later, and Kai looked at her:

"What if I am?" he asked and before anyone could move, Nami had jump from the bed and walk towards Kai:

"Are you Kai Hiwatari or not?" Nami managed to ask, as darkness started to surround her "Please tell me, I really need to know."

"Yes, I am." Kai replied and a ghost smile appeared on Nami's now pale face:

"Boris, he..." Nami took a deep breath and Kai raised an eyebrow "He managed to escape and now he..." suddenly Nami felt on her knees and, in seconds, everyone was around her, while Kai grabbed her shoulders "He wants the world." Nami whispered, before closing her eyes and fall into Kai's arms

"Did she said what I think she said?" Max asked, a couple of seconds later

"About what? The fact Boris escaped or that he wants to conquer the world again?" Ray asked

"This is unbelievable." Chief whispered

"And here's the snack." Hillary said, as she walked inside the room with Tyson behind her, carrying a tray

However, when the two teenagers saw the group around a sleeping Nami, both ran to them:

"What happened?" Tyson asked and Chief looked at him:

"I think we're in deep trouble." he said

"Why do you say that?" Hillary asked confused, at the same time Kai picked Nami up in bridal-style and layed her on the bed

"Nami said Boris escaped and that's going to try and conquer the world again." Max explained and, while Hillary gasped, Tyson raised an eyebrow:

"Through what?" he asked "There's isn't any Tournament now."

"I think we'll have to wait until Nami wakes up." Ray said, as he looked to the dark reddish-orange haired girl, sleeping in his bed

"While that doesn't happen, lets go dowstairs and think about what's going on." Chief said and everyone nodded, before walking out of the room

Mr Dickinson was about to go after them, when Kai looked at him:

"Is it just me or you knew about this?" he asked and Mr Dickinson looked at him:

"I have to admit I was suspiscious." the older man started "But since Boris doesn't have Voltaire's support, everyone thought he wouldn't be a big threat."

"Guess you were wrong." Kai said and Mr Dickinson sighed:

"I guess we were." he mumbled, before walking out of the door

When he was alone, with the sleeping girl, Kai stared at Nami's face: despite the fact he still needed to know how Nami had ended up there, Kai was positive he knew her.

And he had met her, at the Abbey.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Ok, so this chapter sucked, I'm awared of that and I ask for forgiveness, but I had to stop somewhere, ne? Please, review.


	3. Exodus

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and the the characters you don't know.

«««»»»

**Especial thanks to SGCred**, for all her support. You go girl!

**Thanks to:**

**Devi Of The Wolves, AngelDranger, O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O, sasuke-chidori93 **and** Blackdranzergurl:** Thank you guys for your words; I'll try not to dissapoint you.

**frozen lily:** I have english since I'm...I dunno, 10 or something, but I always needed to gave contact with that language since I was born (though that doesn't help with the mistakes) and I'm still learning! Oh and I'm portuguese, by the way (_not_ brazilian. People often mix both languages). Hope you keep enjoying the fic.

**Musei Kage:** Thanks for pointing the mistake at me and I ask for forgiveness, because since english is my second language, well, it's kinda hard for me to noticed some mistakes (even those which are as stupid as the one you pointed). And, well, Kai _is_ confused right now, but who wouldn't be?

**ragam: **Yes, I am awared of that, but everything makes part of the plot. All answers will come as the plot develops. And, about your question, sorry, I can't answer, because I would reveal parts of the plot. Gomen ne.

«««»»»

And now, the chapter...

«««»»»

**Chapter 3: **Exodus

_"She'll be the strongest female...she'll be just like Kai and Tala, but with a difference: she'll be not only the first female blader we have, but we're also going to give her a very important status for the future. She will be our way to evolution."_

Kai opened his eyes, sunlight already entering through the half open curtains, while life seemed to have bloom outisde, and scratched the back of his neck.

Then, still with Boris' voice playing inside his head, Kai sat on the bed and took a deep breath: why had such memory came to the surface again?

Kai had heard Boris talking with someone, probably Voltaire, about a girl, during one of his attempts to go see Black Dranzer. Kai was 10 at the time and though the conversation had caught his attention, the bluish-grey haired boy managed to forget about it a couple of days later.

Sadly, when Kai had finally managed to forget all about the girl he had yet to see, she had appeared.

Kai could still remember when he walked inside Boris' office, along with Tala and saw the girl. And Kai could also remember the way Tala had reacted when he saw her: cletched fists, emotionless face yet dangerous flames concealed by his almost gelid aqua-blue eyes...

Kai remembered how he had stood on the same place, studying the girl in front of him: dark reddish-orange hair, gentle yet piercing aqua-green eyes....she even reminded Kai of Tala in a way, though she still felt emotions and was far weaker than Tala or him.

As he leaned his head against the headboard, Kai crossed his arms and pictured the tatoo on Nami's arm in his mind; Kai had seen the same tatoo on the arm of the girl he had met at the Abbey and that had been how he knew the girl from his past and Nami were the same.

That had been how Kai knew the girl he had met eight years ago, was the same one that was sleeping in Ray's room.

After shaking his head in an attempt to prevent his mind from making questions, Kai got up from the bed and, after dressing in his usual clothes, he walked out of the room.

Kai was silently making his way to the other floor, when he passed besides Ray's room and stopped his tracks. Maybe he could go check on the tatoo again, while Nami was sleeping.

To be honest, Kai didn't knew _why_ he had to see the tatoo; it wasn't like it had changed during the night yet he felt the need to go see it.

_Are you sure it's the tatoo you want to go see? _a voice asked suddenly in Kai's mind, as the boy put a hand over the knob of the door that connected to Ray's room

_What else would I want to see? _Kai asked back

_Well, I don't know. _the voice said, sarcastically _Why don't we think about it? There's a girl in that room who not only has a tatoo in her arm, but that also has a connection to your past. Oh and can't forget she's pretty for a human."_

_Dranzer, shut up._ Kai growled, as he lowered his hand and walked away.

_"Well, I don't care what you think, that only shows how irresponsible you are!"_ Hillary's voice exclaimed from the kitchen, as Kai walked down the stairs

_"Oh yeah? And who do you think you are? Miss Perfect?"_ Tyson asked back and Kai crossed his arms, before walking inside the kitchen, where he saw Tyson and Hillary fighting again, Chief tapping furiously on his laptop and Max eating breakfast.

Without caring about the noise, Kai sat on a chair and started eating when Ray walked inside:

"Hey guys, what about a little bit of silence?" the black haired boy asked, as he looked to his friends "Did you forgot there's a girl resting on the other floor?"

"Never thought you would care that much about the girl, Ray." Tyson commented, as he temporarily stopped his fight with Hillary "What would Mariah say about all this, I wonder."

Ray blushed, but silently thanked Hillary for starting her discussion with Tyson again, since he didn't wanted to answer.

"How's Nami, by the way?" Max asked and Ray shruged:

"I dunno, I was expecting Hillary would answer that, but since she's still fighting with Tyson..." the black haired boy trailled off and Max looked at the brunette:

"Hey Hillary, how's Nami going?" the blonde haired boy asked, hoping Hillary had heard his question

"And school is one week away and you haven't bought your books Tyson, that's..." Hillary trailled off, as she looked at Max "Oh, she's sleeping if that's what you want to mean, but I have changed her clothes anyway. It's funny how my clothes fit in her."

"How long do you think she'll be sleeping?" Tyson asked and Ray sighed:

"Well, as we all know Nami would be better in a hospital, but since she can't go there....well, I dunno how much blood she lost, but I think by the end of the week Nami will be fine." he said, before shruging "Then again, I'm not a doctor, I'm only saying what I read in a few books."

"Do you think she'll go to school with us?" Max asked and both Tyson and Ray shruged, while Hillary put her hands on her hips:

"But _of course _she's going to school with us." the brunette said catching everyone's, but Kai and Chief's, attention "Mr. Dickinson asked me to buy her books, because he believes Nami will be around for a long time."

"Why does he think that?" Tyson asked, an eyebrow raised

"Hey guys, can you believe I can't find anything about Nami, except that Tokio's hospital is still looking for her?" Chief asked suddenly, as he took his eyes off his laptop to see his friends

"They're still looking for her?" Ray asked, as he walked to Chief's side

"How's that possible?" Max asked, at the same time

"Well, a patient did run away from the hospital and I think the police is also looking for her, now." Dizzi said "And it's also true that I couldn't find anything else about this mysterious girl."

"Hmph, I told you, she's from the Abbey, you won't find a thing about her." Kai said, suddenly "But we need to stop the police from looking for Nami."

"And why's that?" Tyson asked, as he looked at his friend

"Because if Boris finds out she's here, he'll probably take her back to Russia." Kai stated

"Oh, does Mr Anti-Social actually cares?" Tyson teased, but Kai ignrored him by walking out of the kitchen

"If Kai's Mr Anti-Social, you're Mr Insensitive." Hillary commented, as she hit Tyson on the back of his head

«««»»»

Nami was sat on Ray's bed, staring at her bandaged wrists, when she heard the door being opened: even though she was lost in her thoughts, Nami learnt to stay alert all the time.

However, at the moment, Nami didn't wanted anyone there with her, specially if that person was Hillary who, despite being a good person, could be an obstacle in a person's loneliness.

The door being closed made Nami look up to face Kai Hiwatari, the second person the dark reddish-orange haired girl wished not to see so soon, being the first one the person Nami had left behind, for being to weak to fight.

"Do you need anything?" Nami managed to ask, as images of the most important person for her kept appearing in her mind

"Hmph, don't you think it's time to say what's going on?" Kai asked, as he crossed his arms

Nami looked down at her wrists again; yes, it was time to tell what was going on, after all, it had been that subject that had brought her to Japan, but at the moment Nami didn't felt strong enough to face Kai:

"Well?" Kai asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice "Are you or not a cavy for Boris? Are you or not the same girl I met at the Abbey almost eight years ago?"

Slowly Nami met Kai's gaze and nodded:

"Yes, I remember you next to my b....to Tala and in a way, yes, you can say I'm a cavy for Boris." she replied

"Why did you run away from the Abbey? And how?" Kai asked and Nami put a lock of hair behind a ear:

"I escaped because I needed to warn you, the Bladebreakers, about Boris' plans." she explained "And I escaped thanks to my....Tala's help."

"Tala's help?" Kai repeated, an eyebrow raised and Nami nodded "Do you really expect me to believe Tala Ivanov, from the Demolition-Boys, helped you to escape from the Abbey?"

"It's true." Nami said, as she cletched her fists "Tala isn't the monster you think he is."

"Of course not, he's more like insane." Kai said back

"He's not insane!" Nami shouted, angrily "He's a good person!"

"Whatever." Kai said "Why did you tried to kill yourself?"

"Why do you care?" Nami asked back and Kai shruged:

"I don't." he replied "But I think it will be for the best of everyone, if you tell us what happened."

"Then tell me, have you ever dreamt about something that looks so real that all you want is to wake up?" Nami asked and Kai stared at her, in silence

"Why do you want to know?" the bluish-grey haired boy asked, after a few seconds

"Because that's Boris plan." Nami replied, before taking a deep breath "A reality unreal."

Kai stared into Nami's eyes for a couple of seconds, but before the silence could be broken by one of the two, the door was opened:

"Ah, so you're here, huh?" Ray asked, a smile on his face

"Hmph, what do you want?" Kai asked, as he looked at the boy

"Just wanted to ask Nami," Ray looked at the dar reddish-orange haired girl "if she wants to eat. Hillary was complaining that you look to thin and pale."

"Er...yeah, I would like to." Nami said unsure, as she layed a hand over her stomach

"Need help to go downstairs?" Ray asked, as Nami ran her legs through the maitress and got up:

"Nah, I'm ok." the girl said and Ray smiled:

"Well, come with me then, I'll show you the house while we go to the kitchen."

Nami only nodded before following the black haired boy out of the room, at the same time she felt Kai's eyes on her back.

_"Of course I don't mind, but lets face it; Nami needs to go back to the hospital. Have you even think how it will be if the police finds out we kept her here?"  
_

At the sound of that voice, Nami opened her eyes wide: go back? No, she couldn't go back, they would probably find her that way and then....then all she had done had been in vain.

When he noticed how pale Nami was, as they were walking down the stairs, Ray put a hand over the girl's shoulder:

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen." he said and Nami looked at him, in silence.

Maybe she was asking for the impossible, and maybe her escape had been for nothing.

«««»»»

While Japan had welcome a sunny day, Russia woke up to face a gloomy day: rain was falling slowly on the streets, people were wearing dark cloats, to protect themselves from the cold, but some happiness could still be felt everytime children laughed or started playing under the rain, before being pulled away by their parents.

However, there was a place in Moscow that was far from happiness or sadness, for it was more close to darkness and an aura of mystery surrounded the place.

It was a place which looked abandoned and there were even some parts of it that had began to fall into pieces, but the truth was that life still existed inside the old and tall walls.

Many were the ones who believed the Abbey had been abandoned and forgotten, but they were wrong; the Abbey was away from the past, for it was still embraced by the present and being welcome by the future.

Inside one of the many cold rooms, computers, large tubes where people could easily be put inside and many other tecnological things could be found. It was a very scary room, specially when light was the last thing to enter there.

Nevertheless, it was there that the most unusual plan was having place.

"Where are they?" a voice asked, in the middle of various computers "We need to get this done, now!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, but we cannot find one of the experiments." a man dressed in a white gown said, as he slowly approached a man dressed in a long and large black cloat, a black mask protecting his face "He is not when we left him, yesterday."  
  
"Then find him!" the man with the mask exclaimed, angrily "This is the perfect plan and nothing, I repeat, _nothing_, can go wrong. Go get that useless piece of human and put him inside the tube so we can test everything again!"  
  
When the man in white stood on the same place, feeling to scared by his boss's voice to move, the man with the mask turned at him:  
  
"Are you deaf or something? Go get him, _now!_"  
  
"Yes Sir, right away Sir." the man said, before practically running to the exit and desappear through the door.

As he was surrounded by silence, the man with the mask turned to the four huge screens in front of him and watched as three teenagers walked inside three of the four tubes, his arms and legs now tightly secured with large ropes, while various types of small wires were connected with their skulls and foreheads.

"Hmph, these three aren't as important as the other one." the man said, to himself "I need him and _her_. They are the perfect candidates for this." a smirk appeared on the man's face, as he started typing in a keyboard and, in seconds, a picture appeared in the four screens: a picture of a dark-reddish orange haired girl.

"You could have been my perfect masterpiece, but now you're almost a failed experiment." the man commented, as he stared at the picture in front of him "But we can reverse it, all you need is a simple push and that..."  
  
"Sir, we found him!" a man said, as he walked inside the room and the man smiled:  
  
"I can give it too you." he finished, before laughing as a maniac.

«««»»»

The day had passed quickly, between Tyson and Hillary's fights, Ray's cookings, Chief's researchs, Max happiness and Kai's silence.

During that day, Nami had got used to the noise and screams the unusual group made, but many had been the times when she would mentally ask for silence and for the loneliness she was used to. But the dark reddish-orange haired girl knew silence and loneliness were two things she would never have, while she was around the Bladebreakers and their friends.

With a sigh, Nami looked through the window next to her and stared at the already visible First Quarter, that already enchanted the almost dark sky with it's beauty and mystery.

_'Of course I don't mind, but lets face it; Nami needs to go back to the hospital. Have you even think how it will be if the police finds out we kept her here?'  
_

Those words kept appearing inside Nami's head and no matter what the girl did, they just didn't desappeared. And the girl knew why.

Because she needed to go back, even though she was too scared of doing so.

Beacause she needed to go back, even if that meant everything would go down the drain as soon as _they _found out where she was.

Mentally, Nami shook her head and stared at the Moon: so long had passed since she last saw night approach her without feeling scared of the shadows and darkness.

However, Nami still felt scared of going to sleep, for she knew something could happen; something unreal yet so real enough to make her wish for a light or smooth words with enough power to calm her nervous heart down.

But now Nami was too far away from the light or from the smooth words, and she knew she had to fight alone.

"Hey, does any of you want to play cards?" Tyson asked suddenly, breaking the silence and Nami's thoughts

"It's a miracle!" Hillary exclaimed, her eyes open wide "You actually want to play something other than beyblade."  
  
"Haha, very funny." the blue haired boy sai sarcastically, before looking at his friends "Is there anyone up for a game?"

"I am." Ray said suddenly, and he put the book he had been reading down  
  
"Yeah, me too." Max said, as he stopped writing something in a book

"What about you Kenny? Kai? Nami?" Tyson asked, as he looked at his three friends

"Er...I dunno, I still need to make alot of research." Chief said, without taking his eyes off his laptop"Ah, c'mon Kenny, do you want to fry my circuits or something?" Dizzi complained "We have been doing this for hours now, and I think we both need a break."  
  
"Oh, all right, all right." Chief said, before closing his laptop "I'm on."  
  
"What about you Kai?" Tyson asked as he looked to the corner of the living-room, where Kai was, arms crossed and back leaned against the wall

"Hmph." was all the bluish-grey haired boy said and Tyson raised an eyebrow:  
  
"Is that an 'yes' or a 'no'?" he asked, but none answer came. Then, Tyson chuckled and looked at Nami "Hey Nami, wanna play?"

The dark reddish-orange haired girl looked at him in silence, for a couple of seconds, before sighing:  
  
"I never played cards before." she replied, feeling slightly embarassed

"What?!" Max asked, as he blinked "You never played cards before?"  
  
"How's that possible?" Tyson asked, as he stared at the Nami as if she had two heads instead of one.

Still blushing embarassed, Nami cleared her throat and looked at the group:  
  
"Well, I only play beyblade." she said "I...well, lets say I never had fun in my whole life expect when I was really little."  
  
"C'mon guys, let her be." Hillary said, before walking towards Nami's side and smile "Well, what are you waiting for? You'll watch a game or two, and then you'll join us. What do you think?"  
  
A small smile enlighten Nami's features, as the girl nodded slowly and let Hillary lead her to the couch, right beside Kai.

"Are you sure you don't want to play, Kai?" Ray asked and Kai looked at him:

"Did I ever said anything to answer you?" he asked and Ray chuckled:  
  
"Then c'mon, join us." he said "You're not expecting the cards to fly to you, are you?"

With a 'hmph', Kai walked towards his friends and sat between Max and Nami, who was bitting her lip nervously:

_'Better have fun now, before it's too late.' _the girl thought, at the same time Tyson suggested the game 'Go Fish'.

«««»»»

The First Quarter was already at the top of the sky, when everyone decided to go sleep. Everyone, except Nami who, though had walked inside Ray's room after saying 'goodnight', was preparing to do everything, but sleep.

Slowly, the dark reddish-orange haired girl walked towards one of the drawers next to the bed and opened it, only to come face to face with her treasure: her very own beyblade.

As she grabbed it, Nami couldn't help but thank Hillary for putting it inside the drawer, away from any eyes who could see it; mainly, _Kai_'s eyes. Nami knew he would find out more about her by only examing her bit-beast and, thanks to Hillary, that didn't happened and it wouldn't, since Nami was planning leave that house as quickly as she could.

After a few minutes, Nami put her blade inside the black baggy pants Hillary had borrow her and, after staring on last time to the dark room, Nami opened the door and walked to the dark wall.

As slowly as she could, Nami walked to the other floor and cringed when she heard a snore coming from the living-room.

Confused by such sound, the dark reddish-orange haired girl walked towards the living-room and saw Ray sleeping on the couch. Such thing made Nami feel bad, since the boy had let her stay in his room, saying he had other place to sleep.

However, Nami never thought such place would be the couch.

_'I'm sorry Ray.' _Nami thought, before walking out of the living-room towards the main hall.

Then, when she reached the front door, Nami opened and quickly got out of the house, now feeling like a thief since she was trying to get away from the house just like one: quicly, silently and without being seen.

As she crossed the road, Nami couldn't help but looked at the house behind her and ask herself how a house with two floors still existed in the middle of Tokio, when all the other buildings around it where far more taller and scary.

It was like as if the house was the proof that past could coexist with the present, without conflict.

A sad smile appeared on Nami''s face, as the girl turned to her left, knowing that Tokio's Hospital was not far away from her position.

_Are you sure you want to do this? _a soft voice asked inside Nami's mind _You know you'll probably never come back._

_Yes, I know, but what if the police found out I was with the Bladebreakers? What if **they** found out? No, I already did what I had to do and the Bladebreakers now know something is going to happen. _Nami replied, as she continued to walk towards the hospital, not aware someone was looking at her

_I continue to think 'a reality unreal' is not a good clue. _the voice said _They're probably even more confused than ever._

_No, Kai is smart, he'll know about what I was talking about. _Nami stated _Besides, it's not like I could say anything else, I hardly know how everything will happen. Besides..._

Nami trailled off, when Tokio's Hospital came completely in to view: her heart was now beating faster than usual and her breath was coming irregular.

_Nami, calm down. _the soft voice inside the girl's mind instructed _If something bad happens, I am here._

A really sad smile appeared in Nami's face, as such words made her remind the most important person to her.

_'Forgive me, for I have failed.'_ was Nami's last thought, as the girl slowly made her way to the entrance of the hospital

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked in the darkness and, surprised, Nami looked over her shoulder and gasped

**To Be Continued....**

«««»»»

**Dark White Wolf: **I really don't know what's wrong with me.

**Kai: **raises an eyebrow What do you mean?

**Dark White Wolf: **What do I mean? _What do I mean? _Have you seen this chapter? It sucks!

**Tala: **crosses his arms Why do you let the readers decide? Besides, it's not like you're to blame. You had a really busy week.

**Dark White Wolf: **That's not an excuse. I was only busy because I had to take care of my application for college. Besides, the last chapter suck too and I didn't wanted to write other useless chapter.

**Tala: **looks at Kai I think we should give her a tea or something.

**Kai:** nods I agree, but before we do that looks at the readers, please review.

**Tala: **We and Dark White Wolf would be forever thankfull.


	4. Shadow

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and the new character.

«««»»»

**Special thanks to SGCred**; thanks for all your support, you have been a great friend. Good luck with your fics and school.

«««»»»

**Chapter 4: **Shadow

Silence swallowed the strees as soon as a pair of aqua-green eyes met a pair of blue ones, and it seemed as if not a single life was outside beside the owners of those eyes.

As she stood frozen on the same place, Nami couldn't help but stare at the eyes in front of her, asking questions without making a sound.

"How...When...What are you doing here?" Nami managed to ask, shock all over her face while her eyes showed all her confusion "No wait, how did you found me?"

"You're aware I could make the same questions, right?" the same voice asked, at the same time a blue haired boy stepped out of the shadow

"I...I thought you were in Russia." Nami said, as she recovered from the shock and the boy smiled:

"We haven't been in Russia for a long time, now." he started "On the contrary, we've been traveling all over the world."  
  
"As always." Nami mumbled, before raising an eyebrow "Does that mean the others are here, too? And how on Earth did you knew I was here?"  
  
"Tala warned us." the boy replied, simply and Nami opened her eyes wide in surprise:  
  
"Tala?" she asked in a whisper, as if she was too scared to saying the name "How? When?"

"Oh, you know Boris lets them have fun, sometimes." the boy started, as he walked towards the dark reddish-orange haired girl "Lets say, he managed to sent us a letter without being caught."

"But when did he do that?" Nami asked "I don't recall him something so foolish."

"First of all, it wasn't foolish and secondly, he did it days before your escaped." the boy said

"It was foolish and you know it." Nami said, as she shook her head "What if his plans had failed? I wouldn't be here to accomplish my...er...mission."  
  
"It seems you wouldn't have accomplished it, either way." the boy said, eyeing Nami's bandaged wrists "Besides, he only wanted to be sure nothing happened to you."  
  
"For your information Kane, I'm perfectly fine and I accomplished my mission." Nami said, as she crossed her arms

"And now, you're going back to the hospital?" the boy asked, as he waved a hand towards the white building next to them "Do you think that's wise?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Nami asked suddenly, annoyed "There's nothing else I can do!"  
  
"There is and you know it." Kane said, seriously "Are you just going to walk away from their lives? Are you going to leave just like the way you appeared in their lives, while they try to understand everything you told them?" he asked, his finger pointing to the direction of the Bladebreakers' house "I thought Tala risked his life so you could do something."

"Don't bring him into this!" Nami said, coldly "And what else can I do? I'm nothing but a failed experiment!"  
  
"So is my team, but we're still trying." Kane started, as he crossed his arms "Nami, the Psychics only came back because we believe we can do something."

As a cold wind carried Kane's words away, Nami closed her eyes and took a deep breath:  
  
"I can't do anything else, besides going back to the hospital." she started, as she opened her eyes "I don't want to be the cause of more problems."  
  
"But you know the risk of doing so." Kane said and Nami nodded:  
  
"But there's nothing else I can do." she replied softly and Kane smiled, at the same time he grabbed her hand:  
  
"Maybe there is." was the only thing he said and Nami blinked, confused

«««»»»

As sunlight started to warm the cold ground as a warm sheet over a shivering body, the life inside the Bladebreakers' house started to bloom as soon as the smell of food started to be carried by the wind.

All room doors were still shut, but that didn't stopped the sweet fragrance from entering inside the various dark rooms and reach the senses of many starving teenagers, mainly one who was already drooling in his sleep:  
  
"Hum...pancakes..." Tyson mumbled, as he turned to his side on the maitress "Chocolate cake...hum..."  
  
Tyson was about to mumble something else, when he rolled to the other side of the bed and prontly fell on the floor:  
  
"AHHH, WHERE'S MY FOOD?!" Tyson shouted stupidly, as he woke up a hand over his head.

Then, when the dark blue haired boy saw he was still inside his room, with no food within his reach, Tyson laughed embarassed:  
  
"Thank heavens no one saw that." Tyson muttered. Nevertheless, when he smelled the fragrance that was still being carried by the air, Tyson quickly got up "Food!"  
  
Without thinking twice and even without carrying about the confusion inside his room, the dark blue haired boy opened the door of his room and run towards the kitchen, only to shout in surprise:

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hello Tyson, long time long see." Kane complimented, a small smile on his face

"Kane, but how...what are you doing here? Where are the others? And what are you doing up, Nami?" Tyson asked quickly, and the dark reddish-orange haired girl took her eyes off the stove:  
  
"Oh, ohayo Tyson." Nami complimented, a nervous smile on her face "I er...well, I kinda met Kane yesterday and I thought it would be ok for him to come here."

"You guys know each other?" Tyson asked, confused and Kane rose from the chair "And where are the others?"

"Salima and the others are in a hotel." Kane started "And yes, Nami and I know each other for a long time now."

"Really?" Tyson asked, as he blinked

"Hey Tyson, what's up with the noise?" a sleepy voice asked and everyone looked to the door, only to see Ray rubbing his eyes. However, when the black haired boy saw Kane, he opened his eyes wide "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello Ray." Kane complimented "You know, Salima is dying to see you again."  
  
A faint blush appeared on Ray's cheeks and Nami couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, when she saw the black haired boy clearing his throat:  
  
"Oh really?" Ray asked, before shaking his head "But what are you doing here?"

"I brought him." Nami said, suddenly "You see, I know Kane for a long time now and, well, he helped me with something yesterday and since he said he wanted to see you guys again, I thought you wouldn't get mad if I brought him here."

"Yesterday?" Ray repeated, confused "How could that be?"  
  
At the same time Nami looked down, Kane prepared himself to answer, but he quickly closed his mouth as Max, Kenny and, seconds later, Kai walked inside the kitchen, only to react the same way both Tyson and Ray did.

"Ok people, settle down." Kane said, as he raised his hands "I think it will be better if I explained everything since the beginning." slowly Kane raised a hand towards Nami who, after looking at his eyes, grabbed it and walked to his side.

At such movement, Kai narrowed his eyes, but quickly looked away when Nami looked at his direction.

"Nami and I met when the Psychics were formed and we recieved the cyber bit-beasts." Kane started "At the time Nami didn't had any friends and we kinda started getting along quickly and, when Nami met Salima they started getting along too."  
  
"How's that possible?" Kai asked suddenly, as he crossed his arms "If she's a cavy for Boris, how could you have met her?"  
  
"Boris is a very clever man." Kane started, as he looked at the bluish-grey haired boy "He knew what he had to do to keep creat his most misterious plan, which involved Nami."  
  
"When Voltaire was arrested, along with Boris, they decided to send me back to Japan." Nami started, as she looked to the Bladebreakers "I really can't remember how they did it, I think they gave me a sedative."  
  
"A sedative?" Chief repeated "Is that why you can't remember a thing?"  
  
At that question, Nami looked down:  
  
"The last thing I remember before waking up here in Japan, was seeing m...Tala fighting with Boris, because he didn't wanted them to take me and..." Nami trailled off, when Kai smirked:  
  
"Tala didn't wanted them to take you?" he repeated, an eyebrow raised "Since when does Tala Ivanov cares for others?"  
  
"Since when do you have the right to judge those you don't know as well as you think you do?" Nami asked back, anger in her voice "Tala did tried to stop them from taking me away from the Abbey and you know why? Because he knew what they were going to do to me."  
  
"Forgive me when I say, it's hard to believe Tala did that." Max said and Nami cletched her fists:  
  
"You know nothing." she said, coldly "Don't you dare to speak about Tala as if he's some kind of monster."

"Can I continue, please?" Kane asked suddenly, noticing the stares Nami was sending to everyone, who kept looking at her as if she was insane  
  
"Yes." Ray said, as he crossed his arms and Kane cleared his throat:  
  
"The only thing I knew, was that Nami was a cavy for Boris and for all those crazy scientis who wanted to make experiences in bit-beasts and in humans."  
  
"What? They did experiences on you?" Tyson asked suddenly looking at Nami, who took a deep breath:  
  
"That was what I wanted to tell you." the girl started, before looking at Kai "That was what I tried to tell Kai, but I think he didn't believed in me."

"What are you talking about, Nami?" Chief asked, as he opened his laptop

Nami looked to the floor and closed her eyes, but a squeeze in her hand made the girl look up, only to see Kane smiling at her.

With a nod, Nami looked to the Bladebreakers:  
  
"The new plan is about a reality unreal." she started and everyone stared at her confused, execpt Kai who was staring to the window next to him "A reality that seems so real and so powerfull, that has driven people mad."  
  
"What are you saying?" Tyson asked "I can't understand."

Nami looked at him and licked her lips:  
  
"Have you ever dreamt a dream that looks so real, so scary yet so powerfull that no matter what you do, you just can't wake up?" she asked and everyone, minus Kai and Kane, nodded "Well, imagine yourselves trapped in one dream which you truly hate; a dream that shows all your fears, like the death of your family. It's horrible, ne?"  
  
"You bet." Max mumbled and Nami put a lock of hair behind her ear:  
  
"Now imagine you find out you're having those dreams because someone wants to." she said

"Huh?!" everyone asked confused  
  
"How's that possible?" Chief asked and, slowly, Nami let go of Kane's hand and showed them her tatoo:  
  
"The Moon means the dreams and the snake means the poisoning of those dreams." the girl explained "And it's through a reality unreal, Boris wants to conquer the world."  
  
"Wait a second!" Ray exclaimed, suddenly "How does Boris want to conquer the world through dreams?"  
  
"And how's it possible for Tala to have helped you to come to Japan, when you have been here since my grandfather was put in jail?" Kai asked suddenly and Nami looked at him:

"First of all, what made you think I stayed in Japan until now?" she asked, before looking at Ray "On contrary of what you think, dreams can make you do dangerous things."  
  
"Are you talking about when you tried to....well, you know." Max tried to explained and Nami nodded:  
  
"Yes Max, that's one example." she said "If you keep having the same dream for months, you won't have the strenght to fight against it; mentally you'll be weak. To weak to fight in any way."

"Is there anything we can do?" Chief asked and Nami shruged:  
  
"I don't know what they're going to do nor when they're going to start." she said, before looking at Kane "Do you know?"  
  
"Sorry, we're still trying to find out." he said, while Ray tapped a finger against his chin:  
  
"Hey, wait a minute." the black haired boy said suddenly, and everyone looked at him "You still have to tell us, how you met Kane yesterday."

"Oh, _that_." Nami mumbled, before clearing her throat "Well, yesterday I...well, I was going to return to the hospital."  
  
"What?!" all the Bladebreakers, minus Kai, asked shocked  
  
"Why?" Max asked and Nami looked at him:  
  
"Because I was aware of the problems I would give you, by staying here." she explained "But then, Kane appeared and he helped me with the hospital administration and the police."  
  
"Hmph, really?" Kai asked and Kane nodded:  
  
"Lets say all we needed was to prove Nami was ok, and that she would be in good hands." he explained  
  
"Yours, I presume." Kai said and Kane nodded:  
  
"In theory, yes." he explained "You see, they thought Nami had run away because she wanted to try kill herself again, but when she showed at the hospital, with me, I made them understand she would never do that."

"How did you managed to bring her back?" Chief asked and Kane smirked:  
  
"I told them I belonged to her family and that she would be with me." he explained "But Nami still needs to go there everyday, until she's allowed to take the bandages off."

"So, she's going to stay with you?" Ray asked and Kane looked at Nami, who smiled:  
  
"Unless you want me to stay here." the girl said and all the Bladebreakers, minus Kai who kept staring at Nami, exchanged a few looks:  
  
"Fine with us." Tyson said happily, before looking at the Bladebreakers' leader "What do you think, Kai?"  
  
"Hmph." was the only answer he got

"I guess that means a 'yes'." Chief commented, before looking at Nami "We will be happy if you decide to stay."  
  
"I will, but with one condition." Nami said and everyone looked at her, waiting "Ray, you'll sleep in your room and I'll get the couch."

"Oh not a chance in this life, Nami." Ray started, as he shook his head "Where would be my manners, if I accepted that condition?"

"Your manners don't have anything to do with this." Nami started "It's wrong for me to take your bed. Besides, I'm not a princess, I can very well sleep in the couch if not on the floor."  
  
"Sorry, no can't do." Ray said, as he kept shaking his head "You'll have my bed until we have a room for you."  
  
"Look, I don't want to give any problem, just let me have the couch." Nami insisted

"Hmph, she stays in my room." Kai said suddenly and everyone looked at him, surprised "And this conversation is over."

With that, and before Nami could have the chance to open her mouth, the bluish-grey haired boy walked away from the kitchen, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Did he said what I think he said?" Tyson asked, as he pointed to the door  
  
"I guess so." Chief replied

"I think someone is melting Kai's heart." Dizzi commented and Nami blushed:  
  
"Dizzi, don't be unbecoming!" Chief exclaimed, before closing his laptop

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Kane said, after clearing his throat and Nami looked at him, pink still all over her cheeks:  
  
"Arigatou." she whispered and Kane smiled at her:  
  
"You're welcome." he said "And don't forget, if you need anything, you know where I am."

"Hey, why don't you guys come here later?" Tyson asked suddenly and Kane looked at him "We could have dinner together, I think it would be cool."  
  
"Tyson's right; we haven't see each others for a long time now, why don't you come here?" Max asked, smiling "You can even sleep here, if you want."  
  
"I'll talk with the others and see what we can do." Kane said "But I think you'll have to put more four plates on the table, today."  
  
"Yes!" Tyson hissed and Chief looked at him:  
  
"I think we should invite Hillary too." he commented and, as an answer, Tyson fell of his chair

"Tyson, are you ok?" Ray asked as the dark blue haired boy started mumbling things about bad luck and Hillary"Oh, wait, before I go, I should tell you one last thing." Kane started, as he was about to walk towards the kitchen's door "I think you should call for another team; we never know what's going to happen."  
  
"Another team?" both Chief and Max repeated, at the same time"Like who?" Ray asked and Kane shruged:  
  
"I'll leave that to you." he said "But you should talk to that team as soon as possible."  
  
"I'll take you to the door." Ray said but Kane shook his head:  
  
"No need, I know the way out." he said, before looking at Nami and smile "Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
After a nod from Nami, Kane said his goodbye and walked away from the house, oblivious of the fact a pair of reddish-brown eyes were following him from a window.

"Hey, something's burning." Max commented and Nami, who was lost in thoughts, snapped from her transe and looked at the stove:  
  
"The cake!" she exclaimed, before grabbing a cloth and run towardsthe stove "Ohh, I knew this wouldn't be good."

"Who do you think we should call?" Max asked, as Tyson stopped laughing at Nami's misfortune and Ray smiled:  
  
"I have an idea." he commented, as he tapped a finger against his chin

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know, but it had lots of questions answered. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	5. Hakuna Matata

**Disclaimer:** I own the new character and the plot.

«««»»»

**Special thanks to:  
  
SGCred: **For all your support and words.

and

**DarkZero313: **Thanks.

«««»»»

And now, the chapter....

«««»»»

**Chapter 5: **Hakuna Matata

It was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon and everyone inside the Bladebreakers house was busy preparing the food they would use for dinner.

However, the boys were the ones who were taking care of everything since Chief had called Hillary and ask if she could go with Nami buy some juices and desserts, since he knew the brunette was only waiting for a chance to find someone with whom she could go at school.

So, by inviting Nami to go with Hillary, the brunette could go buy the groceries and go the school too.

"Ok people, what do you think we should do?" Ray asked, as he opened the fridge "I was thinking about something easy."  
  
"Like what?" Tyson asked, as he grabbed a frying-pan

"What are you going to do with that?" Max asked suddenly, an eyebrow raised "You're not going to cook are you?"  
  
"What if I want to?" Tyson asked, as he turned to the blonde"Than I think it's better to order some chinese." Chief said suddenly, as he closed his laptop

"Hey, I'm not such a bad cook!" Tyson exclaimed indignatly and everyone sweatdropped:  
  
"Of course you aren't." Ray said, as closed the fridge "But I was thinking about other things; like Yakisoba, Takoyaki and Okonomiyaki. Oh and some Mochi, I'm just waiting for the groceries."

"Hmmm, sounds good to me." Tyson said, as he put a hand over his stomach "I haven't eaten those in a long time now."

"Then, it's decided." Ray said, as he took the frying-pan from Tyson's grip "I'll start making the noodles. Max, do you mind taking care of the rice?"  
  
"Fine by me." the blonde haired boy said, as he jumped from the chair "What are you going to do, Chief?"  
  
"Who? Me?" Kenny asked, as he pointed to himself "Just watch thank you, I'm not a good cook."

At that everyone sweatdropped:  
  
"Hey, as anyone seen Kai?" Tyson asked, as he tried hard to block the images of the food they were going to do

"I think he's in his room." Chief replied and Tyson crossed his arms:  
  
"Hmph, go figure why he doesn't want to help." he muttered "I bet his a terrible cook."  
  
"On the contrary." Ray said suddenly and Tyson looked at him "Kai makes an amazing sushi; he probably just doesn't want to."  
  
"I bet he's jealouse." Dizzi said, when Chief opened the laptop

"And why would he be jealouse?" Max asked, an eyebrow raised "And from what?"

"Ah boys will always be boys." Dizzi sighed "Isn't it obvious?""No, what?" Tyson asked, as he approached the laptop  
  
"Why don't you just open your eyes during dinner and watch everything closely?" Dizzi asked back "Geez, I'm a computer and I already understood everything!"

«««»»»

"Er...Hillary, don't you think we have enough food already?" Nami asked, as she watched the brunette filling their card with things Nami knew that weren't on the list "How do you want to pay for all this stuff?"

"I'll put it on the Bladebreakers account." Hillary replied, without looking at the girl "Well, we only need to buy a few more things and then we can go."

"A few more things?" Nami asked, as she stared at Hillary as if she was crazy "Hillary, we have food here for a whole month."  
  
"Not when Tyson is around." Hillary replied and Nami shook her head:  
  
"You really must care for him." the dark reddish-orange haired girl commented when Hillary was about to reach for something and the brunette froze:  
  
"Who?" Hillary asked and Nami took her eyes off the car and looked at her:  
  
"Tyson." she explained "I noticed you how much you care for him." a blush covered Hillary's cheeks as the girl tried to say something in return "I know this isn't my business, but I couldn't stop noticing how worried you get because of him."

"That's only because Tyson's an irresponsible." Hillary managed to say, before grabbing the car "Come, we have to go. I still need to go to school, see if our time-tables are there."  
  
"School?" Nami replied, as she opened her eyes wide "And what do you mean with 'our'?"

"Oh, I knew I had to tell you something; you're coming to school with us." Hillary explained and Nami stopped her tracks:  
  
"What?!" she asked, shocked and Hillary stopped walking:  
  
"Why? You don't like the idea?"

"What do you mean I'm going to school with you?" Nami asked, ignoring Hillary's question "How's that possible?"

Hillary sighed and crossed her arms:  
  
"Well, Mr Dickinson, like everyone else, believes you're going to stay here for a while so he asked me to buy your books." she explained "I did what he asked, but now we have to wait and see with whom are you going to stay with."

"What do you mean? Aren't you guys together?" Nami asked, as the two girls started walking towards the cash and Hillary shook her head:  
  
"No, because this is the first time they're going to school together." she replied "Kai was suppose to be in Russia, but for some unknown reason he decided to stay."

"What about the others?" Nami asked and Hillary chuckled:  
  
"Well, Max was suppose to be in America with his mom, but he decided to stay here with his dad." she explained "Ray said he wanted to stay one year in Japan, because he wanted to learn different things from the ones he learnt in China and...well, Chief, Tyson and I are classmates, though Chief wasn't until a year ago."

"Oh, so Kai and Ray will probably be classmates." Nami questioned, though it was more like a statement and Hillary shruged:  
  
"I don't know." she said "The probability of that happening is very high, but if they are to be classmates then I bet you're going to be with them."

_'But I wonder if that's going to be good.' _Nami thought

Minutes later the two girls grabbed the many bags they had to carry and got out of the supermarket and while Hillary rambled about the subjects they would have that year, Nami tried hard to listen to the brunette though her mind kept going from Kai, to Kane and then to Tala, only to return to Kai and Kane again.

"You know, I always liked Home Economics, what about you?" Hillary asked and Nami snapped from her thoughts:  
  
"Oh, er...I dunno, I never had that one." she replied, embarassed

Hillary was about to open her mouth, when she spotted the school right in front of them, and a smile appeared on her face:  
  
"That's the school." she said, pointing with the chin towards the huge building and Nami bite her lower lip, as she looked at it

Now in silence, the two girls walked inside High School and Hillary lead Nami towards a few windows, where papers had been glued with paste.

"Ok, lets find our names." Hillary muttered, as she put her bags on the ground and stared at the various papers, a finger against her chin

Slowly, Nami did the same and started helping Hillary, her eyes never leaving the various lists of names, until...  
  
"Awww, I'm with Tyson again." Hillary groaned and a small smile appeared on Nami's face "Oh, but Chief and Max are we us too!"  
  
As Hillary kept staring at the list where her name was, Nami continued search for her, and she ended up find it a few seconds later, on the same list where Kai and Ray's names were.

"Did you found yours, Nami?" Hillary asked, without leaving her spot "Are you with Kai or Ray?"  
  
"I'm with both." Nami replied, as she looked at the girl and Hillary smiled:  
  
"That's great, isn't it?" she asked and Nami shruged "Your time-table is below the list." the brunette added and Nami looked at it:  
  
_'Japanese, Math, Chemistry, Home Economics, Home Economics again, English, Gymnastic...' _Nami stopped her tracks, when her eyes noticed something strange.

Then, slowly, the dark reddish-orange haired girl looked at Hillary, who was also busy looking at her time-table:  
  
"Hey Hillary, what's BTPC?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Hillary asked, without taking her eyes off her time-table "Oh, wait, I have BTPC too. But what in the world is that?"  
  
As Nami walked towards the girl, Hillary scanned the paper in front of her, until she found what she was looking for:  
  
"Oh, here it is: BTPC means Beyblade Technics and Practice Class." the brunette read out-loud, before blinking "_What?_ Beyblade Technics and Practice Class?!"  
  
While Hillary kept rambling about the 'stupid game' and how was it possible for such subject exist, Nami stared at the time-table in one of the papers and tapped a finger against her chin:

_'So, this is their plan.' _

«««»»»  
  
"Hey Ray, when's the other team going to come?" Max asked as he looked from the frying-pan, filled with rice and the black haired boy looked at him:  
  
"Want to me to be honest? I don't know." he replied, with a chuckle "But I think they're coming before the beginning of school."  
  
"Does that mean they're going to be our classmates?" Tyson asked, as he grabbed a soda and Ray shurged:  
  
"I think so." he replied "Unless they're going to other school."  
  
"Hum...I have the feeling this is going to be a weird school year." Chief muttered, as he kept tapping on his laptop  
  
"And why's that?" Dizzi asked and Chief shurged:  
  
"Lets see, now we not only have Ray and Kai staying here, but also Nami and the new team." he replied "Oh, and can't forget the Phychics."

"I think this will be a cool year." Tyson commented, as he sat on a chair "I mean, we already have a mystery in hands, Kai's more unusual behavior and old friends are coming to school with us. What more can we ask for?"

"For the groceries." Ray replied "How am I suppose to finish dinner without the rest of the food?"  
  
As if they had heard Ray's question, both Hillary and Nami stepped inside the kitchen, being the brunette rambling about something while the dark reddish-orange haired girl seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hey girls, what took you so long?" Tyson asked, a smile on his face "Got lost?"

"Shut up Tyson, I'm not into discussions right now." Hillary snapped annoyed and the blue haired boy looked shocked at her, before looking at his friends, who shruged.

"Hey Nami, dare to tell us what happened?" Max asked to the dark reddish-orange haired girl, who snapped from her thoughts:  
  
"Oh nothing, I think Hillary is acting this way because she's in the same class as Tyson."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tyson asked, completely caught of surprised "Ohh man, that's worse than grandpa's trainning."

"Hey, what about us?" Max asked and Nami looked at him "Are we together or what?"

"Er, actually you and Chief are in the same class as Tyson and Hillry." Nami replied "I'm with Ray and Kai."

"You mean this year I'm not alone with 'Miss Perfect'?" Tyson asked as he stopped groaning and, after when Nami shook her head 'no', the blue haired boy gave a jump in happiness

"Hey, but why is Hillary rambling so much?" Chief asked curiosed as he stared at the brunette, who continued to talk to herself

"Oh, it's nothing serious." Nami replied, as she waved a hand "I think she didn't liked one subject."  
  
"Hillary didn't liked a subject?" Tyson asked, before running towards the kitchen's window and look up "Nope, pigs aren't flying nor is the sky falling."

At that statement everyone sweatdropped and shook their heads, while Tyson went back to his seat:  
  
"Hey Hillary, snap out off it!" Tyson shouted and the brunette blinked:  
  
"Oh, hey guys." she complimented "You can't believe what I just found out! It's way to stupid and unbeliavable."

"What happened?" Max asked an eyebrow raised, but when Hillary opened her mouth to reply, Nami cleared her throat:  
  
"What if we take care of dinner?" she asked, suddenly "I mean, Kane and the others may come any minute now."  
  
"Well, if you had come back hours ago, dinner would be done." Ray replied, smirking and Nami chuckled:  
  
"Sorry about that." she replied and, as an answer, Ray shook his head. Only then, when the dark reddish-orange haired girl put her bags on the table, that she noticed someone was missing "Hey, where's Kai?"

"That guy didn't left his room." Tyson replied, as he opened the fridge and grabbed an ice cream "I wonder what he's doing there."

"Why don't you go get him, Nami?" Dizzi asked suddenly  
  
"Yeah Nami, go get him and tell Kai the Phychics are coming soon." Max said, smiling and Nami chuckled:  
  
"Fine, I'll go." she said, before walking out of the kitchen but not before grabbing Hillary's wrist and pull her to the hall:  
  
"Hey, what's your idea?" Hillary asked and Nami turned to her:  
  
"Don't tell them about the BTPC, ok?" she asked and Hillary put her hands on her hips in a questionning manner "Because we would have to say everything again when Kane and the others got here and if there's something I hate, it's to have to repeat myself."

"Hmph, fine." Hillary replied "But do you know why we're going to have BTPC?"  
  
"I have my doubts." Nami explained "But that's why I want to wait for the others, before mentioning the subject. Please Hillary, don't say a word about BTPC."  
  
"Fine, I won't." Hillary said, as she let her arms fall on her sides before smiling "Now you go get Kai, ok?"  
  
After a nod from Nami, both girls walked to different directions and, while Hillary helped Ray on the kitchen, Nami walked to Kai's room and knocked on the door.

Though silence was the only thing that answered her knock, Nami decided to give it a shot and open the door, only to face a desert room.

_'I wonder where he is.' _Nami thought, as she walked inside and looked around: Kai's room was clean and looked very cosy. However, there was something that caught Nami's attention: a blue beyblade over a bedside table.

Though she was a little unsure, Nami walked towards the bedside table and grabbed the beyblade before looking at the picture of the bit-beast:  
  
"Dranzer..." Nami whispered, at same time flashes of the Black Dranzer appeared in her mind  
  
"Hn, what are you doing here?" a hoarse voice asked and Nami spun around, still with the beyblade in her hand and she silently gasped when her aqua-green eyes met a pair of reddish-brown ones

"Oh...I was...well, the thing is..."

Before Nami could stop stuttering, Kai approached her and yanked the beyblade from the girl's hand:  
  
"Don't you ever touch my beyblade, again." Kai said slowly and Nami crossed her arms:  
  
"As if I would like to touch it again." she replied and Kai narrowed his eyes "Look, I didn't came here to discuss with you; everyone is waiting for you downstairs because Kane and the others will arrive anytime now and then told me to come and get you."

Suddenly a knock on the front door of the house was heard and Nami looked to the room's door for a few seconds, before turning to Kai again, who was looking annoyed:  
  
"Please Kai come, I have something important to tell you and to the rest of the guys." she said "It's about Boris plan, I think I know what he's trying to do."  
  
"Hmph, fine." Kai said, as he put his beyblade inside his pants' pocket

In silence the two teenagers walked to the other floor and entered inside the living-room, only to come face-to-face with a surprise:  
  
"You know Ray, I think we really need to find a way to see each others again without having a mystery in our hands." a deep voice said and Nami blinked, as she watched a pink haired girl hugging Ray rather tightly, a dark brown haired whose arms were folded against his chest, a small dark green haired boy who was leaned against a wall and, finally, a really tall boy, who was eating a green apple.

"Hum...who are they?" Nami asked to Kai, who had crossed his arms  
  
"Hmph, they're the White Tigers." the bluish-grey replied and Nami blinked in confusion:  
  
"White Tigers?" she repeated, catching everyone's attention:  
  
"Yeah we're the White Tigers, got a problem with that?" the green haired boy asked

"Ray, who's that girl?" the pink haired girl asked, as she looked suspisciously at Nami and then back to Ray:  
  
"Guys, this is Nami." Ray introduced, a smile on his face "Nami, these are the White Tigers: Mariah, the brown haired boy is Mariah's brother Lee, the green haired one is Kevin and the tall one is Gary."  
  
"This is the team that's going to help us?" Nami asked, blinking and Mariah looked at her:  
  
"Why? Got a problem with that?" she asked, her hands on her hips  
  
"Actually, no, I was going to say that Ray made a good choice." Nami replied annoyed and Ray laughed nervously.

"Ahh, c'mon guys, tonight is Hakuna Matata so please stop getting into each others nerves." Tyson said and everyone looked at him, confused:  
  
"Hakuna Matata?" Chief repeated and Tyson sweatdropped:  
  
"Never saw Lion King, did ya?" he asked and almost everyone shook their heads.

Since everyone was to busy talking about everything and nothing at the same time, no one heard the knock on the door expect for Kai , who growled when he understood he had to open the door. However, once he opened the front door, Kai immediatly crossed his arms and left the door opened and the group that was outside completely confused by his actions.

"Guess, that's his invitation." a brown haired girl said, her eyes focused on Kane  
  
After a nod, Kane walked inside the house, close followed by the rest of his team and, not many seconds later, the Psychics walked inside the living-room

"Goodnight, everyone." Kane complimented and all the teenagers inside the living-room looked at them, except Kai who was leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed

"Salima!" Nami exclaimed, a smile on her face "You guys are here!""Hey there Wave, how are you?" a blonde haired boy asked, a smile on his face  
  
"I've been missing you, that's for sure." Nami replied, as she hugged the elements from the Phychics, before turning to Kane and smile at him"Hey, what's going on here? Is this a reunion or something?" Mariah asked, as she crossed her arms and Ray chuckled:  
  
"For now it's a dinner with friends." he said"And later it will be Hakuna Matata." Tyson completed and everyone sweatdropped, at the same time Hillary hit the boy at the back of his head"Come, lets go eat." Max said and everyone nodded, for none of them could admit they weren't hungry.

The dinner passed between Tyson and Gary stuffing their faces, talks between everyone trying to know each others better and Kai's silence. Every now and then everyone would laugh at something, but everything ended up dying down at the same time the dinner came to an end.

"And now for the Hakuna Matata time!" Tyson exclaimed, as he got up from his chair and Hillary looked at Nami who, after sharing a look with her, cleared her throat and got up:  
  
"Actually," she started and everyone looked at her "I need to talk with you guys, it's really important."  
  
"What is it?" Kane asked and Nami cletched her fists:  
  
"It's about Boris plan." she replied and silence filled the kitchen, at same time everyone looked confused at the dark reddish-orange haired girl.

Nami was getting uncomfortable under so many gazes, until Kai got up from his seat:  
  
"Lets go to the living-room." he said "There you can tell us what you know."

After a few nods, everyone left the kitchen and went to the living-room, where some sat on the couch, others on the floor and others simply stand, though everyone's eyes were on Nami who, though a little uncomfortable, was standing in front of them.

"So?" Lee asked, as he crossed his arms and Nami cleared her throat:  
  
"As some of you know, Hillary and I went to school see our time-tables and to see who were our classmates." the girl started and all the Bladebreakers nodded "Well, the thing is...there is this new subject that's called BTPC, in other words, Beyblade Technics and Practice Class."  
  
"What? Beyblade Techincs and Practice Class?" almost everyone repeated and both Hillary and Nami nodded

"Since when is Beyblade a subject for school?" Mariah asked, as she raised an eyebrow and Nami shruged:  
  
"Don't ask me." she said "Anyway, I think this is Boris plan."

"What do you mean?" Kane asked and Nami licked her lips:  
  
"Boris wants to creat a reality unreal, but he needs people who can use beyblades." she explained "You know a Tournament would be to obvious and since Beyblade has been so famous these last years many people will accept this new subject."

"Wait just a second." Kevin said suddenly, as he rose a hand "What's a reality unreal?"  
  
With a sigh, Nami started explained to the White Tigers everything she knew and, half an hour, everyone fully understood what was happening.

"So, Boris is trying to control people through their dreams?" Lee asked and Nami nodded:  
  
"He has been making many experiences and he probably reached the peak of his investigation; now he wants to control the world." she replied and Mariah crossed her arms:  
  
"This is so....well, unreal that's hard to believe." she commented, before looking at Nami "How will the er...BTPC help Boris to control the world?"  
  
"That's one part of the mystery we'll have to discover." Nami replied and everything went silence

From where he was, Kai looked at Nami, who was looking to the floor until Kane appeared next to her and started talking softly with her. However, when he saw Kane put a hand over Nami's arm, something inside Kai shook violently and the boy narrowed his eyes.

The same thing was happening to Mariah, who was watching Ray talking with Salima about the old times. She was feeling jealouse since Ray was talking with other girl and ignoring her completely, but the pink haired girl forgot about it as soon as the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." Max said, before making it's way towards the main hall

"Hey people, do you have a place to stay?" Tyson asked to the White Tigers and Lee crossed his arms:  
  
"We'll find a hotel." he replied and Tyson smiled:  
  
"You know, you could stay at my grandfather's house." he started "He's all alone and we usually go sleep there on the weekends, but since there's so much room I thought you would like the idea." then, the blue haired girl looked at the Psychics "The invitation is for you guys also."

"Thank you Tyson, but we're already in a hotel." Salima thanked and Tyson grinned:  
  
"But that's the thing, why should you stay in a hotel, when you can stay at my gramps?" he asked "He doesn't mind, seriously."  
  
"Well, we don't have much money." Mariah muttered, as she looked at his brother "What do you say, Lee?"  
  
"Hmph, you know I don't like charity." the dark brown haired boy replied and Tyson raised an eyebrow:  
  
"But it's not charity, it's Hakuna Matata." he replied and everyone shook their heads "Seriously, you can stay there."  
  
"Hmph, fine." Lee replied and Tyson smiled, before turning to the Psychics, waiting for an answer:  
  
"Well, I guess we could give it a try." Kane said and Tyson gave a jump in happiness:  
  
"Yes, I'll take you to gramps tonight." he said at same time Max walked inside the room:  
  
"Hey people, it was Mr Dickinson on the phone." he started catching everyone's attention "And I have good news."  
  
"What happened?" Hillary asked "Did he heard about BTPC too?"  
  
"Yeah he did, but there's nothing he can do about it." Max replied "Besides, that was not why Mr Dickinson called."  
  
"So, why did he?" Ray asked and Max smiled:  
  
"I think we'll have new classmates this year." he said and everyone raised their eyebrows, in confusion  
  
"Why do you say that?" Chief asked, confused and a huge smile appeared on Max's face, at the same time the blonde grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and cleared his throat:  
  
"Lee, Kane, Salima and Goki are in the same class as Nami, Ray and Kai." he started and everyone blinked "Everyone else is with me, Chief, Tyson and Hillary."  
  
"What?!" almost everyone asked in confusion and Max chuckled:  
  
"Mr Dickinson said it's for the best." he replied "Besides, if we're going to try and find which Boris' plan is, then we need to stick together."  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." Mariah muttered "But it does make sense."  
  
"Yay!!!" Tyson shouted happily and Hillary raised an eyebrow:  
  
"Tyson, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked annoyed and the blue haired boy looked at her:  
  
"This is Hakuna Matata; now that we're together, nothing wrong can happen."

Once again, at the statement, everyone sweatdropped and started shaking their heads.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. My Vision

**Disclaimer: **I own all the characters you don't know and the plot.

«««»»»

**Special thanks to:  
  
SGCred: **Where would I be without your support, huh? Thank you so much for all you've been doing.

**dreamlessnights:** Thank you so much for your reviews; I truly hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. I know you're going to be here to support me and you can relax, I would never delete this fic. The only that's on the death line (so to speak) is Eyes On Me. Enjoy!

**Calm Soul:** Thank you for your words and support. Hope you keep enjoying this.

**Xx Shadow Wolf xX:** Thank you for your support and yes, Boris is sly little bugger.

**DarkZero313: **Thank you for your words.

«««»»»

And now, the chapter...

«««»»»

**Chapter 6:** My Vision

Trucks could be seen being driven up and down on the street that passed in front of the High School, in the middle of the night, carrying secrets and plans that could be deadly for the world but which were already fatal for some.

"We need to hurry." a man with a black cloat and a black mask protecting his face demanded, as he stared at the screens in front of him

"Sir, 90 of our things have already been brought." a man dressed in a white gown said, as he stared into a particular computer screen "The rest will be here in five minutes."  
  
"Perfect." the man with the mask said, a smirk on his face. Then, he pressed a dark yellow button and the picture of four boys, all inside huge tubs with wires linked to their arms, legs, skulls and foreheads appeared, their eyes closed as if they were dreaming "And now my experiments, we'll see if you can do your job correctly or if you need a little bit of...stamina to do it."

«««»»»

Everything inside the Bladebreakers house had grown silence, for now only Max, Ray, Chief, Kai and Nami were there since Tyson and the others had decided it was time to leave and, since no one from the Psychics or from the White Tiger knew the way to Tyson's grandather's house, the dark blue haired boy decided to take them there, along with Hillary.

Now, Ray, Max and Chief were playing cars on the floor, next to the white couch where Nami was sat, looking at het lap. Kai was also there, but he was leaned against the wall next to the entrance of the living-room, with arms crossed and closed eyes.

_'I wonder how Tala is.' _Nami thought to herself, her eyes now settling on Ray, Max and Chief _'I hope he's ok, because if he isn't, I'll kill Boris with my bare hands!'_

"Ha, I won again!" Max exclaimed, smiling and Chief scracthed his head:  
  
"I guess I'm better with math problems." he muttered and Ray laughed, as he put his cards on the ground and turned to the dark reddish-orange haired girl:

"Hey Nami, are you sure you don't want to play?" he asked and the girl shook her head, before yawning:  
  
"Iie, I'm getting a little tired so, in case you don't mind, I'm going to sleep now." she replied, before getting up from the couch. However, when she was about to walk through the door, Nami looked at the boys "Hum...where do you guys want me to sleep? I swear any place is good."

"Then why do I have the feeling Kai said something about you sleeping in his room?" Ray asked, a playfull smile on his face and, though she didn't knew why, Nami blushed

"Yeah Kai, wasn't Nami suppose to sleep in your room?" Max asked, smiling and Kai opened his eyes, before looking at Nami:  
  
"You're going to sleep in my room." he said and the girl blinked:  
  
"But...if I'm going to stay in your room, where...?" Nami trailled off, when Kai smirked:  
  
"I'm going to sleep in my room, too." he said and everyone stared at him, with wide eyes while Nami blushed harder than before:  
  
"But..." Nami trailled off when she didn't found the courage to continue. Ok, so Kai was going to sleep in his room too, that made sense, but where he was going to sleep exactly? When she entered inside his room, Nami had seen a bed nothing else.

_'So, that means one of us is going to sleep on the floor.' _Nami thought, as she looked at Kai _'And it would make sense if **I **was the one sleeping on the floor, so...'_

"Ok, I'll just change in the bathroom and then I'll go to your room." the dark reddish-orange haired girl said, nodding "Hum...is there anything I can use to put on the floor?"  
  
"Do you have a fétiche with the floor or something?" Kai asked suddenly, slightly annoyed and the girl blushed in embarassement "You're going to sleep on the bed."  
  
"But..."  
  
"There are no 'but's Nami, just go." Kai ordered, through an annoyed yet deadly calm voice and the girl nodded again, before saying 'goodnight' and desappear through the door.

"But Kai, if she's going to sleep on your bed, where are you going to sleep?" Chief asked curiosed, but the bluish-grey haired boy didn't answered him.

As she quietly made her way to Kai's room, now wearing a pair of bloody red shorts and a white short shirt, which had a huge bloody-red eye at the front, Nami couldn't help but think Kai made her remember Tala in some way.

Even though she wasn't sure why Kai was doing all that for her, Nami knew why _Tala_ had done it. It didn't matter if the others didn't believed in her, it didn't matter if people didn't understood why Tala was so different when he was with her, but Nami just didn't cared.

She knew the real Tala, and that was the only thing that matter.

Slowly Nami opened the door from Kai's room and walked inside, only to be welcome by the moonlight, which managed to pass through the half closed curtains, and by the same wave of mystery that surrounded the owner of the room.

As she bite her lip, Nami entered, closed the door and made her way to Kai's bed, where she saw two dark blue pillows.

Though she was still a little unsure about what to do next, Nami slowly slipped inside the bed and leaned her head against one of the pillows, only to be surrounded by a strange fragnance. It was like a cold wind in the middle of the Fall, yet it made her feel good on the inside as if the ocean was around her, carrying the melody of the waves to her.

The bed was also very comfortable and Nami couldn't help but sign happily, as she closed her eyes and let silence and darkness swallow her frozen figure.

_Is it just me, or you're feeling as if you're in a cloud? _a voice asked inside Nami's mind, and the girl rolled to her side and opened her eyes only to face the empty space next to her

_Well, what's the feeling of being in a cloud?_ Nami asked back _No, I'm feeling...I dunno, as if I'm protected from everything. Which is really weird, since it's only a bed._

_Are you feeling the same way you feel when you're around Tala?_ the same voice asked and Nami stared at the moonlight, which was slowly making it's way towards the bed

_No. What I feel when I'm around Tala is completely different from this, and you know it._ she replied _I just feel content...protected._

_Yeah, just content and protect huh? _the voice asked, in a 'do you really expect me to believe in that?' kind of voice _'Why don't you admit you think Kai is cute? I remember when you said you had found him beyond cute when you first met him._

At that Nami blushed and the girl put her arms behind the pillow, as her forehead touched the other pillow.

_Make me a favor, and shut up._ Nami instructed and, when no one answered her, the girl sighed.

"This will be a hell of a night." Nami mumbled before closing her eyes

«««»»»

"Now that the equipment is all here, we should give it a try." the man with the black mask said "But first, we need to have the autorization."  
  
After pressing a dark blue button, the man stared at one huge screen in front of him and waited until he saw the figure of a person, who seemed to be sat on a chair:

"We would like to give this new equipment a try." the man with the mask started "We already have a cavy, but that person obviously doesn't know we have access to the brain. Years have passed since we last saw each other, but I still have all the data. Do we have your permission?"  
  
A single nod was more than enough and, after pressing another dark blue button, the screen showed the picture of a reddish-brown eyed teenager and the man with the mask smirked:

"Now, lets see one of your well hidden wishes. You may not know you have it, but you will know soon."

«««»»»

"Jiya is going crazy." Tyson muttered, as he closed the front door of the Bladebreakers house "I mean, training at midnight? How does he expect us to do that?"  
  
Tyson kept muttering things about his 'crazy grandfather', but quickly stopped when he walked inside the living-room and noticed only Kai was there, leaned against a wall:  
  
"Hey Kai, where are the others?" the dark blue haired boy asked, as he raised an eyebrow and Kai looked at him:  
  
"They went to bed, and you should do the same." the Bladebrakers' leader said and Tyson folded his arms against his chest:  
  
"What about you?" he asked "Are you going to stay up, all night?"

"Hmph, of course not." Kai replied, before closing his eyes and ignore Tyson, who pout.

"Mr Anti-Social." Tyson mumbled, before turning around and walk towards his room.

When he was all alone, Kai opened his eyes again and looked at the ceiling: now that silence was all around him, the bluish-grey haired boy couldn't help but wonder why he was acting so....differently around Nami.

There was no reason for him to do so, there had been no reason for him to give his room to the girl and more, his own bed, but he had done all that and Kai didn't knew why.

With a growl, Kai started walking towards his room, but stopped his tracks when his eyes fell on the door that connected to the room.

_´'This is stupid, why should I be scared of entering inside my own room?'_ the bluish-grey haired boy asked, before putting a hand over the knob and open the door.

When he entered, Kai immedialty looked to the bed, where Nami was, with the moonlight now enlightning her sleeping figure. She looked like an angel, with her long hair made in a long french-braid though two streaks were falling in front of her face and with the dark blue sheet covering her until the shoulders.

As he shook his head, Kai walked to the closet and grabbed his pj's, before walking away from the room only to return minutes later, now wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black pants.

After putting his other clothes over a chair, Kai slowly walked towards the other side of the bed and froze when he saw one of Nami's hands over his pillow and the other against the girl's chest. With a sigh, Kai grabbed the girl's hand and put it besides his pillow, before laying on the bed and immediatly turn his back to the girl, since she was also sleeping on her side, turned to him.

«««»»»

The Bladebreakers house had been swallowed by silence and quietness for a long time now, and everyone was sleeping peacefully on their own rooms (though Tyson was snoring loudly and asking for food), until a soft hand found a warm cheek and started caressing it.

Kai growled when he felt something caressing his face while he continued to sleep, and a giggle broke the silence while the hand continued to stroke the cheek.

"Stop that." Kai growled, still with his eyes closed but that didn't had any effect

Suddenly Kai's eyes shot open and the boy grabbed the hand at same time he sat on the bed, only to gasp silently when his eyes fell right into a pair of aqua-green ones.

"Goodnight, Kai." Nami complimented, a smile on her face "Sorry to wake you up, but I need to do something."  
  
Kai was about to ask why the hell she had woke him up in the middle of the night, when he noticed the girl's clothes and opened his eyes wide in surprise: Nami was wearing a black leather mini-skirt with a blood-red belt around her wait, a black top without sleeves that stopped once it reached below the girl's breasts, her hair was falling softly down her face in gentle waves and there was black eyeliner around her eyes.

"Nami..." Kai breathed before he could stop himself and the girl giggled:  
  
"Kai, do you mind if I do something to you?" she asked, as a seductive smile on her face "You see, I want to go to a night club but I need to do something first."

"What?" Kai asked, though not as coldly as he wanted and Nami bite her lip, as she slowly approached the boy:

"Well, I wanted you to help me so I can stop myself from making a bad figure of myself in front of Kane." Nami whispered and before Kai could ask what was going on, Nami put a hand behind his head and kissed him full on the lips.

At the soft touch of Nami's lips on his, Kai tensed and stood straight on the bed, as if he was a statue. What in the world was happening? Why was Nami wearing that outfit in the middle of the night and why the hell had she said she was going to met Kane? Why was she going to met Kane, anyway? And why was she kissing him?

"Kai..." Nami whispered, before kissing the boy again.

Kai continued frozen like a statue, his eyes opened wide while Nami's were closed, but he quickly snapped from his transe when Nami raised slightly from the bed and prontly sat on his lap, her lengs on both side of his waist.

Their lips were still lock and they would have continued to be if, for Kai trembly put his hand on the girl's hips, but Nami broke the kiss.

"What do you think?" she asked, at same time she smiled "Do you think I'm going to impress Kane?"  
  
Kai was still too shocked to speak, but that quickly changed at the Kane's name:  
  
"If you're going to met Kane, why are you doing this to me?" Kai asked angrily and Nami giggled:  
  
"Because I know you love me." she replied matter of factly, at same time she sat next to him "And I know you would never lie to me."

_"What?!"_ Kai asked, caught completely off guard "Who said that I love you? That's beyond absurd!"

At those words Nami's eyes turned sad and the girl looked down, her hair hidding her face from Kai's view:  
  
"Oh, so now you hate me, huh?" she asked, in a whisper and Kai blinked "Yesterday it was so clear that you liked me, since you gave me your bed and all, but now..."

Nami trailled off and got up from the bed, before looking at the boy and surprise him with the tears that were silently falling down her cheeks. Then, before Kai could say a word, Nami spun around, opened the door of the room and run away.

"Nami, that's not what I mean!" Kai exclaimed, though he didn't knew why he was saying those things "Wait up!"

Quickly, Kai tried to get up from the bed but that only resulted on him falling from it and Kai closed eyes, as his back hit the floor.

"What happened? Kai, are you allright?" a voice asked and the bluish-grey haired boy opened his eyes, only to come face to face with Nami, who was next to him, though her face was really close to his.

Strangely, her hair was now on a french-braid with two streaks framing her face, she had no makeup and she looked as if she had been sleeping.

Slowly, Kai sat up on the floor and looked at the girl next to him only to blink in confusion when he saw Nami wearing a pair of bloody-red shorts and a white shirt, with a blood-red eyes on it.

"Are you ok?" Nami asked, breaking the silence and Kai grunted:  
  
"I'm fine." he said coldly, at same time he got up completely ignoring Nami's extended hand "And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kane?"  
  
"Kane?" Nami repeated, confused "Kai, it's four in the morning, why would I want to met Kane at this hour?"

"To impress him." Kai repeated, as he sat on the bed and Nami blinked:  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, completely confused "You're not making any sense."

"Hmph, neither are you." Kai snapped and Nami winced at his tone of voice.

_'Why is he talking like that to me?'_ the girl asked to herself, before taking a deep breath:  
  
"Goodnight Kai." she whispered, before walking towards the other side of the bed, where she layed without even caring with the fact she was going to sleep on the same bed as Kai.

Then, she turned her back to Kai and prontly tried to fall asleep, just like Kai.

The problem was that none of them was able to, since their minds were on each other, though none of them knew why.

«««»»»

"Ahh, it worked." the man with the mask said triumphanly, a smile on his face "Hum, I can't wait to see if all the others will respond as well as he did. Yes, he and the girl are the best experiments I had...well, along with the others but one of them are important."  
  
Slowly, the man sat on a chair and leaned against it, a smirk still on his face, while many other men worked around him.

Everything was being made for sucess not failure.

"Sir, everything is at 100." one of the men said, as he continued typping on a keyboard "All the experiences were a sucess and we're more than ready."  
  
"Good, how's the preparation for the the D day?" the man with the mask asked and a man dressed in a white gown walked to him, a few papers in his hand:  
  
"Sir, everything is done and ready, but we're not sure if it work with some of the..."  
  
"I don't care if it works with all of them, I only need a certain group." the man with the mask interrupted, angrily "See if nothing fails, or you'll regret it.""Yes sir, I'll do it." the man with the gown said, before walking away

"Nothing can go wrong; not after so many years waiting for this moment to come." the man with the mask muttered "And you, my almost perfect experience, will regret everything you did."  
  
«««»»»

As the last days of vacations came to an end, everyone tried hard to take profit of them by going shopping, making sleepovers, having fun everytime they could and, of course, talking with each others.

Though it had taken a while, Mariah had come to trust in Salima and Nami and, after a long talk between them and Hillary, the four girls became good friends. However, while everyone else had come to feel at easy around each others, Kai was now treating Nami in a very cold way and he ignored the girl everytime he could.

Then, before the huge group knew, the first day of school had come.

Everyone was at the Bladebreakers house, waiting not so paciently waiting for Tyson to come from his room when Hillary finally decided to blow up:  
  
"TYSON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled and everyone winced at the sound of her voice "I'M SO NOT GONNA BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Hillary, relax, there's still time." Max said and the brunette glared at him:  
  
"Did I asked you anything?" she snapped and Max looked at his friends, who sweatdropped

"Never talk with Hillary when she's like this." Ray whispered to the group around him and everyone nodded in compreenshion, while Nami looked at Kai, who was leaned against the wall.

She didn't knew why he was being so cold with her lately. She was almost sure she hadn't done anything wrong, but Nami was positive he probably had had a bad dream on that night when he fell of the bed and he probably thought she had pushed him on purpose.  
  
But she didn't; Nami knew she had been dreaming about Tala on the same minute Kai had fell off. However, that didn't matter; what mattered was the fact that, though she was still sleeping in Kai's room, Nami couldn't help but now feel cold everytime she was close to him.

"I'M HERE!" Tyson shouted at same time he appeared on the living-room and Hillary crossed her arms:  
  
"Hmph, not even on the first day." she growled, before grabbing Tyson by the ear and pull him to the hall and out of the house

"Ouch, Hillary, you're hurting me!" Tyson complained, but the brunette didn't let him go

"I guess we better go." Mariah commented, before walking to Ray's side and, slowly, everyone got out of the house.

The walk to High School was very tempestuous: Tyson kept complaining to Hillary that she was hurting him, since the brunette had yet to let go of his ear; while the rest of the teenagers talked non-stop, minus Kai and Nami, both lost in thoughts and memories.

_'I wonder what you would think about me going to school, Tala.' _Nami thought, as she stared at the ground_ 'I'm still wondering if you would laugh or say this is a good thing. But how can it be a good thing, when you're not here?'_

In fifteen minutes, the three teams reached their destination and stopped as soon as they walked inside the school's enclosure, before turning to each others:  
  
"So, I guess we'll see each other in a hour or so." Ray said, as he watched Kai walk away from the group, without saying a word

"Yeah, we'll meet later here, ok?" Chief asked and everyone nodded, before walking inside school, now in smaller groups"I think this is going to be an interesting year." Ray commented and Salima looked at him, an eyebrow raised:  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked and Ray smiled:  
  
"We're all together, we already have a mystery in hands and we have a new friend." he explained before looking at Nami, who was silently walking next to Kane, her attention on the windows next to them "Isn't that right, Nami?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah..." Nami said disctractly, her eyes now on the black haired boy  
  
"Are you allright?" Kane asked and the dark reddish-orange haired girl looked at him:  
  
"Hai, I'm fine." she replied, a small smile on her face "Don't worry about me."

Kane was about to say something, when Goki looked at his four friends:  
  
"Where's Kai?" he asked and Ray chuckled:  
  
"He's probably in the classroom." he replied "I saw him coming inside, when we were outside."  
  
At the sound of Kai's name, Nami looked to the floor, oblivious that Kane was looking at her, confused and curiosed.

Seconds later, the five teenagers walked inside their classroom and immediatly saw Kai at the end of the room, all by himself, his arms crossed. Though he had his eyes closed, Kai looked bored already.

"Come, lets sit with him." Ray said

Against her will, Nami saw Ray sat with Goki and Salima sat with Kane, which only left a seat right next to Kai.

As she bite her lip nervously, Nami sat next to the boy and opened her black bag, before taking her stuff from it and put it over the table, at same time she put her bag on the floor.

Then, Nami went silence, while Ray talked with Goki and Salima with Kane.

_'I want to know what I did wrong, but I can't just ask Kai.' _Nami thought to herself

_My I ask why not?_ a voice asked inside the dark reddish-orange haired girl's mind and Nami sighed

_Because he has been acting like is a piece of iceberg with me, lately. _Nami replied _And he kinda hurt me all those time when he talked with me, like I was an enemy or a person who shouldn't even dare to talk with him._

_Why do you care what Kai does or not? _the voice asked, interested _Don't tell me you like him._

At that Nami blushed, but before she could reply, a man in his thirties walked inside the room, dressed in a suit and walked to the teacher's place. He had dark brown hair and dark purple eyes and, once he reached his place, he cleared his throat:  
  
"Good morning, my name is Mr Toukisho and I'm your Maths teacher." the man started and everyone said 'good morning' minus Nami and Kai, who had already open his eyes and was looking silently at the teacher "I was counting on starting classes today, but I was informed that the first class would be about the new subject: BTPC. But for that, I call here the person that's going to explain everything to you. He's a teenager, but he was choosen to give you classes, along with three other teenagers. However, there's also an adult's supervision."  
  
As Mr Toukisho stopped talking, the classroom's door swung open and everyone looked at it, expecting to see who was the teenager the teacher had told them about.

Then, a dark red gaired boy walked inside, his aqua-blue eyes cold and void of any emotion and Nami opened her eyes wide once she recognized the boy.

_'No, it can't be him.' _Nami thought, at same time she stood up, not noticing the look in Ray, Goki, Kane and Salima's faces, which was of pure shock and in Kai's, which was off completely surprise.

Then, Nami opened her mouth and whispered a single word:

"Tala?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **So people, what do you think? Maybe I'm being a little evil for stopping here, but this chapter is already big so I had to stop somewhere. Will you please tell me what you think? Thank you!


	7. Freak Out

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and the characters you don't know.

««««»»»

**Special thanks to:  
  
SGCred: **My friend, who has been with me since the beginning. I think we should thank Daisy, because it was through her that we started talking, ne? Thank you, Daisy! «hehe» And thank you SGCred, for everything you have been doing, from your support to your words.

**Xx Shadow Wolf xX2:** One question: whose the person (beside guys) who see Tala and don't go hyper? «hehe» Don't worry about it, it's completely understandable. I'm happy to know you like the fic, I just don't know if you'll like the way I'll end the chapter. «laughs nervously»

**dreamlessnights:** You know, you're my loyal reader. I know I can always count with your reviews and opinion, and I also trust in them. Yes, both Kai and Nami are now going through the 'blushing over each other' time. But what will happen? Oh, yes, Eyes On Me is in danger, but don't worry, for now, I'll keep posting it (slowly, but for sure).

**DarkZero313:** Yes, I've read the new chapter from your story (haven't reviewed it thought, gomen, but I have been very busy). Thanks for your words, by the way.

**Calm Soul:** Thanks for your support towards my fics and I hope you keep reading them. There's no need to thank me, I like your fic and it's a pleasure to review it. Thanks for everything.

««««»»»

And now, the chapter....

«««»»»

**Chapter 7:** Freak Out

_'No, it can't be, I refuse to believe that's Tala.' _Nami told herself, as she watched the red haired boy walk to the front of the classroom, his face void of any emotion, his eyes gelid.

"It can't be." Nami whispered and the red haired boy looked at her and smirked, before looking at the rest of the students sat on the last row

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked and Nami winced at his cold voice "The Bladebreakers, the Psychics and the fugitive."

At the word, Nami felt a dagger piercing her heart and, as a reaction, she lost all the strength in her legs and fell on her chair again, her wide open aqua-green eyes never leaving the boy

"Tala." both Ray and Kane muttered dangerously as Salima looked worried at Nami, who was now pale, while Kai stared at Tala with an emotionless face

"Mr Ivanov, I would appreciate if you started ezplaining what BTPC is about." Mr Toukisho said, but Tala ignored him

"Where are the rest of the losers?" the red haired boy asked coldly, his eyes never leaving the last row

"Why do you want to know?" Ray asked and Tala smirked:  
  
"To watch you fail." he replied

Each cold word coming from Tala, was like a dagger against Nami's heart: why was he acting like that? Why was he acting like a completely different person? Why was he acting so coldly?  
  
"What happened to you?" Nami whispered, loud enough for Kai to hear it and the bluish-grey haired boy looked at her, by the corner of his eyes:  
  
"That's the real Tala Ivanov." he replied, his voice also void of any emotion "The Tala you said you knew was just a dream...an ilusion you didn't wanted to leave behind."

"It was not!" Nami hissed back, angrily

"BTPC will be the class where you'll learn all beyblade tecnics and practice with beyblades school will give you." Tala started, in a dull voice "However, those who already have beyblades may use those. The five best will earn bit-beasts and will form a team, which will be able to participate in any Tournament."  
  
"Hey, that's cool!" a student exclaimed and all the others agreed  
  
"This school was chosen to be the first one to have BTPC; in other words, this is an experience and, in case we end the year with positive results, other schools will start having BTPC too." Tala added and whispers started to be heard inside

Suddenly, when Tala looked at Nami and smirked, before looking away, the dark reddish-orange haired girl got up from her seat:  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Nami asked and, when Tala's eyes fell on her, the girl shivered. She had never seen Tala's eyes so cold before; they didn't had any life like they used to and Tala himself didn't looked like the old Tala at all

"You know, you should stay quiet if you don't want any problems." Tala instructed and Nami clenched her fists, while everyone turned at her  
  
"Damnit Tala, why are you talking to me like that?" she asked angrily, but hurt was visible in her eyes and Tala crossed his arms:  
  
"There's no other way of talking to a failed experience." he replied and Nami blinked her eyes, in an attempt to stop tears from falling :  
  
"How dare you to call me that, Tala?" the girl asked, hurt now clear in her eyes and voice "_Why_ are you talking to me like that?"

"Because you're nothing." Tala replied, calmy "And people despise those who are weaks, and who chose to become more invisible than air. For me you died on the same day you run away; you're nothing, but a putrid memory."

Nami opened her eyes wide at those words, her mouth was now opened as a silently gasp tried to escape from her lips. When Tala smirked, Nami's heart started to beat so painfully that the girl would probably wince, if she wasn't so shocked.

Then, without any other word, Tala walked away from the classroom and Mr Toukisho cleared his throat, before grabbing a book. While the teacher started talking about what they would do, Nami was still frozen in shock, ignoring her friends worried looks.

Suddenly, Nami closed her eyes and clenched her fists so hard she could feel the nails piercing her skin, and before anyone could do or say something, the dark reddish-orange haired girl stormed out off the classroom.

Behind her, Nami left her teacher ordering her to come back, her friends worried shouts and her rare tears.

«««»»»

Once the bell rang, everyone practically stormed out off the classroom and went to the place they had promise to met with the others, after the first class.

Since Ray was the only one who knew the way, Goki, Kane and Salima walked behind him, but all their minds were fixed on Nami. As for Kai, well, he had decided to desappeared as soon as he walked out of the classroom.

"I wonder where she is." Salima said, worried "I never saw Nami like that."  
  
"Yeah, we have to go look for her." Goki said, as the group walked out of the school into the enclosure  
  
"Look, lets go talk with the others." Ray said, as he led the group to the back of the school, where a fountain was, surrounded by many trees and green grass.

Students could be seen everywhere: sat close to the fountain, sat on the grass, under the trees, all of them talking about the long vacations and having fun.

However, there was a spot in the garden, which was known for being always used by the Bladebreakers, though it wasn't special: it was under a cheery-tree, which had a bench leaned against the tree's truck. It was one of the places where people didn't went much, since it was far from the fountain, but it was the best place to be surrounded by silence.

Of course silence was something that didn't surrounded the cheery-tree, for everyone else was already there, sweatdropping as Hillary hit Tyson at the back of his head.

"Hey people, you won't guess who was in our class explaining about BTPC!" Max exclaimed smiling, as he watched Ray and the others approaching "It was such a kodack moment."  
  
"It was Bryan, from the Demolition Boys!" Tyson exclaimed "Geez, I never felt such cold wind in my whole life."  
  
"Tyson, shut up, it was scary!" Hillary exclaimed to the boy, before crossing her arms "He looked such an iceberg."

"Ahh, is 'Miss Perfect' scared?" Tyson asked and Hillary prontly smacked him on the back of his head  
  
"Baka." was all Hillary said

"Hey, what's with the worried faces?" Jimmy asked, as he looked closely at his friends "And where's Nami and Kai?"  
  
"Hey, who explained you about BTPC?" Kevin asked at same time and Goki chuckled:  
  
"Tala Ivanov himself." he replied, at same time Mariah walked to Ray's side:  
  
"Where's Nami?" she asked and the black haired boy looked at her:  
  
"We don't know." he said and the Mariah blinked in confusion:  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" Chief asked and Kane cleared his throat:  
  
"Nami ran away, after Tala leaving our class. They had a discussion and Nami left the room, without telling us where she was going."

"What about Kai?" Max asked, as he raised an eyebrow "Did he went after Nami or something?"

"Hmph, I doubt that." Mariah said, as she crossed her arms "Didn't you saw the way he treated Nami during this whole week?"

"Well, I don't know." Ray said, as he scratched the back of his head "Anyway, the best we can do is go look for Nami as soon as get out of school."  
  
At that, everyone nodded.

««««»»»

Kai silently walked in one of the many school's halls, his arms folded against his chest, while his eyes scanned the area around him.

The bluish-grey haired boy couldn't help but think how his life had changed, since Nami apparead. She had come carrying a link between him and his past; carrying mysteries on her back and now, when he thought she had nothing else to tell them, Nami had acted like she knew Tala in a different way.

As if she had known him before he was turned into a cyborg.

Kai was so busy thinking about Nami, that he didn't saw a certain group talking in the middle of the hall, their cold voices making everyone that listened to them shiver.

"Well, I can see the 'great' Kai Hiwatari continues to be a lone wolf." a voice commented and Kai snapped from his thoughts, only to face the Demolition Boys

"Hmph, why do you care?" Kai asked, his face emotionless and his voice void of any emotions.

At that, Tala smirked and crossed his arms, as he leaned his back against the window, behind him:  
  
"You know Kai, I would never know you have a soft spot." he commented and Kai looked at him, by the corner of his eyes

_'What did he meant with that?'_ was the bluish-grey haired boy only question

"I don't have a soft spot." he replied, in a monotone voice "The only reason why I came here, was to ask what the hell you're doing here."  
  
"Oh Kai, do you really think any of us is going to tell you?" Tala asked, smirking "Please, it has been so funny to find all your soft spots. You're growing weak, and that's what's going to make you fail."

"I'm going to make you swallow those words, in the most painfull way imaginable." Kai said, in a deadly calm voice

"And I'm going to show the 'great' Kai Hiwatari is nothing but a weak little bird." Tala replied, right before the bell rang

Deadly yet gelid looks continued to be exchanged by both Tala and Kai, at same time the two of them turned their backs to each other and started walking down the opposites of the hall.

«««»»»

She didn't knew how much time had passed since she last saw Tala, but the truth was that Nami didn't cared.

Her aqua-green eyes were focused on her wrists, where two small lines could barely be seen. Those were the marks of a night Nami had wished so many times to be the last one she would see; those were the marks that her dreams were part of a reality unreal...those were the marks that all words spoken in her dreams, were to be told when she was wake.

_'Because you're nothing. And people despise those who are weaks, and who chose to become more invisible than air. For me you died on the same day you run away; you're nothing, but a putrid memory.'_

At the sound of those words, Nami closed her eyes and clenched her fists hard; she had had heard those same sentences for so many nights...during so many nightmares, that they had started haunting her whenever she was sleeping or wake.

And now...

Slowly, at same time a cold wind started playing with her also cold skin, Nami opened her eyes and looked straight, to the watch the sunset. It was beautiful to watch the Sun desappearing in the water, while the sky went from blue to purple and even pink.

A few doves could be seen crossing the sky, while the sea breeze continued to play with Nami's hair.

It was such a magical moment, yet the dark reddish-orange haired girl didn't had the strength to appreciate the moment. At least, not as much as she wanted to.

_'Hey, are you ok?' _a voice asked in Nami's mind and the girl took a deep breath, her eyes still lost in the sunset

_'Whay do you think?' _Nami asked back, a little angry _'I just saw Tala for the first time after such long time away from him, and he treats me like....shit.'_

As she continued to curse, Nami raised her knees up, wrapped her arms around them and looked down: _why _had Tala treated her like that?

"I knew I was going to find you here." a voice said suddenly and Nami looked up to see Kane in front of her, a small smile on his face "After all, which is the best place to find a wave, if not in the beach?"  
  
"Hey Kane." Nami complimented, as she raised her head "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Kane asked, as he sat next to the girl "Just to let you know, everyone else is looking for you."

"Why?" Nami asked, as she leaned her chin against her knees "I don't need people to worry about me."

"_You _may not w_ant _people to worry about you, but you can be sure you're friends are worried about you." Kane corrected and Nami sighed:  
  
"Kane..." the dark reddish-orange haired girl trailled off and looked down, at same time Kane raised an eyebrow "Wh...what do you think that happened to him?"

The question had come in a whisper, as if Nami was to scared even from asking and Kane shruged:  
  
"Nami, the only person who can answer to that question, is yourself." he replied and the girl looked at him, confused "I mean, you know Tala better than anyone else; you know what he has been through, just like you know which Tala's goals are. You cannot ask that question to anyone, but to those who Tala like you do. True, I found it very strange Tala's behavior, since he even sent us a letter asking for us to take care of you, but you're the only one who can explain the rest."

Nami looked down at her wrists, Kane's words still playing in her mind, when another teenager reached the stairs right behind the two friends and stopped walking.

"Am I suppose to hate him?" the dark reddish-orange haired girl asked, after a few seconds "Am I suppose to hate Tala for what he did?"  
  
Kane shook his head, at same time he moved closer to the girl and grabbed one of her hands:  
  
"You need to follow your heart." the blue haired boy instructed and Nami looked down "And stop doing that; do you think that's by looking to the ground that you're going to find the answers you're looking for?" Kane asked, slightly angry and the girl looked at him again

Behind the two friends, Kai crossed his arms and continued to watch the two teenagers talking and debating about what had happened in school.

"If you need answers and can't find them, then go ask Tala himself." Kane said and Nami opened her eyes wide in shock and surprise "You know Tala is probably the only one who can tell you something; so stop acting like you're lost when you're not!"

Kai narrowed his eyes when he noticed Nami's eyes starting to tear. That was the first time he was watching Nami crying and, by the look in Kane's face, the bluish-grey haired boy bet it was his first time too.

Nami's next words, which were carried to Kai by the sea breeze, made the boy open his eyes wide in surprise:  
  
"How am I suppose to ask Tala the reason for his hate? How am I suppose to confront the person I love the most, when that person thinks I'm nothing but a putrid memory?"

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Missing

**Disclaimer:** I own the characters you don't know and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to:**

**SGCred: **Girl, thank you so much for your support and help. I know I'm probably being a pain by now, but your opinions are really important to me (just like the opinions of all my other readers). Where would I be without you or the others? Thanks for everything!

**dreamlessnights:** Ah yes, there is a mystery between Nami and Tala, but I can't say what's going to happen or I'll spoil the surprise. Oh, and you think Kai is going softer? Does that mean he's being too OCC? Because if it's, please tell me. Oh, and don't worry about Eyes On Me, I will only delete it if I post one certain fic I've been writing for a while now. Thank you for everything!

**XxCrimson ShadowsxX: **I don't even know what to say; you really can't imagine how important those words are to me (I was really scared before posting this fic, you know?) I hope I won't desappoint you in the future.

**Xx Shadow Wolf xX2:** Well, guess you're going to find out what's going to happen with Nami in this chapter. Don't know if you'll like it thought.

**grand admiral chelli:** «tries to say something, but fails» Gosh, I swear I don't know what to say. I'm so happy to know you like Nami (I thought people would start sending me flames, saying she's an Mary Sue or something) and yeah, she's an 'angsty character' so to speak. Oh, yes, Kai's dream was part of a reality unreal. Can't say anything else, or I'll spoil the surprise. Thank you very much!!!

**Calm Soul:** Ohhh, I'm soooo relieved to know you like Nami (thank heavens, I thought you would start thinking she's a Mary Sue or something). Now, the answers to your questions will come soon, but you'll have to wait a little longer. Enjoy!

**DarkZero313:** Thanks for everything!!!

«««»»»

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This chapter is rated **_R_** and I'm so **_not_** condoning suicice. And people, I know about what I'm talking about.

«««»»»

**Chapter 8: **Missing

Nami kept tossing and turning on the bed, her heart beating faster at each minute, her closed eyes wishing to be opened without sucess.

Coldness and gelid winds kept embracing the girl in the middle of the darkness, as the girl continued to struggle to open her eyes and see the light she wished so much to find.

Then, rain started falling over the girl, but the drops were sharp knives instead of refreshing raindrops and before the dark-reddish orange girl could move, those same 'drops' started cutting her skin.

As she tried hard not to scream from the pain, the 'drops' kept hitting her everywhere, including her clothes and, despite of everything, Nami continued trying to wake up.

"Nami..." a voice called, as if it was being carried by the wind and, as an answer, the girl finally opened her eyes wide and sat abruptly on the bed.

"Nami..." the same voice called again and Nami looked to her right side, only to face a pair of gelid aqua-blue eyes

"Tala." she whispered and the dark red haired boy smirked evily:  
  
"Hello, putrid memory." he complimented "Tell me, how does it feel to be invisible?"  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Nami asked, before looking around her "No wait, this is another dream, isn't it? This is Boris doing."

"Oh really?" Tala asked, as Nami continued to look around the room "Then, if this is a dream, would I be able to do this?"

At same time Nami looked at him confused, Tala grabbed her arm and twisted it before smirking as Nami hissed in pain and clenched her other hand hard.

"See? This isn't a dream or Boris doing." Tala started, as he let go of Nami's arm and the girl looked at him, her eyes tearing. Then, when Nami's eyes met Tala's, the boy continued "This is your death."

Without any warning, Tala raised his hands and wrapped them around Nami's neck, before squeezing it hard, not caring with the fact Nami had screamed at his sudden movement.

As her scream broke the silence of the room, Nami jumped backwards and hit with her back against the headboard, at same time silent tears were streamming down her pale cheeks.

Immediatly a shadow appeared on her left side and Nami screamed again, at same time she tried to get away from the bed. However, a strong hand grabbed her arm and stopped the girl from escaping, but not from struggling:

"Let me go!" Nami shouted, as she continued to struggle "Please, let me go!"  
  
"Hey, shut up before you wake the whole house up." an annoyed voice commanded and Nami froze: that voice...

Slowly, the dark reddish-orange haired girl looked at the owner of the hand, which was still grabbing her hand, and breathed relieved when she saw a pair of reddish-brown eyes staring at her. Only then, Nami looked down at her lap, feeling embarassed by her behavior though she still had Tala's words playing inside her mind and, before she knew it, her eyes were filled with tears.

Then, before Kai could say or do a thing, Nami covered her face with her hands and started crying.

Shocked by such behavior, Kai couldn't help but wonder what he should do, since he really hated to see girls crying.

_Why don't you ask her what's wrong?_ Dranzer asked, in Kai's mind

_Hmph, and what would you know about this?_ Kai asked back

Without muttering a word, Kai put his hand over Nami's shoulder and the girl, as a reaction, threw herself against his chest and continued to cry.

Now Kai really didn't knew what to do, besides standing still while Nami continued to cry on him at same time she grabbed his black shirt as if she was a scared child, looking for comfort.

_Put your arms around her or something._ Dranzer instructed, suddenly _Show that you care._

With a growl, Kai did what he was told though he just couldn't believe he had been ordered by his bit-beast.

Slowly and moving as if he was afraid of touching the girl, Kai managed to put his arms around Nami while the girl continued to cry and muttering things which were a little hard to understand. Nevertheless, even if he didn't wanted to, Kai did managed to catch a few words:

"Death...Tala...rain...can't take it anymore...kill..."

At the sound of the last word, Kai opened his eyes wide in surprise, but quickly recovered at same time he put his hands on the girl's shoulders and pulled her away from him.

"What are you talking about?" the bluish-grey haired boy asked, in his usual cold voice at same time he tried to hide any glimpse of emotions off his face  
  
However, when Nami looked at him with bloodshot eyes, Kai felt something stir inside of him.

"Oh, what am I doing?" Nami asked, as she blinked and understood what she had been doing "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Kai, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Nami, what the hell are you talking about?" Kai asked, annoyed and slightly confused "And why the hell did you woke up screaming and crying like that?"  
  
At the question, Nami immediatly looked down:  
  
"I had a nightmare, that's all." she whispered, before wipping the tears which had stopped falling down her cheeks, as if time had froze to them "And I'm sorry for the show I just did; I don't know what happened."

"Hmph." was the only reply she got, at same time Kai crossed his arms and looked at her, as if he was waiting for a better answer

"Why do I have the feeling you're lying?" Kai asked after a few seconds in silence and Nami bite her lower lip, at same time she continued to stare at her lap "Damnit Nami, how are we suppose to help you, if you don't tell us everything?"

"But I already told you everything I knew." Nami said, confused by such question "I don't have anything else to say."  
  
For a few seconds, Kai only stared at Nami, his eyes void of any emotion and the dark reddish-orange girl couldn't help but move unconfortable under Kai's gaze.

"Hmph, while you keep believing in that, there's no point on trying to help you." the bluish-grey haired boy said, before laying on the bed again and turn his back to Nami

_Uh, I liked that one; he sounded really worried._ a voice commented inside Nami's mind _And the way he embraced you, when you were crying. Uh, I even shivered._

At that observation, Nami blushed and shook her head

_He was only being nice._ she replied

_Yeah right, Kai being nice? C'mon Nami, that's really unlike him. However, he seemed to be really worried about you. _the voice said _Ohhh, is my little Nami breaking hearts? Specially, Mr 'I'm a badass, so don't mess with me'?_

_Shut up. _Nami said, as a deep color of red appeared on her cheeks, though it was barely visible since it the girl was surrounded by darkness _He only showed he has a heart._

_Yeah, after a whole week treating you like you don't even deserve to live. _the voice replied _C'mon Nami, just admit it; he cares for you. He just needs to see that too._

As an answer, Nami shook her head and slowly layed on the bed, on her back, before putting a hand over her forehead. By now her mind had already returned to the nightmare and, after sending a glance in Kai's direction, Nami turned her back to the boy and sighed.

As the Moon made it's way on the sky, both Nami and Kai's eyes continued open, their minds lost in thoughts and questions.

«««»»»

The whole group was laughing and talking, as they slowly at their meals, while white clouds crossed the beautifull sky from time to time, giving to the teenagers a good protection from the sunlight.

"Hey Tyson, don't eat all the food!" Hillary exclaimed, as she watched the dark blue haired boy stuffing his face, just like Gary who was ignoring all the conversations around him

"C'mon Hillary, let me eat in peace." Tyson protested, with a full mouth and Hillary made a disgusted face:  
  
"Argh, _Tyson_, eat before you talk." the brunette instructed, annoyed "You're making me sick!"  
  
"Really? Then you aren't going to eat that, are you?" Tyson asked, looking at the cookies in Hillary's lap and before the brunette could say a word, the boy just grabbed a hand full of cookies  
  
"Hey, those are mine!" Hillary shouted, and everyone laughed

Under a shade of a second cherry-tree, rather close to the one where the huge group was, were Nami and Kai. However, while Nami was watching her friends closely, with a small smile on her face, Kai was on her left side, with his back against the tree-truck, arms folded against his chest and closed eyes.

Nami always liked to watch people, because she would always managed to find something the others didn't. Like Hillary and Tyson, for instant; they looked like cat and mouse, yet it was so obvious they cared for each other and it was clear as crystal they liked each other.

Then, there was the case 'Ray and Mariah', the 'friends soon to be lovers'. Gosh, Nami had never seen such odd couple. Both felt completely at easy with each other, they were friends since they were littles, but both were to shy to actually do something about their situation.

"Hey Nami, Kai, want to participate?" Jimmy asked suddenly, at same time Tyson and Kane raised their beyblades and pointed them towards each other, while Max was in the middle of them, with a smile on his face.

Nami shook her head, at same time a warm breeze started playing with her dark reddish-orange hair:  
  
"I prefere to watch." she replied, while Kai looked to his friends, his face completely emotionless

"3....2...1...LET IT RIP!!!" Max shouted, and both Kane and Tyson launched their beyblades

At each crash, memories flooded Kai's mind...at each scream, voices started ringing in Kai's ears...at each eye-contact, Kai felt daggers against his heart

Then, at same time Tyson and Kane screamed, a memory consumed Kai's body and mind:

_'"I need you to train her." Boris ordered, as he pointed to the dark reddish-orange haired girl, next to him "I need to you to make her the best beyblader in here."  
  
"Hmph, why should I do it?" Kai asked, as he crossed his arms "She's a girl and girls are weaks."_

_"I won't train her." Tala said, at same time, his fists clenched so hard his knuckers were white "What is she doing here anyway? She will never be like us!"_

_"Oh, but you **will** train her." Boris started, a smirk on his face "You see, Voltaire wants you to do so. He wants this girl to be the best beyblader after you; she will be the first female beyblader inside the Abbey whenever you want it or not."_

_Suddenly the ten year old girl gave a step foward, her eyes locked with Tala's, but her face was completely emotionless:  
  
"I have accepted Boris invitation to become the first female at the Abbey." she started, as she looked from Tala to Kai, and back to Tala again "I understand I may look weak, hopeless and even like I don't deserve to be here, but I wish to become a great beyblader and I promise to do everything you tell me to."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tala snapped and Kai looked at him, with cold eyes "Why are you here? What makes you think we're going to help you?"  
  
"Because that's your duty." the girl replied and Kai watched as Tala looked down, his fists still closed hard, while he continued muttering things under his breath'_

"C'mon Tyson, show him who's the man!" Ray exclaimed, as Chief continued to type furiously at same time he talked with Dizzy

"They still look like they're brothers." Salima commented to her teammates, as she watched Kane and Tyson's move in perfect harmony  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing isn't it?" Goki asked and the brunette nodded, a smile on her face:  
  
"C'mon Kane!" Salima exclaimed, suddenly "Show them who'se the best!"  
  
"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouted suddenly, and his beyblade shocked with Kane's with an incredible speed

Nami slowly got up, completely oblivious Kai was staring at her and she was about to walk towards the group, to root for both boys when a grey beyblade appeared right in front of her feet, spinning furiously.

When she looked at the beyblade, Nami opened her eyes wide and immediatly looked up, to see Tala walking towards her, with the rest of the Demolition Boys.

"Tala..." the girl whispered, as the wind continued to swirl around her and, when Tala's streched his hand, the beyblade flew to it

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked, as he stopped his attack at same time as Kane, who looked from Nami to Tala

With cold eyes, Tala started scanning the group until he saw Kai, who was still leaned against the tree-truck:  
  
"Hmph, we came to see if you losers still fight the same way you did." Ian said, as he smirked and Nami looked at him: they were all so different.

"Why? Are you afraid we're better than you?" Ray asked, as he crossed his arms "Because, if you are, I'm warning you: you better start trembling."  
  
"Uh, we're sooo scared." Ian replied, in a mock way before laughing "You guys are not only losers, but stupid. You really think we're scared of you? Please..."

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked suddenly, her eyes on Tala who smirked as soon as his eyes fell the girl

"To wish for the raindrops to turn into knives." he replied "And for the refreshing rain to be nothing else than blood."  
  
At those words Nami opened her eyes wide in surprise, while everyone shared confused looks and Kai narrowed his eyes.

Then, as silence fell upon that place, Tala turned to his teammates and make a small gesture with his head towards school before turning around, leaving behind a very confused group, a shocked Nami and a suspiscious Kai.

_'How did he knew?' _Nami asked herself, as she kept watching the Demolition Boys walking away, at same time Tyson scratched the back of his back:  
  
"Did anyone understood about what he was talking about?" he asked to his friends, only to recieve shrugs as answers, at same time Mariah stepped closer to Ray:  
  
"They're so creepy." she commented and Ray looked at her, before smiling:  
  
"Oh, don't worry about them, barking dogs don't bite." he replied and Mariah couldn't help, but smile back

Suddenly Hillary screamed and everyone looked at her, only to see the brunette looking at her watch:  
  
"The next class will begin in five minutes!" she shouted, before looking at her friends "C'mon, we need to clean this up!"  
  
"Ahh, relax Hillary, it's not like you'll be late." Tyson said and the brunette looked at him:  
  
"Did I talked to you?" she asked and Tyson winced at her tone of voice, before smiling:  
  
"Oh, all right, we'll help you cleaning this up." he said and Hillary raised an eyebrow:  
  
"But of course you're going to help me clean this up." she said, in a matter-of-factly "You ate too."  
  
"C'mon guys, stop discussing and lets work." Chief said, as he closed his laptop and everyone nodded

Minutes later, when the group had already cleaned everything and was now walking towards their classrooms, Nami couldn't help but think about what Tala had said:

_'How did he knew?' _Nami asked, to herself _'I mean, it was only a dream...right?'_

«««»»»

After long hours lost in works, words and writing, the whole group finally got out of their last class and met at the school entrance. They were all happy for going home, but sadly all of them had work to do, which meant they would probably have a long night ahead:  
  
"Hey, why don't we do homework together?" Tyson asked suddenly, as the group slowly made it's way out of the school's enclosure "I mean, we're all in the same classes and it would be quicker if we do everything together."  
  
"You mean, it would be easier to _copy_ others work." Hillary commented and Tyson looked at her, arms folded against his chest:  
  
"No, I was talking about doing everything by ourselves." he said and Hillary blinked:  
  
"Ok, who are you and what did you do with Tyson?" she asked and everyone else chuckled, as Tyson asked what she meant with that

"But you know, it's a great idea." Ray said and Mariah looked at him, an eyebrow raised:  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked, before raising an hand "No wait, did you just agreed with Tyson's idea?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Ray said, as he nodded "I mean, it would be a great oportunity for us to be together. Besides, Tyson's right; we would probably do everything faster."  
  
"Well, I guess we could try and do it." Chief commented and Hillary shook her head:  
  
"Are you out of your mind?!" she asked, before pointing at Tyson "He just wants to copy our homeworks, I know it."

"Do you really have such opinion about me?" Tyson asked suddenly and Hillary looked at him, prepared to reply, when she noticed how hurt the boy seemed to be  
  
"Well, I..." the brunette trailled off, when Tyson turned to Max and started talking to him

"Well, er...what do we do then?" Salima asked and everyone shared a look  
  
"Well, we can go to gramps house." Tyson said suddenly, without looking at Hillary, who was now looking down "There's lots of space there and free rooms; we can even sleep there in case we finish late."  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea." Max said, smiling "So, are we going now?"  
  
"Yeah, the sooner the better." Tyson said, nodding

One hour later, everyone was already in Tyson's grandfather's dojo, sat on the floor, doing their homeworks in group, pairs or alone.

In one corner were the Psychics, making their History work while, in the opposite side where the White Tigers, minus Mariah, doing their Maths homework and, finally, between the two teams, were the Bladebreakers, minus Ray, making their Chemistry works.

Mariah and Ray were close to the dojo's door, doing their English homework, while Kai was rather close to Nami, doing nothing since he was leaned against the wall, his eyes closed and arms closed, while the dark reddish-orange haired girl was sat on the floor, next to Hillary.

However, the three of them were thinking about everything, except their homework.

_'Did I really hurt him?'_ Hillary thought as she slowly looked at Tyson, only to see that the dark blue haired boy was really doing his homework alone, though he did made a few questions from time to time to Max and Chief _'But how can he blame me? I mean, I'm not used to see Tyson being responsible. He's always so...care-free and...what did he said on the other night? Ah yes, his motto is 'Hakuna Matata', he always do everything without caring about the consequences. That's why I thought it was weird to see him doing something responsible...that's why I said those things.'_

"Hey Nami..." Hillary whispered and the dark reddish-orange haired girl snapped from her thoughts, to look at her:  
  
"Hai?"

"Do you think I...I don't know, do you think I wasn't fair with Tyson?" Hillary asked and Nami blinked in confusion, before chuckling:  
  
"Hillary, I can't say if what you did was correct or not and if Tyson is mad at you, because I hardly know you." she started "I mean, sure, I have been with you for more than a week now, but there's still so many things I need to know about you and the guys."

"That's true, but you probably already noticed Tyson is like a little kid." Hillary replied and Nami chuckled again:  
  
"Maybe that's the reason you care for him so much, ne?" she asked and, without knowing why, Hillary blushed "I mean, admit it Hillary, if it wasn't for the fact Tyson is...well, the way he is, you probably would never have the relationship you two have."

"I don't like Tyson, if that's what you're thinking." Hillary commented and Nami shook her head:  
  
"I'm not thinking anything Hillary, I'm just saying I think it's better for you to go talk with him." she replied "I mean, this is Tyson we're talking about, it's hard to know about what he's thinking, but one thing is for sure; don't wait until it's too late, because then you won't be able to reverse any of your actions."

"I guess you're right." Hillary said, before smiling "Thanks Nami."  
  
"You're welcome." Nami replied, before looking at her open book and grab a pencil

Slowly and though she didn't knew what she was going to do, Nami leaned the pencil against the white page and let it started writing something. However, seconds later, when the dark reddish-orange haired girl saw what she had done, she gasped silently:

_«You're nothing more than a putrid memory.»_

_'Why did I wrote this?' _Nami asked to herself, as she stared silently at the words _'Tala...'_

_C'mon Nami, don't be sad, he'll be the same Tala you knew. _a voice said inside the girl's mind, but Nami shook her head

_No, I can't help him._ she thought _It's all my fault his like that. I know if I had been quicker...if I had found the Bladebreakers sooner, he wouldn't be like the way he is now._

_How can you say that? You know why you didn't found them sooner; you know Tala doesn't blame you for what happened._ the same voice said inside Nami's mind _Please Nami, don't give in, I know we'll figure what to do sooner or later._

_It's already too late. _Nami replied, sadly _He told me himself; he wishes for the rain to turn into knives and for the raindrops to turn into blood. He wishes my death, because I wasn't able to save him._

_Stop!!! Nami, you can't think like that. Remember what happened to you, last time you wanted to gave up? _the voice asked, now souding worried and nervous _You have friends now and they want to help you. Please, hold on...don't give up._

_I'm nothing than a putrid memory. _Nami said, more to herself than to the voice _He hates me and I can't handle that. I need him, but he loathes me. I miss him, but he only wants to see me dead._

_Nami, please... _the voice begged, but the dark reddish-orange haired girl shook her head

_You don't understand. _Nami started _It's like I have this...this hole inside me, it's like something's missing and no matter what I do, it just doesn't desappear. No matter how hard I try to talk with my friends...no matter how hard I try to forget this empty feeling, I keep feeling something's missing._

_What are you going to do? _the voice asked, now completely scared and Nami sighed:

_There's only one thing I can do. _she replied, before standing up

"Hey Nami, finished your homework already?" Tyson asked, when he saw the girl getting up and Nami shook her head:  
  
"Iie, I'm going to drink some water." she replied "I'll be right back."

_Kai, something wierd is going on. _Dranzer said, into his master's mind and Kai opened his eyes

_Hn, what is it? _he asked, as he watched Nami walk out of the dojo

_I heard this voice...I don't know who it is, but I'm certain it was a bit-beast. _Dranzer started _It asked for help._

_Hn, and I should care because...?_ Kai trailled off and he knew that, if was possible, Dranzer would have rolled his eyes

_It's Nami! _Dranzer exclaimed and, without knowing why, Kai looked immediatly towards the dojo's door and, without saying a word, he run out if it

_'Why am I listening to Dranzer?' _Kai asked to himself, as he run towards the kitchen _'Damnit, why do I even care about what that girl does?'_

While Kai run at full speed towards the kitchen, Nami was already inside it, looking at the sharp knife in her hand.

It was a strange moment, because on contrary of what had happened on the last time she tried to end with all the pain, Nami was now feeling that, if she did reached her goal, she would leave behind something important to her.

But what, the girl didn't knew.

She had nothing left; the only person that truly matter to her, hated her and wished for her to be invisible, so why was she feeling like she was going to leave something important behind?

_Nami, please don't do it. You're stronger than this; think about you friends, about Kai or Tala. _the voice pleaded inside the dark reddish-orange haired girl's mind, but the female teenager ignored it

_'Kai.' _Nami thought, and a sad smile appeared on her face _'I think he's the only one I regret leaving behind.' _however, as soon as that thought crossed her mind, Nami shook her head _'No, he treated me like shit, just like Tala, why am I even thinking about him?'_

_Nami..._ the voice called, but this time the girl ignored it completely, at same time she raised her left wrist and leaned the knife's blade against her white skin

_'I guess this is it.' _Nami thought, not noticing the tears which had began to fall down her cheeks _'I'm sorry, for I have failed.'_

Then, slowly, Nami started making a small yet deep cut on her left wrist, but before she could complete the job, Kai burst inside the kitchen:  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" was the boy only question, as Nami looked up from her cut to look at him, completely shocked:  
  
"Kai..." she whispered, before falling on her knees and, without thinking twice, Kai run towards the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders:  
  
"Why are you doing this?" the bluish-grey haired boy asked, as Nami continued to cry "Answer me, damnit!"

"I...I..." as she trailled off, Nami looked into Kai's eyes and immediatly let the knife fall from her grasp, when she noticed the boy's eyes weren't cold anymore, on contrary, they seemed to be pleading for her to be honest with him

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kai asked, as he noticed the girl's bleeding wrist

"I couldn't take it anymore." Nami whispered as Kai got up and, surprisinly, he took his scarf off his neck and put it around the girl's wound "I tried, I swear I did, but I failed..."  
  
"How can you have failed?" Kai asked, as he continued to wrap Nami's wound with his scarf "You have been very brave until now."  
  
At those words, Nami shook her head as her vision became blurry:  
  
"I couldn't help Tala." she mumbled "I couldn't help the person I love the most."  
  
Kai opened his eyes wide in surprised, but that look quickly changed to a worried one when Nami fell on him, unconscious.

"Why do you love him?" Kai asked in a whisper, not noticing his friends appearing on the kitchen's door at same time he ignored the questions that were appearing inside his mind, such as: why do I care?

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **People, be honest with me, was Kai too OCC in this chapter? And does this chapter suck? Because I think it does, and I'm kinda tired of writting terrible chapters, because you guys deserve better than that.


	9. My Wonder Moon

**Disclaimer: **I own the characters you don't know and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Especial thanks to:**

**SGCred:** Thank you so much for all your support and help. I swear I don't know if I would be posting half of my fics if it wasn't for your words. Thank you so much and good luck with your fics and at school!

**sakura:** I'm so happy to know you liked the chapter and what Kai did. I was a little scared because I didn't wanted him to look to much OOC, but now I'm happy to know it wasn't that bad.

**XxCrimson ShadowsxX: **Ok, so Kai was alittle OOC, but it's just like you said; it's hard to keep him in character, because even though he is the ice king, Kai also has feelings. I'm trying to make him show the soft side we all know he has (though he doesn't want to show) slowly. I just hope you don't think he's too much OOC in this chapter (I tried not to make him, but it's hard). By the way, loved your last sentence.

**grand admiral chelli:** Uff, I'm soooo relieved to know the chapter didn't suck. I tried to write it and, well, it ended the way you saw. And I'm also happy to know you liked Kai on the last chapter; now I just hope you like him in this new chapter «winces». Oh, I hope he isn't too much OOC. Thank you so much for your words!

**DarkZero313:** Thank you and I will; I just hope you keep enjoying this story.

**Calm Soul:** Yay, you like Nami (the 'angsty character' «hehe») and the way Kai acted. Uff, but yeah, I know he was alittle out-off-character, but I tried not to make him look to much OOC. Thank you very much for your words and support.

»«»«»«

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** People, College has began and it will be hard to continue to post my fics as quick as I use to. I'm trying to mantain the same time between the chapters, but now I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. For that, I decided to warn you to check my bio from time to time for I'll start writing there the dates when I'll probably post the new chapters. Thank you very much for the attention and, please, forgive the OOCness ahead.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 9:** My Wonder Moon

Everyone was sat inside the dojo, staring at each others or to something they had found inside that place, but everyone's mind was focused on the same thing: Nami. No one full understood why the dark reddish-orange haired girl had done what she did, or even what had lead her to reach that same breaking point.

It was such a mystery and the truth was all of them had end up believing they had found out everything about Nami. However that last event had show them they had yet to learn many things about the girl.

Nevertheless, as everyone tried to say or do something to break the silence that had born inside the dojo, Mariah, Hillary and Salima where inside Kai's room, changing Nami's bloody clothes for pj's, when Salima remembered something:  
  
"Has anyone seen Kai?" she asked, as she grabbed Nami's blood stained shirt and let it fall on the floor "I mean, he just desappeared."  
  
"No, I haven't seen him since we brough Nami from the kitchen." Hillary replied, as she tried to put a clean shirt on Nami "I wonder where he go."  
  
"Hey, what are we suppose to do with that?" Mariah asked, as she pointed to the now bloody scarf around Nami's wrist

"Let it be." Salima replied, as she looked at the scarf "Hey, whose that scarf anyway?"

"Well, there's only one person I know that wears a white scarf." Hillary commented, as she noticed the small white parts that could be seen on the piece of cloth "But no, that's impossible, I mean, that would be so unlike him."

"Are you thinking about Kai?" Mariah asked, before smirking "I doubt he was the one who did that, I think Kai is too much much of an...anti-social to do something good towards someone."  
  
"Mind if I don't agree?" Salima asked, as she sat next to Nami at same time the other two girls looked at her, confused "I mean, I may not know Kai as good as you two do, but I think he does have a heart. Even if Kai is the anti-social we all know, you have to agree there's no one else here who uses a scarf."

"So, what are you saying?" Mariah asked, as she crossed her arms "That Kai actually cares about what happens? That somewhere, deep inside him, is a heart?"  
  
"Yes." Salima replied, with a nod "I think Kai cares for everyone, including Nami, but...I don't know, maybe he doesn't want anyone to see that side of him."  
  
"Well, that's possible." Hillary muttered, before shaking her head "But lets go see the guys, I told them we would go back to the dojo as soon as we changed Nami."  
  
"But what about her cut?" Salima asked, as she stared to Nami's wrist "The scarf isn't enough to stop the bleeding."  
  
"Tyson said his grampa would come to take care of it." Hillary started "Tyson said his grampa's is used to take care of deep wounds like cuts, due to his training."  
  
"Ok, then." Salima whispered, before looking one last time to the sleeping Nami and got up "But do you think it's wise to leave her alone?"  
  
"Don't worry so much Salima, Nami won't go anywhere." Mariah started, a small smile on her face "She's fine now. Besides, Tyson's grandfather will come in a few minutes."

With a small smile, Salima followed Mariah and Hillary out of the room, before closing the door and turn the lights off, leaving the sleeping Nami alone to face her fears.

«««»»»

Kai was leaned against a tree-truck, in the middle of Tyson's grandpa's garden, his eyes locked with something he was securing in his hand. Something that was the key for a closed door...an answer to many mysteries, but also the question of many events.

The object Kai was holding was nothing more than a blood-red beyblade, with a aqua-green bit-chip. A beyblade that connected Kai to Nami, his past to the girl's secrets.

However, what made everything possible..what made light penetrate darkness, though there were still some dark corners, was the imagine of the bit-beast on the aqua-green bit-chip: a black panther with aqua-marine eyes.

_'How's this possible?'_ Kai asked to himself, as his brownish-red eyes continued fixed on the picture of the bit-beast _'How can she have this? It doesn't make any sense. How can that...weakling have this?!'_

Nothing made sense and, for the first time, Kai couldn't help but feel completely annoyed. True, the fact Kai had found that beyblade on the kitchen's floor when everyone had run to him and Nami, did gave him some time to observe it and reach answers that only created more questions.

Like, how was it possible for Nami, who was nothing but a weak girl with no will power, have such bit-beast? A bit-beast so powerfull, and that resemble in various ways to Tala's bit-beast and even Kai's?

"How's this possible?" Kai asked to himself, before tighthing his grip on the beyblade and look to the stary sky above him, where little and shiny dots could easily be spotted, on contrary of what happened to the Moon which could not be seen on that night.

Suddenly a light catched his attention and Kai turned his attention to the tradicional house next to him and looked to the closed doors, from where light was coming. That was the room to where Tyson had took Nami to, along with Kane and Ray's help. Tyson's grandfather was probably there now, taking care of the dark reddish-orange haired girl's wound.

With narrowed eyes, Kai put the blood-red beyblade on his pocket and, in silence, he started walking to the room where Nami was.

It was time to get some answers.

«««»»»

A pair of aqua-blue eyes stared at a couple of trees: both were naked, shivering as the cold wind hit their bear and fragile branches, but both trees also managed to look strong and powerfull.

With darkness slowly wrapping those same trees, it seemed like their branches were sharp knives, pointed towards the sky, beging form something to come and dress them again.

However, for Tala, they were nothing else besides weak things, which lives were always lead by the will of the elements.

Those trees were just like some memories of the red haired boy, which kept haunting him whenever it was night or day...dark or bright...

"Hey Tala." a cold voice called out, breaking the silence and the red haired boy looked by the corner of his eyes to the entrance of the room, only to see one of his teammates "Boris wants to see you. I don't know what you did, but he's mad."

Despite Ian's smirk, Tala crossed his arms and slowly made his way out of the room, without even looking at his teammate. What was the point? He was weak and no weakling deserved a single thought much less a glance.

Silently, the leader of the Demolition Boys made his way through the halls to the basement, where he knew Boris was, along with many scientists. All of them seemed to have fun when they tested their cavys, which were non-other than the Demolition Boys.

Despite the fact Tala deeply hated when he was put inside one of the tubes and connected to so many wires, the red haired boy couldn't help but smile coldly everytime he remembered the pain of those tests. The pain...the visions he would have while he was connected to an artificial darkness...the power that would run through his veins...

Tala's thoughts were interrupted when a wooden door come into view. Slowly, the boy opened it only to be swallowed by darkness, which desappeared as soon as Tala walked inside the room and was surrounded by various computer, screens and other types of technology.

"Where's Boris?" Tala asked in his usual cold voice and one of the scientists pointed to the desk, that was facing four screens, where a huge, black leather chair could be seen.

Without any other word, the Demolition Boy's leader crossed his arms again and started walking towards the desk and saw a man, which was wearing a black mask, sat on the chair:  
  
"You wanted to talk with me?" Tala asked, his voice still void of any emotion and the masked man looked at him:  
  
"Tell me _Tala_, who gave you the order to say all those things to the failed experiment?" he asked, while his eyes locked with the boy's "Do you have any idea of the consequences of your words?"  
  
"Hmph, no and I don't care." was all Tala replied, as he continued to look at Boris with an emotionless face "What happened to that weakling?"  
  
"She tried to kill herself." Bories replied, in a bored voice "Tell me Tala, what would you do if she had died? How would you explain her absence?"  
  
"I don't care if she lives or not." Tala started, but unconsciously he clenched his fists. Nevertheless, such gesture passed unnoticed for Boris, since the red haired boy had his arms folded against his chest "She could die for all I know, because weaklings are not important in this world."

"But you forget Tala, that weakling is the only one who can control the bit-beast." Boris commented, before narrowing his eyes "For your own sake, I hope you'll stop acting like you're the king of the world. After all, I brought you to the top of the most powerfull beybladers in the world, and I can also make you stumble right to the end of the list or even erase you completely from any documentation."

At that threat, Tala narrowed his eyes before turning around and walk out of the room; threats were nothing but empty words, of people who didn't knew how to defend themselves. Did Boris believe he would scary him that easily? Besides, Tala had something important to take care of, no matter what his boss told him.

He was going to show everyone he was the strongest and, for that, he would not only destroy Kai Hiwatari, but also the failure experiment called Nami.

«««»»»

Kai was just outside Nami's room, debating with himself if he should open the door or not, when a hand tapped on the shoulder and the bluish-grey haired boy turned around only to groan silently.

"Hey Kai, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked, with a small smile on his face "Oh, I know, you're worried about Nami, right? Well, don't worry, granpa is probably already taking care of her wound."  
  
"Hn." was all Kai said when he noticed everyone else walking towards him, all of them talking in low voices or just exchanging looks

"So, do you think your grandpa has finished?" Mariah asked, as she walked to Ray's side and the dark blue haired boy chuckled:  
  
"I dunno." he replied "I don't even know when he got there."

Suddenly and right when Kane was about to open his mouth, the door from Nami's room was opened and Tyson's granpa appeared:  
  
"What are you all doing awake, at this hour?" was all the old man asked, as his eyes fell on the huge group "You should be resting, or did you forgot you have school tomorrow?"

"Jiya, how's Nami?" Tyson asked back, as he gave a step closer to his grandfather "We're really worried about her."  
  
"Yeah, did you manage to take care of her cut?" Salima asked, worried and the older man smiled:  
  
"Of course I did." he replied and everyone breathed relieved "Now you better go sleep or I'll just make you train."  
  
"Train? But jiya, it's midnight!" Tyson exclaimed and the old man grabbed his wooden sword, which was secured to his waist:  
  
"I give you one minute to scatter, before I change my mind." he said and, after sharing a look, all the teenagers, minus Kai, walked to their rooms. When he noticed the Bladebreakers' leader, Tyson's gradfather smiled "So you're really worried about the girl, huh? Well, she's fine, but you may enter if you wish. Just don't wake her up, or you'll suffer."

Kai stared at the man by the corner of his eyes, before 'Hn'ed and, without saying a single word, he just turned to the direction of his room and walked away.

When Kai desappeared in the darkness, Tyson's grandfather laughed:  
  
"Young people." was all he said, before closing the door that connected to Nami's room and walk away.

«««»»»

Darkness continued to swallow the house while low songs broke the silence outside, for many were the animals which didn't slept while the stars shined on the dark ocean above.

Everything was quiet, though wind would blow from time to time and make the leaves rustle, while some birds would fly up to the sky, to feel freedom against their features or simply seeking for foor or a place to rest.

However, the peacefull atmosphere was broken when a door was slowly opened, only to reveal a shadow to the night. A shadow that, after looking around, closed the door again and silently walked towards another door. A door which connected to a room, where everyone was probably fast asleep.

Without a noise, the figure walked inside the room and froze when a snore emerged from one of the futon's on the floor. Nevertheless, seconds later, the shadow approached the futon which was close to the corner and bent down.

Though the figure had been reluctant to continue, it finally decided to raise a hand and touch a shoulder. However, before anything else could be done, a pair of eyes shot open and a warm hand grabbed the other at same time a second figure raised from the futon.

"Follow me." whispered a voice and, after a silent eye-contact, the two figures made their way out of the room and walked towards the garden, where various types of trees, flowers and bonsais could be seen.

After a lick of lips, aqua-green eyes met brownish-red ones and a sigh broke the silence that surrounded the two teenagers:  
  
"Kai, I..."

"Have lots of things to explain." the bluish-grey haired boy finished and Nami sighed again, for she knew he was right; it was time for the mystery to come to an end.

The dark reddish-orange haired girl had taken profit of the night to dream and think about what she should do when she finally faced her friends and now that she was finally face-to-face with Kai, Nami knew she had to be honest with him.

She had a debt with Kai and Nami knew the only way to repay what the boy had done for her, was by telling him her deepest secret.

A secret that could change everything, forever.

"Yeah, I guess I do." was all Nami said in a whisper, as wind started to play with her and Kai's hair

As if he was expecting an answer, Kai crossed his eyes and continued looking at the girl in front of him, who seemed to be really interested with the ground. Kai was positive Nami was thinking about what she should tell him, and the bluish-grey haired boy couldn't help but feel annoyed by her silence. So, still without saying a word, Kai grabbed the beyblade he had put on his pants before going to sleep:  
  
"Mind explaining, how you have this?" the boy asked as he showed Nami the blood-red beyblade and the girl gasped when her eyes fell on it:  
  
"H...how...how did y...?" before Nami could stop stuttering, Kai narrowed his eyes and gave a step foward:  
  
"For your own sake, you better start talking." he said, in a cold voice "How can you have this? How can you have Akumu as your bit-beast, when you're nothing else but a weakling?"  
  
Despite the fact Nami couldn't help but feel shock by the coldness of Kai's words, the girl snapped out from her transe as soon as the word 'weakling' escaped the boy's lips.

"Maybe I'm stronger than I look." she explained, in a cold voice "Why? Can't handle the fact I have a bit-beast as strong as yours?"  
  
"What did you had to do to get this?" Kai asked, his eyes still narrowed "I bet you did all this only to make us pity you, but let me tell you, that will never happen."  
  
"You don't know anything and I don't need your pity. Now, give me back my blade!" Nami exclaimed through gritted teeth, before trying to grab the beyblade in Kai's hand. However, the boy was too fast for her and, since she didn't managed to mantain her balance when she tried to grab the beyblade, Nami couldn't stop herself and fall foward, right on Kai.

Since neither of them didn't succeeded to catch their balance, both teenagers ended up falling on the ground, being Nami on top of Kai. However, it had not only being their bodies to touch each other, but also their lips.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Fall To Pieces

**Disclaimer: **I own everything you don't know and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred: **«bows» Thank you so much for everything you have been doing for me. I really don't know what I else I should say, because you have been such a great friend. Thank you very much for everything, but forgive my lack of words. Oh, wait, I forgot, I'm happy to know you like the way I'm writting this fic. Hope you still do. Thanks for everything!

**dreamlessnights:** Well, sorry, can't answer to any of your questions, but yeah, Boris _is_ evil. Oh, but there's more to come. What excatly I can't say, but I hope you'll like it. Ah, and you'll finally have the answer to one question you did a couple of times. «wink»

**grand admiral chelli:** Yes, you can hope and I guess you will have to read the chapter to find out about the kiss, ne? I hope you enjoy it!

**Daniel Felkisher:** Sorry about the cheesy beginning, and I'm sorry for I cannot answer your question (it would spoil the plot).

**DarkZero313:** I will, promise!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 10:** Fall To Pieces

Nami froze on the same second she understood she was more than in a compromising position with Kai. One of Kai's legs was between Nami's, and the girl also had both her hands on both sides of Kai's head.

But the fact her _lips_ were pressed against_ Kai's _was what scared the dark reddish-orange haired girl, after all, Nami couldn't think straight, let alone react to what was happening.

So Nami decided to confront the beast and give it a try. She didn't knew what had possessed her to be so bold, but before the girl could stop herself, she had already closed her eyes and kiss Kai for sure.

As for Kai, he had been staring into the pair of aqua-green eyes in front of him, with an emotionless face and was about to push the girl off him when the unthinkable happened: Nami closed her eyes and started moving her lips against his, in an attempt to make him reply to her moves.

The strange thing was that despite all Kai wanted to do was pull the girl away from him, that thought vanished from the boy's mind when he felt that Nami was actually begging for something to happen, for she continued to kiss him.

Very slowly, and though a part of him was screaming not to give in, Kai closed his eyes and put a hand behind Nami's head, while the other cupped the girl's left cheek.

As an answer, Nami put a hand on Kai's chest while the other was on the boy's shoulder, and before the two teenagers knew, Kai was sat on the ground with Nami sat on his lap, her legs on both sides of his waist.

The stars seemed to shine even more brightly, as the two young adults continued to kiss each other and even the wind had wrapped the two in a silent song.  
  
However, the dream ended when Kai understood what was happening and immediatly broke the kiss, and opened his eyes, only to reveal his usual cold eyes:  
  
"Get off me." was all the boy said, in an angry but cold voice and Nami opened her eyes, but didn't got up "Are you deaf of something? Get off me." Kai ordered on the same tone of voice and, in one second, Nami was back to her feet.

The girl was about to open her mouth when she noticed her beyblade, on the ground. Taking the opportunity Kai was still getting up, Nami grabbed the object and run towards her room, her cheeks still hot pink due to the event.

_'You may hide now, but you'll have to come out eventually.' _Kai thought, before turning around and walk away.

«««»»»

A pair of golden eyes stared at the horizon, watching the red Sun slowly making it's way to the top of the sky at same time the Moon desappeared behind a pair of trees. Life was slowly blooming on the streets and inside a few houses, where light could already be spotted through open windows or curtains.

Ray was enjoying the beautiful scenery that was envolving him, along with a cold breeze, when steps broke the silence of that morning and the black haired boy looked to his side, and smiled:  
  
"Hello Mariah." Ray complimented as his female friend continued to make her way on the roof towards him:  
  
"Good morning, Ray." the girl complimented as she sat next to the boy, a smile on her face "I was almost sure I would find you here."

"Oh really?" Ray asked, still smiling "Am I that easy to read or something?"

Mariah shook her head 'no':  
  
"You're just Mr Obvious." she replied, matter-of-factly "Remember when we were little? You would always desappear before the sunrise and someone always ended up finding you asleep in some roof."

At that Ray chuckled, though he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing. However, a smile was still on his face:  
  
"Well, what can I say? I think it's a magical moment." he stated "To watch the Sun raising, birds flying for the first time in the morning, life blooming..."  
  
"Awww, aren't you Mr Romance." Mariah joked "That's so cute, Ray."

At that, Ray couldn't help but blush and clear his throat, as he slowly looked from the landscape to Mariah:  
  
"Well, I love nature." he said and Mariah giggle, before leaning her head against the boy's shoulder:  
  
"Ah Ray, girls love a sensitive man, you know?" she asked and Ray blushed ten shades of red:  
  
"Er...thanks." he muttered and, as a reply and even without knowing why, Mariah kissed him on the cheek:

"There's no need to blush." the pink haired girl whispered "But you look cute when you do."

"Er...Mariah, what are you doing here?" Ray asked, desesperated to change the subject and to stop feeling the butterflies that had appeared out of nowhere in his stomach and, with a sigh, Mariah straighted up and looked to the Sun:  
  
"What the same thing as you." she replied, softly "I may not be Mrs Obvious, but I like simple things too."

Seconds passed after Mariah's last words and Ray couldn't help but stare at the girl next to him, captured by her beauty: Mariah's pink hair was dancing with the wind and her golden eyes were full of so many diferent emotions, that just made Ray wish to discover them all.

_'Snap out of it, Ray.' _the black haired boy told himself, and Ray blinked before turning his attention to the sunrise and clear his throat:  
  
"So, do you...do you want to watch the sunrise with me?" the boy asked and Mariah blinked in confusion, but quickly smiled as she saw a soft pink color on Ray's cheeks:  
  
"Why not?" and before Ray could move or say something, Mariah wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and leaned her head against his shoulder, and watched as the sunlight started to chase away the darkness.

»«»«»«

Hillary watched as Tyson continued his match against Kane and sighed when the boy's voice filled her mind:

_"Do you really have such opinion about me?" _

_'Well, I just care for you Tyson.' _ Hillary thought to herself, as she watched Tyson shouting an order to his beyblade _'I know it doesn't look like it, but I do care for your future. But why, I don't know.'_

Still in silence, Hillary looked to her sides and watched the Psychics cheering for Kane while all the others were rooting for Tyson. And, as she stared at Tyson again, the brunette couldn't help but notice the dark blue haired boy was enjoying the support.

However, he loathed everything she did for him.

But why? All she did was try to make Tyson see she cared for him...that she wanted him to face Life like the seventeen year old boy he was, and not as if he was ten.

But was she doing it wrong? Was she trying to reach Tyson, by the wrong way?

Suddenly Hillary turned her head towards Nami who was far from the group, sat under a willow, staring into something she had on her hand, and the brunette frowned: Nami had been acting rather strangely during that day. And Nami wouldn't probably be there either, if it hadn't been for Mariah, Hillary and Salima, for the dark reddish-orange haired girl had told them, when they were eating breakfast, that she wanted to skip classes.

The three girls had found everything odd, since Nami had told them she was enjoying school, but the most strange had been the way the girl had been trying to avoid Kai, though failing miserably since the brownish-red eyed boy was always watching her.

_'I wonder what happened.' _Hillary thought before turning her attention to the battle between Tyson and Kane, and dive again in mute doubts and questions.

_What are you going to do now, Nami? _a voice asked inside the dark reddish-orange haired girl's mind, who sighed:

_I don't know, tell the truth I guess._

_But do you think they'll still accept you? _the voice asked, unsure _I mean, I can see they're great people, but I still have my doubts._

_So do I Akumu, so do I. _Nami replied, and slowly she took her eyes off the beyblade she held in her hand only to glance to her friends, who were cheering Tyson and Kane _But I can't hide it anymore, if they stop being my friends, then so be it._

_Do you think they'll react like Kai did?_ Akumu asked and Nami's eyes felt on her black bag pack, which was next to her. Inside of it, was Kai's scarf, washed and cleaned up:

_I don't know. _the girl replied, sadly _Kai doesn't know the whole truth either, but the possibility of them telling me to desapoear from their sights, it's big._

_And the kiss you and Kai shared? _Akumu asked suddenly, and Nami shivered at the memory_ Are you going to do something about it?_

_No, I'm simply going to erase if of my mind. _Nami replied, as she closed her eyes _It obviously didn't meant a thing to him, so why should it matter something to me?_

_I dunno, maybe because you like him? _Akumu asked, though it sounded more like a statement _C'mon Nami, be honest with yourself and..._

_I do NOT like Kai! _Nami said slowly and angrily _Why would I like him when he hates me? Besides, there are many things that will come, and it would be impossible for us to actually have an relationship._

_Ah, so you think about having a relationship with Kai! _Akumu exclaimed, in a 'there's no way you'll get out of this one' kind of voice _Don't you just love when people always admit they like another, even when they try to deny it?_

_Akumu, make me a favor and shut up._ Nami ordered to her bit-beast, who made a last statement before doing what she had been told:

_Denial._

"Nami." a cold voice called and the dark reddish-orange haired girl froze: she knew to whom that hoarse and cold voice belonged, and very slowly the girl opened her eyes and looked up only to notice she was right:  
  
"Yes, Kai?" Nami asked, in a very small and scared voice, and the bluish-grey haired boy narrowed his eyes:  
  
"You better not try to run, this time." he warned, in his usual gelid voice "And you better tell me now, how you got that bit-beast."

"Well, I...I..." Nami stutter and before she could continue, Kai's face was inches from hers, and the girl could even feel his hot breath against her cold skin:  
  
"What did you do to get it?" Kai asked, in a strangely calm voice "How can you have a bit-beast that's almost as strong as Dranzer and Wolfborg?"  
  
"Akumu isn't 'almost as strong', she _is_ as strong as your bit-beast and Tala's." Nami corrected, her voice now also cold, and Kai slammed a hand against the tree-truck, making Nami wince since his hand was right next to her right ear:  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself." Kai warned, and Nami couldn't help but quiver as the boy's cold eyes locked with hers "You are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a beyblader, so I want to know how you have Akumu as your bit-beast."  
  
"Pathetic excuse for a beyblader?!" Nami repeated, shocked and surprise by Kai's words "I'll show you who's the pathetic beyblader, I'm better than you!"  
  
At that, Kai snorted:  
  
"Don't make me laugh Nami, you probably did something to get that bit-beast." the boy replied, coldly "What did you do? Stealed it? Made someone give it to you? C'mon, just say it, I bet it was something rather disturbing."

At that, Nami clenched her fists hard, the beyblade she still held on her hand now hurting the girl, but the pain passed unnoticed for Nami was too busy getting angry at Kai:  
  
"How dare you?!" she asked, completely pissed off "How dare you to even think those things, when you know nothing about me?"

Suddenly Kai smirked and leaned closed to the girl, who was too enfuriated with him to actually notice how close their faces were again:  
  
"But that's the thing _Nami,_ we don't know anything about you." he replied, in his emotionless voice "Are you sure 'Nami' is your real name too?"

Nami was just about to explode, when a voice broke the discussion and the battle between Kane and Tyson:  
  
"Hey you! You should be in your classes!" a teacher shouted and everyone immediatly stopped what they were doing and stared at Hillary, who was busy looking at the grass, her mind lost in deep thought:  
  
"Hey Hillary, I thought you were suppose to warn us when classes would start!" Tyson shouted and the brunette blinked:  
  
"Huh?" she asked and Tyson sweatdropped:  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, _Miss Perfect_, classes have already started." he replied and Hillary immediatly looked at her watch, before screaming:  
  
"I'M LATE!" she shouted before turning to her friends, who were all busy shaking their heads "C'mon, what are you all waiting for?!"  
  
"We're going to have BTPC." Ray replied, with a shrug "So we're not late, because our class will be here."  
  
"What? Awww, I thought we would be the first ones to have BTPC." Tyson whined, but stopped when he felt a hand grabbing his ear:  
  
"Tyson, didn't you heard me? We're late!" Hillary shouted, before pushing the boy towards the school pavilion:  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Max shouted, before running after the two friends along with everyone that was on the same class

"Hey, what are you two doing over there?" Salima asked as she turned to Kai and Nami, who's face was still bright red due to the anger  
  
Without saying a word, Kai glanced one last time to Nami before walking away, towards a cherry-tree and lean his back against it, and fold his arms against his chest.

With an eyebrow raised, everyone continued to stare at the Bladebreaker's leader, who had now closed his eyes before looking at Nami who was getting up from the ground, cursing under her breath.

"So, does anyone know where we're suppose to go?" Goki asked, as he scratched his neck and Ray shruged:  
  
"I heard it would be here, in the garden, but maybe I'm wrong." he replied

"No, for the first time, one of the weaks is correct." a voice said from behind the ground and everyone turned around to face the Demolition Boys

_'Tala.' _Nami thought, as she stared at the red haired boy, who was looking with an emotionless face to everyone in front of him _'What happened to you while I was gone?'_

"What are you doing here?" Kane asked, as he crossed his arms and Ian smirked:  
  
"To steal your bit-beasts, of course." he stated, matter-of-factly "C'mon, do you actually thought this would be another boring class?"

_'What happened to them?' _Nami asked, as she looked to the four Russian boys _'They were all so different, and now...'_

"What? You want our bit-beasts?" Ray asked, surprised "Haven't your learn your lesson already? Geez, you really are slow."

"Well, we all need our hobbies." Ian replied and Ray narrowed his eyes, just like all his friends except Kai and Nami

"So, what are you doing here?" Kane asked, as Salima stepped next to him and Nami grabbed the beyblade she still had on her hand harder:  
  
"To start the class, of course." Spencer replied suddenly, before looking at Kai "And we're going to start with him."

As if he knew they were talking about him, Kai opened his eyes and looked towards the group, before making a 'hmph' with his throat:  
  
"I don't need to waste my time with you." he replied and Spencer smirked:  
  
"Why? Scared I'll steal your bit-beast again?" the blonde asked and Kai narrowed his eyes, before grabbing his beyblade, and start walking towards the group

"Shut up and battle." Kai said coldly and Spencer smirked as he grabbed his beyblade:

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!" the two Russians shouted before sending their beyblades towards the ground

Everyone was so focused on the battle, that they didn't noticed a camera stuck in a wall, not far away from the teenagers' position, moving towards them:

"That's it, show us how strong you are, Kai." Boris muttered, as he watched the two beyblades crashing into each other

"Go, Dranzer!" Kai shouted  
  
"Seaborg!" Spencer called out "Attack!"

The two beyblades continued to shock and creat small sparks as they continued to spin against each other, at same time Boris' scientists continued to take notes and guard information on their computers.

_'He doesn't have water around, so it will be easy to beat this guy.' _Kai thought to himself, before smirking:  
  
"Lets make this battle more interesting, shall we?" the bluish-grey haired boy asked, before clenching his fists "Dranzer!!!"  
  
"Seaborg!" Spencer shouted and the two very different bit-beasts appeared, both magnificient as ever and Nami opened her eyes wide as she stared at Dranzer: it was a wonderfull phoenix and powerfull too.

Now the girl understood why Akumu had been given to her.

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Kai ordered _'I don't have time to waste with his troll.'_

"Seaborg, attack him!" Spencer shouted and Kai opened his eyes wide, as he watched the huge whale slam against Dranzer

_'C'mon Kai, show me it's still worth to steal your bit-beast.' _Boris thought, as he continued to watch the battle

However, it was then that something caught the masked man's eye, and Boris turned to the man that had control over the camera:  
  
"Point that damn thing towards the group!" Boris ordered and, though he was confused by such ordered, the scientist did was he was told and pointed the camera towards Kai's group.

When he spotted what he wanted to, Boris smirked: so she had gone to them. Now, that was interesting and Boris was sure he would have some fun.

Then, still without taking his eyes off the screen in front of him, Boris pressed a dark blue botton:

"Tala, I want Spencer to stop the battle." he said towards an microphone "And I want _you_ to battle against that _sweet_ girl with dark reddish-orange hair."  
  
Tala silently listened to the voice which was coming from the small piece of technology he had on his ear, before turning to the person he was suppose to battle with. Boris wanted _him_ to battle against that weakling?

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai shouted, before before the bit-beast could actually do what he was told, Seaborg desappeared in thin air and Spencer's beyblade flew to it's owner's stretched hand

"Hey, why did you stopped the battle?" Goki asked and Spencer turned to his leader, who gave a step foward and pointed into Nami's direction:  
  
"You, prepare your beyblade." Tala instructed and Nami felt her heart skip and beat: was he talking to her? No, she refused to battle against him.

"I dismiss that invitation." Nami replied, as she looked at Tala "I do not feel like having a match against you or anyone else."  
  
"Is that because you're afraid of me?" Tala asked suddenly, and Nami gluped as she noticed how gelid the boy's eyes were "Are you scared I'll steal your bit-beast?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Nami whispered and Tala smirked, before crossing his arms:  
  
"Are you sure of that?" he asked, a smirk on his face, and Nami nodded "Then you better make a brain-check, because I _am_ going to steal your bit-beast."

And before Nami had the time to open her mouth, the Russian boy sent his beyblade towards her. Nami closed her eyes hard, as she waited for the impact, but the sound indicating two beyblades had shocked made her open her eyes and see Kane's beyblade spinning next to Tala's:  
  
"Didn't you heard her?" Kane asked, as he narrowed his eyes "She doesn't want to battle."  
  
"No one asked for your opinion." Tala replied, as he glanced towards the blue haired boy before turning to Nami "Lets make a deal, shall me? You battle against me, and my lips are sealed."  
  
At that, Nami opened her eyes wide in surprise: how could he even think about that? How dare he to think she would fall on his trap? Nami knew about what Tala was capable of doing, but she never thought he would actually try and blackmail her!

"I'm not going to fall in your trap, Tala." Nami replied coldly, and Ray looked confused at her: why was she making such a big deal about battling against Tala? Sure there was the possibily of losing her bit-beast, though the chinese boy didn't knew she had one, but why did he had the feeling the two teenagers were talking about something more...deep?

"So, you really think I'm bluffing." Tala commented before looking at his beyblade, which was still spinning close to Nami's feet "Wolfborg, attack!"  
  
Suddenly Tala's bit-beast appeared and it turned into Nami's direction, who gave a step backwards in surprise. Why was he doing that to her? What had happened to him?  
  
As she closed her eyes, Nami closed her fist around her beyblade and prayed for no one to notice her eyes tearing. He wanted to fight? Very well, she would fight.

_'3...2...1...LET IT RIP!' _Nami shouted in her mind, before sending her beyblade flying towards the ground:  
  
"Akumu, attack!" she shouted and the aqua-green bit-chip glowed, and a black panther emerged from it, the bit-beast's eyes flashing red before turning aquamarine.

The black panther had two blades on each front paws, a silver helmet on it's head, where a aqua-green gem could be seen. The panther was huge and it had a peculiar glitter for it seemed like the Moon, even though the bit-beast was black.

"Well, well, guess the kitty decided to play with the big bad wolf." Tala commented and Nami narrowed her eyes:  
  
"You wanted to battle didn't you?" she asked, annoyed "Then shut up and battle!"  
  
However, Tala's next words would make Nami go numb, and make all the others gasp in surprise:  
  
"Oh, are you that eager to battle?" the Russian boy asked, as he crossed his arms "I never thought it would be that good to fight your older brother."

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Where Will You Go

**Disclaimer: **I own the characters you don't know and the plot.

»«»««»

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred: **Who has given me all the support I need, and even bear with my negative moments. Now, you'll have to wait a little longer to know why Tala is so nasty towards his sister, but I promise it won't take too long. Thanks for your words and for everything you have been doing.

**Dark Nadeshiko:** Yeah I know it's 'Akuma', I just decided to twist the word a little bit, and it just come out as 'Akumu'. Thanks for pointing that out, though. I know my spelling leaves much to be desired, but since english is my second language is kinda hard for me to be aware of all mistakes I do and yes, I also thought it was obvious that Tala and Nami were siblings, but I had to leave a few hints about their relationship, don't you think? Oh, and sorry if Kai was too OOC, I know he was too cold, but there's a reason why he's acting so differently. Just wait, and you'll find out. However, I'm happy to know you like this so far.

**XxCrimson ShadowxX:** Well, yeah, I guess you'll have to read this chapter to find out if Tala and Nami are, or not, siblings. I just hope you can take the bomb. (hehe) Anyway, hope you like this.

**Calm Soul: **Yeah, big twist isn't it? But I hope you liked it, though.

**DarkZero313:** Yes, unbelievable isn't it? Well, but it did happen. (chuckles) Makes you wonder about what will happen next, doesn't it?

**grand admiral chelli: **I'm so relieved to know you liked the chapter (breaths relieved). I thought people would think it was impossible or simply stupid to have those two as siblings.

**Xx Shadow Wolf xX2: **I'm sooo sorry, I didn't meant to leave you hanging like that, but I had to stop somewhere didn't I? Yes, I know Kai was too harsh, but there's an explanation for his behavior (you'll have to wait to find out, though). Sorry if I took to long to uptade.

»«»«»«

And now with the chapter...

»«»«»«

**Chapter 11:** Where Will You Go

Everything was in silence, but it was quickly broken when the wind rustled the leaves and blow various types of hair away from shocked or emotionless faces.

Though Tala's words had been carried away by the wind, they continued to linger on that crowed part of the garden, while confused eyes looked from Tala to Nami, asking mute questions the girl could hear.

"B...brother?" Ray finally stutted, as the wind started to play with his long hair "How's that possible?"

However Tala didn't said a thing, instead he smirked, and took his eyes off the dark reddish-orange haired girl in front of him to look down, at his beyblade:

"Wolfborg, attack!" he ordered, but Nami didn't open her mouth nor did she looked at her beyblade. She was feeling various pairs of eyes staring at her back, and her mind was so lost in a turmoil of thoughts that she didn't care about the battle.

_'How could he?' _Nami asked herself her eyes fixed on Tala, but the girl was too worried about her friends' reaction to those words to actually see to whom she was looking at

_'Tala is Nami's brother?' _Ray asked, as he looked at Nam's back _'Why didn't she told us? Is she in the midddle of all this? Is she going and try to steal our bit-beasts?'_

"Nami, look out!" Salima shouted suddenly, and the dark reddish-orange haired girl snapped from her thoughts, and looked up to see Wolfborg bitting Akumu's neck, while the two beyblades continued to spin against each other, creating sparks of all sizes.

Nami's breathe was now coming out in irregular breaths, and the girl closed her eyes in an attempt to control herself and to stop tears from appearing.

_'I hate you, Tala.' _Nami thought before opening her eyes, shocking all of her friends since her eyes were now completely black while her fists were clenched so hard that small red drops were falling on the ground.

"Akumu, Shock Roar!" Nami shouted, and the black panther's eyes glowed back

Then, and even though Wolfborg was still bitting Akumu's neck, that didn't stopped the panther from giving a huge roar, which came out of her mouth in shock-waves. Those same shock-waves immediatly hit Wolfborg, who fell to his side, unable to mantain the balance.

"Akumu, Death Clash!" Nami commanded with her eyes still black, and Tala narrowed his eyes as he watched the two beyblades shocking against each other in a dangerous way. At same time, Akumu started running at an incredible speed towards Wolfborg, before slamming her head against the other bit-beast's rib-cage.

"You had no right to say that!" Nami shouted as she looked at Tala, her eyes flashing silver before turning black again "Do you think it was smart from your part, to say that? Think again, _brother._"

"Hn, I would like to see you try." Tala said, but before he could order something to Wolfborg three beyblades appeared out of nowhere, separating Tala's beyblade from Nami's

"It's time to go." Ian said, as his beyblade flew to his hand at same time as Bryan and Spencer's returned to their owners' open hands

Without a word, Wolfborg desappeared and the grey beyblade flew to Tala's hand, who smirked at Nami:

"Now it's time for your nightmares begin." he said, before turning around and walk away with the rest of the Demolition Boys

Nami watched Tala walk away before looking to Akumu, that was looking back at her, and after a nod from the dark reddish-orange haired girl the bit-beast desappeared. It was only when the beyblade was back to Nami's hand, that the girl blinked making her eyes return to their normal aqua-green color.

"Nami..." a surprised voice whispered, and the girl froze: she had forgotten about her friends.

"Nami, turn around." Ray's voice said, and after taking a deep breath the girl did what she was told

Pale or shocked faces, all with wide eyes and dropped mouths, was what Nami faced once she turned around to see her friends. Ray was the one who looked more shocked, while Kai had a surprise look on his face, and all the Physchics' faces were pale.

"Nami, w...what was that all about?" Ray asked, and the dark reddish-orange haired girl lowered her eyes, ashamed of what had happened:

"Well, you see..." Nami trailled off when a shout was heard, and everyone turned to their sides to see Tyson and the rest of the group walking towards them

"Hey, guess what? The teacher didn't show up." Tyson said smiling, and Hillary rolled her eyes though she had managed to stay quiet this time.

"Hey, what's up?" Max asked as he stared at his friends, who continued to look at Nami with shocked or worried faces "Did something happened? Weren't you suppose to be in a class?"

After closing her eyes, Nami grabbed her beyblade harder and took a deep breath before looking to her friends, but she froze when her eyes found Kai's:

"I have something to tell you." the dark reddish-orange haired girl started, though she continued to look at Kai "Something I should have told you since the beginning."

"What is it?" Mariah asked worried, and Nami managed to break the eye-contact with Kai so she could looked at the others.

_'There's no way to escape now.' _Nami thought, before opening her mouth and confess her deepest secret:

"My name is Nami Ivanov, and I'm Tala's twin sister." she said in a soft voice, and every mouth dropped:

_"WHAT?!"_ everyone, minus Kai, Ray and the Phychics asked

"Excuse me Nami, but can you repeat what you just said? Tyson asked, as he cleaned his right ear "I thought you had said you're Tala's sister."

"And you heard it well, Tyson." Nami said, as she looked to the dark blue haired boy "I'm seven minutes younger than Tala." the girl added, and Tyson opened his eyes wide

"Why didn't you told us?" Max asked, confused "Do you make part of Boris' plans? Did you do all this, so you could steal our bit-beasts?"

"No, I would never do that!" Nami exclaimed, as she shook her head "I could never do that."

"Then why didn't you told us?" Lee asked suddenly, as he crossed his arms "I bet you were waiting for the oportune moment to grab their bit-beasts, and run away."

"No!" Nami shouted, as she turned to the White Tiger's leader "I would never do that!"

"That fact explains lots of things." Kai's voice started, and Nami froze on the spot "The fact you managed to get away from the Abbey without being caugh, the fact you knew about Boris' plans, the fact you knew who we were and where to find us..."

Suddenly a cold wind wrapped around Nami's body, and the girl bite her lip before turning around, tears now forming in her eyes though the girl was trying hard not to look weak:

"How can you say that?" she asked, angrily "If I was here to steal something, then why would I bother to befriend you? Why would I fight Tala? And why would I try to kill myself?!"

"To make everything look real." Chief said suddenly, and everyone turned to him "You said it yourself, Boris' plan is a reality unreal and you prove how easy it is to make people live in an illusion."

"Stop it!" Salima shouted suddenly, before walking to Nami's side "Stop it guys, just because Nami is Tala's sister, it doesn't mean she's like him!"

"Well, if she isn't like him, then why didn't she told us the truth as soon as we met?" Kevin asked, in a 'answer that' kind of voice "What did she had to hide?"

"Everything." Nami replied, suddenly "I had to hide everything from you, because I knew you would react this way if I told you I'm Nami Ivanov."

"How do you know that?" Tyson asked "We would probably accept it, but you just decided to hide everyting from us."

"And that practically means you're hidding something else." Lee added

"That's a lie!" Kane exclaimed, surprising everyone "Just because she's an Ivanov it doesn't mean she's like her brother or Boris. C'mon guys, you have been with her for a long time now, can't you see Nami would never try to do something against you?"

"Why do you keep protecting her?" Ray asked confused, and all the Psychics turned to him "You knew?"

"Yes." Kane replied, after a few seconds "Of course we knew; that was the first thing Nami told us when she met us, and Tala always treated her by 'sister' everytime he wrote a letter to her."

"So you knew about it all along, and you didn't told us?!" Tyson asked, surprised "Why?"

"Because I told them not to." Nami explained "But if you don't believe in me, just tell me so. I won't stay if you don't want me to, and I won't stay if you don't trust me anymore either."

Salima was about to open her mouth, but Kane put a hand over her shoulder to stop her. He knew that the future would have to be decided by the Bladebreakers, and not by whatever they could say to change their friends minds.

Seconds passed in silence, while everyone shared looks and unsure stares, until Nami sighed:

"Very well, then." she whispered before turning around, and the first person she saw staring at her was Kai, who had an emotionless look on his face.

Nami's heart skipped a beat when the girl found it impossible to see a single emotion on Kai's eyes, but Nami immediatly looked down when Kai gave a step foward.

Then, without saying a word, Nami passed beside Kai, grabbed her bag, and only then she turned to her friends:

"I'm going to pick my things." she said "And then I'll leave."

»«»«»«

Boris was busy planning his next move, when a scientist appeared on his side looking pale and worried. Under his right arm was a large amount of papers, which words had been written by one of the many computers on the room:

"Sir, we're having problems with 01." the man dressed in the gown said, and Boris turned to him:

"Really?" he asked, before smirking "So he's trying to fight, huh? Put him on the tube, and show me the experience."

"Yes sir, right away sir." the scientist said before walking away at a fast rate, and Boris put a pen over the desk before turning the four screens in front of him on.

As always all he could see was four tubes, being three of them being used by three boys while the fourth continued empty.

As he moved the camera from side to side, Boris tried to find the experience 01, and he ended up finding him breaking a few screens and glasses, while three scientists tried to call him down.

Tala was indeed a very weird creation: he was a cyborg, created not to feel emotions yet, as every human, he had a weakness. A weak point not many knew about, unless they had heard about 'experience 00'.

But who would have thought that Tala Ivanov's weakness was a girl?

_"Get off me!"_ Tala shouted suddenly, as two scientists managed to held his arms while the thrid one grabbed a very large needle _"You better not come close to me with that, or I'll stick that shit on your ass!"_

At that Boris smirked, Tala may had been concieved not to feel emotions and to accept all orders without complaining, but he had turned to be a surprise since the beginning of that plan.

Better, Tala had become a box full of surprises since he had found out what Nami had to do with the plan.

"Put him inside the tube, now!" Boris ordered through a microphone as soon as he saw the scientist stick the needle on Tala's arm "And don't botter me unless it's something important."

With that, Boris turned the screens off and looked down at the paper he had been written on: the second part of the plan was about to begin.

»«»«»«

Slowly Nami opened the closet, and started to take from the inside the few clothes she had: the clothes she had been wearing when she had found the Bladebreakers by acident (even though they had been the ones she had been looking for), and four other pairs of clothes (a blood-red shirt, a black jacket, and two black baggy pants).

Behind the girl, who had now walked towards the bed for that had been where she had put her bag, was one person: Kai Hiwatari.

Kai was watching Nami folding the clothes, and put them inside the bag not caring if someone was watching her every move, and observing her as if they were trying to find something.

It was only after she had everything settle that Nami turned to her beyblade, which was beside the bag, and grabbed it:

_Are you sure do you want to leave?_ Akumu asked, as Nami put the beyblade on her jean's pocket

_Peace and trust take years to build, and seconds to shatter._ was all the dark reddish-orange haired girl replied before putting the bag over her right shoulder, and turn to the room's door

"I'm done." Nami said to Kai, who crossed his arms and continued to stare at girl "Do you need something or can I just leave?"

"I only have one question." the bluish-grey haired boy started, and Nami looked at him waiting for Kai to continue "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't." Nami replied, as she shook her head "But you don't think that way."

With that the girl simply started walking towards the door, but when she was about to walk into the hall, Kai grabbed her arm:

"I'm going to find out the truth, eventually." he said, and Nami turned to him:

"Lets just hope it won't be too late." she replied before getting way from Kai's grip, and start walking towards the stairs

On the living-room where the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers, all whispering things while they stared at the door, while the Phychics were reunited at a corner, looking worried:

"Kane, we cannot leave her." Salima said "It took us too long to find her, and there's no way we're going to abandon her just because they" she points to the other two teams with her head "don't trust her."

"I never said we would leave her alone, did I?" Kane asked, as he crossed his arms "But we cannot go with her, if she doesn't want to."

"What do you mean she wouldn't want us to go?" Salima asked, surprised "Of course she will ask us to go, it's our duty as her friends to help her!"

"No, I want you to stay here." a voice whispered from behind the group, that turned around only to face Nami "I want you to stay, and help them to find a way to end Boris' plans."

"But...but we can't..." Salima trailled off, when the other girl shook her head:

"You're not coming with me, Salima." Nami said, in a 'that's decided' kind of voice "You need to help them to find a way to finish this nightmare once and for all. Besides, that's what I'll try to do while I'm gone."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Jimmy asked, and Nami smiled at him:

"Of course I will, Jim." she replied "Besides, it's not like I'm going to do something foolish."

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" Kane asked suddenly, and the dark reddish-orange haired girl looked at him "I mean, we could..."

"I'm going alone, Kane." Nami cut off before looking to the Bladebreakers and to the White Tigers, who were now looking to them "It's not because they don't trust me anymore, that I'll stop helping them. They deserve my help, after everything they did."

"Very well, we'll try to help them while you're gone." Kane said, and Nami smiled at him before taking a deep breath, and turn to the other two teams. Kai hadn't come down, and Nami knew he probably had decided to stay in his room.

"Goodbye." was all Nami said before putting the bag over her shoulder, and walk to the hall.

Unbeknowst to Nami, some elements from the Bladebreakers and from the White Tigers were feeling terrible about her leaving. Nevertheless, the rest of them had made it clear that Nami was a traitor.

"Ray, do you think we should let her go?" Mariah asked in a whisper, at same time she stepped closer to the black haired boy "I mean, we have no evidence she's a traitor."

"I know that Mariah, but the others were too clear about it." Ray replied, at same time a soft _click_ indicated that Nami had left the house "Right now it doesn't matter what we think, for the others Nami's actions indicate what she trully is, and no one wants to give a damn about the rest."

As soon as she closed the door, Nami was hit by a feeling she was scared of: loneliness.

True she was used to it, but everytime she came face-to-face with such feelings - of being alone, and the feeling that you're not important for anyone - Nami couldn't stop from mentally scream for a savior she knew that would never come.

A savior Nami wanted so much to come, but that she knew she would never be allowed to touch.

With a deep breath Nami gave a few steps foward before looking over her shoulder towards the house, in an attempt to keep in her mind all the memories she had.

However not many seconds later Nami decided it was time to go, and after clenching her left fist she walked towards the road, where she desappeared after a few steps completely unaware someone had been watching her.

From behind the dark curtains of the room, Kai watched Nami desappear out of sight before sitting on his bed. Next to him was the only thing that had some kind of connection with the dark reddish-orange haired girl: the pj's she used to wear.

Without noticing Kai put a hand over the white shirt of the pj, and clenched his fist at same time he felt the soft touch of the cloth against his skin.

Now that he was alone in his room, Kai couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. However that feeling had nothing to do with the situation they were in...the feeling had to do with him.

»«»«»«

After a long run Nami reached a desert park, and now she was sat in one of the swings, moving her legs slowly back and forth while her mind was lost in memories and thoughts.

Funny how many of her past memories had to do with swings. With a small smile on her face, Nami leaned her head against the chain of the swing: when she was younger Nami would always go to a park close to her house, in Russia, and Tala would always watch out for her.

Never, even when he was busy playing beyblade or talking with his friends, did Tala stopped watching over his sister.

Nami also remember the day she had lost her parents, and how mature Tala had looked. She had never seen him shed a single tear after that day.

Their parents were nature-lovers, but while their father prefered the wildness of a jungle, their mother prefered the quietness of the ocean depths. However, on that day, they had decided to go climb a small mountain promising to their six year old children they would come back.

But they never did.

As she closed her eyes, Nami kept remembering what had happened after the bomb was dropped: she had started crying while Tala had been listening to the officer, without a single emotion on his face.

However the mystery behind Yuri and Macha Ivanov deaths was a mystery, for no one knew what had happened.

It was then that the Ivanov siblings were sent to an orphanage, and it had been since that day Tala and Nami vowed never to leave each other side, even if one of them was adopted. And they had managed to keep that promise, specially since the person who had appeared at their orphanage one day, wishing to adopt a child, had been Boris.

However the problem was that Boris was looking for eight or nine year old kids, that had to be boys, and no matter how hard he had tried not to Tala ended up in Boris'aim. After all, at the age of eight, Tala was already able of hidding most of his emotions, due to what had happened to his parents, and he was also a great beyblader.

Nevertheless, when Boris decided to adopt Tala, the boy had refused mainly because he didn't wanted to leave Nami behind. After all, they had promise to stay together forever.

It had been then that Nami told her brother to leave for she would do anything to find him in case a family decided to adopt her, and take her away.

What none of the siblings knew at the time, was that Boris had one eye on Tala while the other was on Nami.

Suddenly footsteps broke Nami's thoughts, and the girl looked up only to look away almost immediatly:

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and a shadow on the sand appeared next to hers:

"I came to take you with me." Tala replied as he crossed his arms, and Nami rolled her eyes:

"What makes you think I'm going with you?" she asked as she turned to the boy, and Tala smirked:

"It's not like you have any other place to go." he stated, matter-of-factly

"That's what you think." Nami replied, coldly "I can go anywhere I want."

"Really? And since when do you have money even to eat?" Tala asked, in the same tone of voice as the girl

"I don't need your help!" Nami exclaimed, as she stood up

"Of course you don't, you just need a bed and some food." Tala replied as soon as he heard Nami's stomach grumble, and Nami mentally cursed her luck

"I'm not going." the dark reddish-orange haired girl replied as she crossed her arms, and Tala chuckled:

"As you wish." he said, in a tedious voice "Oh, but one last thing, it was said it will be rather cold this night."

Though she had looked away in an attempt to look as if she didn't cared, Nami looked at Tala's back as soon as the boy started walking away. The fact that it would be cold didn't scared her, since Nami had been used to it during her search for the Bladebreakers, but Tala's invitation also meant something else: it meant that she could find where Boris was.

Now that was an opportunity she couldn't lose.

"Tala, wait." Nami said as she raised a hand, and Tala stopped his tracks at same time a smirk appeared in his face "Please, let me come with you."

"Oh, so now you changed your mind." Tala said in a fake surprised voice, and Nami licked her lips:

"Please Tala, let me come with you." she repeated, and the red haired boy crossed his arms:

"Hn fine, just follow me." was all he said, before start walking again now with Nami at his side

»«»«»«

As the Ivanov siblings kept walking beside the roads, Nami couldn't help but find it weird because the direction they were taking would lead them to a place where she was practically everday.

But why would Boris chose such place? It was always full of people, and it was practically impossible to pass unnotice with all the equipment they used.

"How can it be?" Nami whispered, and Tala smirked:

"Don't tell me you forgot how sly Boris can be." he replied, and Nami stared at him:

"But how?" she asked, but silence was the only thing that answered her

With a growl Nami kept following Tala through an enclosure she already knew, but the girl silently gasped when she saw to where her brother was going. It was a passage she had never noticed before, and since it was well hidden by a pair of bushes and trees, Nami was almost positive no one else knew about it.

"Hurry up!" Tala instructed as he desappeared through a large and metallic door

After a nod Nami walked to Tala's side, and both teenagers continued their silent way through a very well iluminated hall. On both sides of the wall were lamps and security advices, which seemed to work 24/7.

Now _that_ was an obstacle for anyone who wished to enter in there, without being noticed.

However, what Nami did noticed was the fact that finally they had found a hidden place that was clean, and which didn't had water running down the walls nor rats in every corner. Then again, being the hidding place located in such position, it would be suprising if Nami found something which could indicate any dirtiness.

"C'mon." Tala said breaking Nami's thoughts, and the girl looked at her brother only to see him stopping ahead of her, next to a wooden door "Boris is waiting for you."

Nami felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of the name 'Boris', even though she didn't knew why she was feeling so scared. Nami was conscient of what she had done, and she was also prepared to suffer the consequences.

After taking a deep breath Nami walked pass Tala into the room, and felt herself tremble in fear when her eyes fell over four screens which showed Ian, Spencer and Bryan inside three tubes.

"Well, well, well, we finally meet again experience 00." a voice commented, and Nami immediatly looked to her side only to see Boris emerging from the shadows with his hands behind his back "Had fun with the enemies?"

"What do you want?" Nami asked back, as she narrowed her eyes

"Now now Nami, is that the way how you talk with the person who's in charge of welcome you home?" Boris asked with a smirk, and Nami clenched her fists:

"What do you want?" she asked again, and Boris walked closer to her:

"I already told you, my dear failed experience, I'm here to welcome you home." he repeated "You know, I asked for a few...opinions, and everyone gave me the same idea of how I should welcome you back."

Despite the fact she was trying to look tough, Nami couldn't help but swallow hard when she saw there was something behind Boris 'inocent' look. There was something more dark...malice, and was that pleasure?

Suddenly, before Nami could say a thing, Boris raised a hand only to show a black, leather wip on his hand.

_'Oh no, not again!' _Nami shouted in her mind

"This is your welcome home party." was all Boris said, before lowering the wip towards the eighteen year old girl

Not many seconds later a scream errupted from the room, into the silent walls.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Nobody's Home

**Disclaimer:** I own Nami Ivanov, and the plot. Nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Special Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** First of all thanks for your reviews, and secondly thanks for your support. I hope you'll reach all your dreams because you deserve them, and more.

**Xx Shadow Wolf xX2:** Well I'm terribly sorry for taking so long, but I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and you'll have news from Nami «wink»

**DarkZero313:** Guess you'll have to read this chapter to find out, ne? «smiles»

**Paris Super Girls:** Well you'll know more about Nami in this chapter, and also about what will happen to Tala. Kai - obviously - is in this chapter, and about the Kane/Salima pairing or Kane being an obstacle...well, you'll have to wait to find out.

**grand admiral chelli:** Well your ideas are funny, and they would be great if this was a medieval fic (Kai bursting in a room riding a white stallion to rescue the lady in distress it's a great idea «hehe», but I'm not going to be able to use it in here, sorry). Oh, and you'll have all the answers to your questions, all you have to do is read «wink»

»«»«»«

I'm really sorry for taking so long to uptade this fic, but I had a writer's block, and that's something that I trully hate (who doesn't?). So I hope you guys can forgive me for such a bad chapter. «bows»

»«»«»«

**Chapter 12: **Nobody's Home

Hillary was looking at the river in front of her, her mind lost in thoughts and doubts that kept haunting her since the day Tyson had spoken those surprising words:

_"Do you really have such opinion about me?" _

A sigh escaped from Hillary's lips as the girl raised her knees, and wrapped her arms around them. Then she leaned her chin against her knees, though Hillary didn't stop staring at the pure and cold water in front of her.

_'Why can't I just forget what he said?' _the brunette asked herself _'It was just a question, and Tyson didn't look **that** hurt.'_

Suddenly a cold breeze started playing with the girl's hair, and Hillary shivered at the sudden change of temperature:

"What's happening to me?" Hillary asked out-loud, before closing her eyes "Damn you, Tyson."

"Hillary, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked, and the brunette froze "Aww man, I was looking for a place I could be alone."

Slowly Hillary looked over her shoulder, and felt her breathe get stuck in her throat when her eyes fell on a dark blue haired boy:

"Hello Tyson." the brunette complimented, in a soft voice "You can stay if you want to, I won't make any noise."

"What?" Tyson asked surprised "Well, allright then."

With that Tyson sat next to Hillary, who started to feel rather uncomfortable with their closeness. True there was a still a gap between them, but that wasn't enough...Hillary could still smell the boy's cologne, and feel the energy that was irradiating from him.

_'Ok, what's wrong with me? It's just Tyson. **Just** Tyson.'_ Hillary told herself as she lowered her knees, but crossed her arms

"So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying or something?" Tyson asked as he turned to the girl, who looked down as soon as she felt Tyson's eyes on her

"Unlike you Tyson, I've done my homework." the brunette replied, in her usual voice "I have study already, and now it's time for relax."

"You? _Relaxing?_" Tyson repeated, looking surprised and shocked "That's unbelievable."

"And why's that? I'm a human too, you know?" Hillary asked, now sounding annoyed "Why do you keep treating me as if I'm perfect or something?"

"Hey, chill out Hillary, I'm just surprised that's all." Tyson explained with his hands raised, and Hillary stood up with her hands clenched into strong fists:

"You're a jerk, Tyson!" the brunette snapped, before running away leaving behind a dumbfounded Tyson

"What did I do?" the dark blue haired boy asked, as he watched Hillary's figure desappeared

»«»«»«

Mariah was busy making tea in the kitchen, that she didn't noticed a figure walking in.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked, and Mariah jumped in surprise before turning around with a hand on her chest:

"Oh, hello Ray." the pink haired girl complimented, before looking at the boiling water "I hope you guys don't mind me doing some tea, but I really need to calm down."

"Oh no, that's fine." Ray replied, as he shook his head "But is there anything wrong?"

"No, not at all." Mariah said, as she looked at the boy again "Just need to calm down, and I don't know why but tea usually helps me."

"But if you need to calm down that means there's something troubling you." Ray stated matter-of-factly, and Mariah sighed at same time she poured the hot water into a cup:

"Do you want tea?" the girl asked, and Ray nodded. Then, after grabbing another cup, Mariah continued "It's nothing really, I just can't keep thinking with did an injustice."

"Ah, you're talking about Nami." Ray commented, and the pink haired girl chuckled:

"Yeah, it's just that I don't see her a traitor." she replied, before handing Ray one of the cups "Ok so she's Tala's sister, but does that make her a bad person? Because if it does, you're stating I'm just like Lee."

"I know what you mean Mariah, and I agree with you, but the others don't think the same." Ray replied, as he sat in one of the chairs "They don't want Nami around now that they know who she is."

"But it's unfair, Nami left without having reasons to." Mariah said, at same time she sat next to Ray "A name does not have the power to speak for a person."

"I know that Mariah, but everything will be fine." Ray said as he put a hand over Mariah's, and linked his fingers with hers "Besides Nami has been gone for three days, what could be wrong?"

»«»«»«

A hoarse scream errupted from a dark room at same time waves of agony kept hitting a now fragile body. Various pairs of eyes watched as blood was extracted from sore muscles, and skin was being ripped from a pale form.

"Increase the power." Boris ordered as he watched the experience procede, while screams continued to break the silence like knives

Nami had never felt that way. She was literally bathed in sweat, while needles kept taking blood away from her veins, and electricity kept entering in her brain through sharp wires. She was feeling sick and tired, and Nami had yet to find the place where she kept finding the strength to keep breathing.

Another wave of almost unberable pain run through Nami's body: a pain which seemed to be made of hot faggers, poisoned needles, and haunting dreams.

It was then that Nami opened her dried mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Now all Nami could do was suffer in silence.

"Increase the power, again." Boris ordered, and the scientist that should take the order looked up at him:

"Sir, if I increase the power she may not survive." he said, and Boris stared at him with madness clear in his dark eyes while malice could be found on his smirk:

"Increase the illusions." he ordered before turning to the screens infront of him, all of them showing Nami on a bed looking pale and weak "I want her to be my masterpiece."

Behind Boris stood the Demolion Boys, all staring at the screens with emotionlessfaces. However, there was something that was not void of emotions: Tala's eyes.

Though he knew he was suppose to mantain his cool, and to stay silent the truth was that Tala was having a hard time to accomplish the orders. After all it was _his_ sister who was being tortured, and no matter what Boris said Tala knew he couldn't keep quiet.

Without muttering a word Tala walked to Boris side, and not so patiently waited for the man to turn to him.

"What do you want?" Boris asked suddenly, without taking his eyes off the screens

"Sir be reasonable, experience 00 hasn't stop doing your tests since she got here how do expect her to accomplish her mission if you kill her?" Tala asked back, his voice flat

"She needs to be perfect." Boris started, as he turned to the leader of the Demolition-Boys "And she'll become perfect tonight."

"Why don't you allow me to go with her?" Tala asked with the same voice, and Boris smirked "I would make sure she does not fail."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Boris asked, still smirking "I know why you want me to stop the tests, and let me tell you _boy _Nami will be perfect today, and I don't care if I have to destroy her to achieve that goal."

»«»«»«

Kai Hiwatari was watching his blade spin in front of his feet, and slowly bend down to grab it without caring if he could get hurt. His mind was too focused in another subject to actually think about the possible pain that could come from the contact between the still spinning beyblade, and Kai's skin.

_'I wonder what's going to happen now.' _Kai thought as he walked towards the iron fence that stopped people from falling down the cliff into the cold, salty water below _'It's almost impossible to determine Boris plan, unless there was a way of finding his hidding place, but that's impossible.'_

Sudden footsteps broke the quiet, and pleasant silence, and Kai looked over his shoulder only to see Hillary emerging from the trees behind him.

"Oh hey Kai, I didn't know you were here." the brunette said in a very soft voice, but Kai kept silent "I can go if you want me to."

"This is a public area, you can do whatever you want to." Kai replied as he stared at the ocean in front of him, and Hillary looked down before sitting in one of the few benchs that existed there

Then very slowly the brunette looked at Kai's back, and decided to say something in order to stop herself from thinking about Tyson again.

"Wondering where Nami is?" Hillary asked only to wince when she understood that was something she definatly shouldn't have asked "Er...sorry, I didn't mean to ask that."

"Hn."

Even though she was still trying to find something to say Hillary couldn't help but notice Kai wasn't wearing his long white scarf, and then it clicked: Kai had used his scarf to bandage Nami's wrist, and the girl had yet to return it to him.

"Kai do you have any...idea of what's going to happen now?" Hillary asked, and the coloured haired boy crossed his arms "I mean ever since Nami left nothing has happened."

_'And that's what worries me.' _Kai thought as a sea-breeze started playing with his hair '_Should we breathe relieved since nothing has happened, or should we stay more alert?'_

_Kai I'm hearing that same voice I heard when Nami tried to kill herself. _Dranzer said suddenly into the boy's mind, and even though he didn't know why Kai froze _It's asking for us to forgive everything, that nothing that will happen in the future is real._

_'Hn, what are you talking about?' _Kai asked as he snapped from his trance _'You're not making any sense.'_

_Everything will be an illusion... _an unknow voice whispered in Kai's mind _The future will be unreal yet so true..._

"What?" Kai asked out-loud, and Hillary adverted her eyes from the ocean to look at him, confused by the sudden question:

"Kai?" Hillary called, and slowly the russian boy turned to her "What's wrong?"

"Hn, lets go." was Kai only reply as he walked towards the spinney from where Hillary had come, and even though she was still slightly confused Hillary decided to follow him

After a not so short walk Kai, and Hillary finally reached Tyson's grandfather's dojo, and walked inside the garden only to see Ray sat in indian-style over one of the big stones that surrounded the lakelet while both Max, and Chief were talking in a corner with Dizzi next to them:

"Hey, where's everyone?" Hillary asked as she looked around, and both Max, and Chief turned to her:

"The Physchics are helping Tyson's grandfather in the kitchen, and the White Tigers are trainning in the backyard." Chief replied, and Hillary blinked:

"What about...Tyson?" she asked after a few seconds, and Max chuckled while a huge smile enlighted his face:

"Ah you know that guy, he went for a walk." he replied "But you can be positive he'll come back when the food is ready."

"Yeah, his stomach is his clock." Chief added, with a nod

Half an hour later, when Tyson's grandfather yelled 'the food is ready' everyone comproved how right Chief's words were. After all Tyson did appear running, and screaming 'food' before digging in.

While they were eating Kai looked through the open door next to him, which would lead to the garden:

_The future will be unreal yet so true..._

»«»«»«

"Take her away from my sight." Boris ordered as he watched three scientists taking wires, and needles away from an exausted body "Let her rest until she's able to stand on her own, we can't afford to lose any time."

After taking everything off Nami's body two of the three scientists put each of the girl's almost lifeless arms around their necks, and with a bit of difficulty they managed to drag the girl to the closest room.

Then after opening the door of the dark room the two scientists dropped the weak girl on the cold floor before getting away not really noticing the pair of eyes watching their every move.

When the room's door was closed Tala walked out of the shadows towards Nami's side, and without any effort he layed the girl on his so-called bed. Nami was not unconscious, but that was the last problem for Tala since he was far more worried about the girl's bloody arms, legs, and forehead.

Without thinking twice Tala walked towards the other side of the room, and opened a broken drawer only to take from it a small aid-kit he had managed to buy during one of his walks in the city. Then Tala walked to Nami's side again, and after kneeling next to her Tala opened the small white box:

"You stupid girl." Tala hissed as he grabbed the alchool, and a bit of cotton "Why didn't you look out for a good foster family? Why did you have to be such an idiot, and come here?"

When Tala poured a bit of alchool into the cotton, and pressed the fluffly cloth against one of the many wounds in Nami's right arm he saw the girl opening her mouth, but not a sound was heard

"Why did you come back?" Tala asked as he continued to disinfect Nami's limbs before grabbing a piece of badage so he could wrap the girl's forehead "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

Suddenly with difficulty Nami's eyes fluttered open, and dark aqua-green eyes stared at the dirty ceiling above before looking to the right side, and meet a pair of aqua-blue ones.

_'Who is he?' _Nami asked as she continued to stare at Tala, who was still preparing the bandage _'He looks familiar yet I cannot give him a name.'_

"Hn, you shouldn't be awake." Tala commented in his usual flat voice, and Nami blinked in confusion "But now that you are, rise your head a bit."

Even though it hurt her to move Nami did what she was told, and as she closed her eyes shut for pain kept errupting from her neck Tala bandaged her forehead with a quick movement:

"Hn, you can lean down." Tala said after a few seconds, and with a relieved sigh Nami let her head fall slowly towards the not so soft bed "Do you feel nauseous or sick?"

"N...no." Nami managed to say through a very hoarse voice, and Tala raised an eyebrow before grabbing the small glass of water he had on the poor bedside table, and get up so he could give the glass to the girl "Drink."

When Nami was about to raise her head she felt a cold hand touching the back of her neck only to raise her slowly, and in seconds the girl's dry lips meet the soft taste of water.

"T...thank you." Nami mumbled as Tala layed her back on the bed at same time he put the glass back to it's place "But w...who are you?"

At that question Tala opened his eyes wide in suprise, but before the girl could actually notice the look on his face Tala turned cold again, and crossed his arms:

"Hn, you don't remember?" he asked, and Nami looked at the ceiling before closing her eyes:

"I have the feeling I should." she said in the same hoarse voice "You do look familiar to me, but I...I can't give you a name. Can you...tell me what I should call you?"

"Do you know who you are?" Tala asked back, and Nami opened her eyes, and turned to him before glupping:

"I...my name is Nami Ivanov." she replied after a few seconds "Also called experience 00, and my mission is to destroy the Bladebreakers."

"Hn, and are you going to destroy them?" Tala asked as he leaned his back against the cold wall next to the bed "Do you know where you can find them?"

"Yes." Nami whispered as she tried to look at the red haired boy "They did terrible things, and they took me as a hostage to make Boris give up of his plan. They deserve to be destroyed."

"Hostage?" Tala repeated as he raised an eyebrow, before smirking "Is that what you think?"

"Yes, I had a dream where I saw they taking me away from a hospital." Nami replied as she blinked "They said I was the only person who could take them to Boris' hidding place, and they tried to kill me when I didn't tell them where it was."

"Hn, really?" Tala asked now truly amused by the girl's story "And tell me Nami how do you intend to find them? And when?"

"Boris is going to let me go soon." Nami replied as she looked at the ceiling "As soon as I'm able to move, he'll let me leave. But now...who are you?"

"I'm no one special." Tala replied as he gave a step fowards, still with his arms folded against his chest "Bu-"

Suddenly the door was opened, and the smallest member of the Demolition Boys walked inside carrying something in his arms:

"Boris sent this." was all Ian said as he put what seemed to be clothes over the only chair that existed in the room, and after glancing at both Tala, and Nami the purplish haired boy walked out of the room.

"What's that?" Nami asked as she tried to see what had been put on the chair, and in silence Tala picked the clothes up, before smirking:

"I believe these are your clothes." he replied, and Nami blinked

»«»«»«

Night had finally come, and everything was quiet inside the dojo, but that was manly due to the fact Tyson's grandfather had decided to take a bath leaving the three teams alone in the middle of the dojo while their minds tried to find out what they should do.

However not everyone was thinking about Boris nor about what they should do, there were a few teenagers which minds were too focused in others subjects, and in that small group were both Hillary, and Mariah.

Since she didn't feel to confortable around Tyson Hillary had decide to sit between Max, and Chief, but instead of trying to think about Boris the brunette was far more worried thinking about Tyson. About the way he laughed...about his lazzy posture...about his will to win every challenge...

_'What's wrong with me?' _Hillary asked herself, as she leaned her knees against her chest before hugging her legs _'Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why?'_

As for Mariah the pink haired girl had her mind focused on Ray, and despite her efforts the girl didn't manage to stop thinking about him. Mariah felt bad for being thinking about Ray during such time, but no matter how hard she tried her heart would listen to her mind.

While her mind wanted to think about Boris, and Nami, her heart wanted to think about Ray.

_'Why does this have to be so complicated?' _ Mariah asked herself as she glanced at Ray, who was sat next to Tyson with his arms crossed, and with his eyes closed _'Why can't he be honest with me, and with himself?'_

"Kane don't you think we should go look for Nami?" Salima asked as she stared at the light blue haired boy "I have the feeling something bad has happened to her."

"Aw c'mon Salima, you know how they say: bad news come quickly." Jimmy commented as he shrugged "If something had indeed happened to Nami, we would have known."

"I know, but..." Salima trailled off when Kane put a hand over her shoulder, and slowly the girl turned to him:

"Don't worry, Nami is probably trying to find Boris' hidding place." he replied, and though she wasn't convinced Salima nodded

Kai was leaning against the wall with his arms folded against his chest, and with his eyes closed when a sudden image of Nami popped in his mind. When the face of the dark reddish-orange haired girl appeared in the darkness Kai went rigid, even though he had yet to find out why.

It was not like she meant something to him so why did his mind kept going back at her?

_Kai, I think you should go outside. _Dranzer said suddenly, and Kai opened his eyes though he continued still

_'Hn, why?' _he asked back

_She's here._

Even though he didn't know why Kai got up, and turned to the entrance of the dojo ignoring all the stares he was recieving from everyone else.

"Hey Kai, what's up?" Tyson asked as he raised an eyebrow, but the coloured haired boy ignored the question by walking towards the door, and stare into the darkness

_'Hn, are you sure?' _Kai asked at Dranzer _'How can you tell she's here?'_

_The voice I told you about. _Dranzer started _I heard it again, it was saying she's here._

With narrowed eyes Kai walked out the dojo leaving his friends completely confused by his actions, and stepped inside the garden only to look around as if expecting Nami to show up.

"I know you're in here." Kai said in a cold voice, but the only reply he got was the wind rustling the trees' leaves

When Kai was about to enter inside the dojo again he heard a swift sound, and before he could gave a step foward a blood-red beyblade appeared in front of his feet spinning dangerously:

"Hn, don't you know you should never turn your back to your enemies?" a familiar voice asked, and slowly Kai turned around only to blink

Footsteps broke the silence of the night, and from the shadows a dark reddish-orange haired girl appeared. She was dressed in a pair of green baggy combat pants, a black t-shirt, and combat boots. Dark green fingerless gloves protected the girl's hands, while white bandages seemed to go from her wrists to her elbows. When gelid aqua-green eyes meet questioning reddish-brown eyes it was like everything had went silent.

Then before he could stop himself Kai breathed a single word:

"Nami..."

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Somewhere I Belong

**Disclaimer:** Hopefully you know by now what I own and what I don't.

»«»«»«

**First of all I want to say sorry to all those who believed that I had posted a new chapter. **I really can't explain why the first chapter appeared as being the new one, but I hope you guys can forgive me for that. This is the real 13th chapter, but I need to warn you: this sucks from the beginning to the end.

I told you I was suffering of a writer's block, and I still am, but when I understood the first chapter had been posted by accident I felt the need to write something for you guys even though I am aware it's not good.

I really hope you can forgive me for everything.

Finally I want to thank **SGCred**, **grand admiral chelli**, **Paris Super Girls**, **sliverwolf** for your reviews and support and I want to say sorry to both **Rapper Kitten** and **Sakura Silvy** who believed that the new chapter had been posted.

Once again I ask for forgiveness not only for the mistaken chapter but also because I know this new chapter isn't good. I cannot tell you when I'll post the next because this fic is really turning into a problem for me to solve.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 13:** Somewhere I Belong

Silence was surrounding the dojo while darkness continued to creep from every hidden corner, and while icy aqua-green eyes continued locked with slightly surprised reddish-brown ones clouds had started to cover the once peaceful night.

"Hn I would be surprised if you hadn't recognized me." Nami commented as she crossed her arms, a smirk still on her face "But I have to admit I was not expecting to see you turning your back to an enemy. I never thought you would dismiss a battle."

"Hn, I didn't dismiss a battle." Kai corrected as he also folded his arms against his chest "You were the one playing hide and seek."

"Oh is Kai Hiwatari too old to have fun?" Nami asked in a mock way "Pff honestly one day you'll wake up, and your hair will be completely white."

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked as if he hadn't heard the girl comment, and Nami raised an eyebrow suspicious:

"Do you really want me think you don't know?" she asked back before rolling her eyes "Please don't tell me you didn't know I would return to make you pay for all you did."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kai asked, and Nami raised her hand forward. Without any order the girl's beyblade turned left, and after passing beside Kai it flew to Nami' hand "Why are you here? Did Ivanov tell you to come here?"

"Ivanov?" Nami replied sounding confused by a second, but all confusion disappeared from her face as soon as the girl blinked "Hn I came here on my own, and because someone has to make you pay for everything you did to me."

"Hey Kai, what's up?" Tyson asked as he appeared at the door of the dojo, but as soon as his eyes fell over the dark reddish-orange haired girl he gave a step backwards, and almost fell on the floor "Whoa, what are you doing here?"

"What a bunch of weaklings." Nami muttered as she watched the Psychics, White Tigers, and the rest of the Bladebreakers appearing behind Tyson "Hn, but now that you're all here I can finally put my plan in action."

"What are you talking about, Nami?" Kane asked as he blinked in confusion "Why are you here? What happened to you?"

"You're gonna find out soon enough." Nami replied with a smirk before launching her beyblade towards Kai's feet, and her smirk turned into a malice smile when Nami noticed the confused looks in everyone's faces "Akumu!"

"What are you planning?" Salima asked as she watched the aqua-green bit-chip glow, and a black panther emerged from it at same time its eyes flash red before turning into an odd colour of silver. The panther was huge as always, but its glitter seemed silver and not black.

"Akumu, Defectio Lunae!" Nami shouted, and the panther's eyes glowed black at same time a roar broke the silence of the night

Before anyone could react a blizzard appeared out of nowhere, and clouds started shocking against each other in the sky at same time they kept the moonlight and starlight away from earth. It was completely dark especially since there was no electric light around.

"What are you going to do?" Mariah asked shocked by her friend's behaviour "Nami what happened to you?""Akumu, debilitare!" Nami ordered to her bit-beast and Akumu roared again. However, this time the aqua-green gem on the bit-beast's silver helmet glowed silver, and before the huge group of beybladers could react a silver ray was shot from the gem, and hit them making everyone screaming as the silver light seemed to penetrate their skin and burn them on the inside.

At the sight in front of her Nami smirked again, and pointed towards the still hurt group before shouting one last order:

"Somniare!" at same time Nami's eyes flashed silver and black before returning to their usual colour Akumu jumped in front of the group of teenagers, and her eyes turned black.

When everyone focused his/her attention in Akumu the bit-beast's eyes flashed silver, and before anyone could even move an inch all of them fell on the ground sleeping. Everyone except one.

"What did you do with them?" Kai asked in a surprising calm voice, but Nami looked at Akumu, who stared back at her owner, and after a nod from the girl the bit-beast disappeared in thin air, and in seconds the blood-red beyblade was back to Nami's open hand.

"I did nothing I just decided to have some fun." Nami replied with a small smile on her face "I just decided to leave you conscious just because they're going to need someone who'll take care of them."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked now hating his lack of information, and Nami snorted in return:

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you that?" she asked "Please I thought you were smarter than that. But you have a choice: you can either try to follow me, and get killed or you can stay here watching over these weaklings, and find out what happened in the morning."

As he looked over his shoulder Kai saw his friends laying down on the ground, some even snoring loudly, but when he looked back to the place where Nami was he blinked when he saw she wasn't there anymore.

"Foolish girl." Kai muttered under his breath before walking towards the door of the dojo, and sat down on the wooden floor with his arms crossed against his chest.

»«»«»«

A pair of golden eyes fluttered open but quickly shut again due to the bright light coming from the Sun, and a groan escaped from a pair of pinks lips. It looked as if it was still too early to be up, but a sudden cold breeze made the Chinese pink haired girl sat up only to blink when she realised she was not in her bed.

"What in the world…" in confusion Mariah looked around her, and saw she had fallen asleep in the middle of the garden, just like everyone else, and she was sat rather close to a certain Chinese black haired boy, who was purring in his sleep

A soft blush covered the golden eyed girl's cheeks, and slowly Mariah layed on her elbow, and watched Ray sleeping soundly next to her, curled up and resembling to a cat sleeping. Then she bent forward, and without being able to control her actions, Mariah let her lips find Ray's.

With a start Ray opened his eyes, and blushed ten shades of red when he saw Mariah kissing him blindly, for she had her eyes close, but instead of breaking the kiss the boy wrapped an arm around Mariah's waist pulling her closer.

A soft moan was heard close followed by a purr, and without being able to control his hormones, Ray layed Mariah under him, his hands still holding the girl's hips while Mariah's hands run through his hair. Even though that was the first time he was kissing the Chinese girl Ray had never felt so at easy with someone even though his cheeks were completely red.

"Ray…" Mariah moaned as the boy started kissing her neck, his hands running up and down her sides creating a tickling sensation, but before she could mumble something else Ray captured her lips again "Oh Ray…"

_SLAP_

"OUCH!"

With a start Mariah opened her eyes, and blinked when her eyes looked straight to the sky and not to Ray's golden eyes, and in confusion the pink haired girl looked to her side only to see Tyson holding his cheek while Hillary stormed inside the dojo. It was clear none of them had acknowledge they had slept in the garden, but that also passed unnoticed by Mariah who looked to her other side, and blushed when she saw Ray sleeping next to her.

'_But what was that?'_ Mariah asked as she continued to watch Ray sleeping and purring once in a while _'Was that a reality unreal? But everything looked so real…the Sun, the wind…the kisses…'_

"What the hell happened?" a voice asked, and though she couldn't stop herself from blushing Mariah looked behind her only to open her eyes wide when she saw Salima using Kane's chest as a pillow, but her eyes quickly turned to her brother, who was standing up

"Yeah, can anyone tell me what happened?" Jimmy asked as he run a hand down his pants, and Kai, who had been watching everything in complete silence, grunted

"Hey wait a minute, wasn't Nami here last night?" Goki asked as he stared at his friends while Jimmy tried to wake both Salima and Kane up

"Now that you talk about it yes, she was here." Mariah commented as she shook Ray in an attempt to make the boy wake up "But what happened? I can only remember seeing Akumu."

"Wake those sloths up, and I'll explain everything." Kai ordered coldly as he stood up before walking inside the dojo leaving a group of confused beybladers behind

"Does anyone remember what happened?" Lee asked as he shook both Kevin and Gary awake "I really don't remember much."

"Hum…Mariah…" Ray mumbled in his sleep making the pink haired girl, who was still trying to wake him up, blush in embarrassment:

"Ray wake up." Mariah whispered trying not to sound nervous "C'mon, we need to find out what happened yesterday."

With a moan – which definitely didn't help to make Mariah stop blushing – Ray opened his eyes, only to blink due to the sunlight hitting his eyes:

"Where am I?" he asked in confusion while sitting up, and Mariah put a hand over his shoulder making the boy turn to her, still looking sleepy:

"Nami was here yesterday." the pink haired girl explained as Jimmy finally managed to wake both Salima and Kane, who flushed when they saw the position they were in "I think she did something to us, and we all ended up sleeping in the garden."

"What? Nami would never atta-" Ray trailed off when flashes from the previous night appeared in his mind, and the Chinese boy clenched his fists "What was she thinking? Attacking us like that!"

"That's what we need to find out." Mariah replied as Tyson woke both Max and Chief up though still rubbing his sore cheek "And we also need to find out what Tyson did to make Hillary slap him."

Though he didn't managed to suppress a yawn Ray nodded before standing up, and scratch the top of his eyes, his still half opened golden eyes turning to his dark blue haired friend:

"Hey Tyson, what did you do to Hillary?" he asked though he had not heard the slap, and Tyson turned to him before shrugging:

"I don't remember, but I think I tried to kiss her in my sleep." he replied not aware of the words that had just escaped his lips, and Chief looked at him:

"You tried to kiss Hillary? Why?" he asked confused, and Tyson shrugged:

"Don't ask me, maybe insanity crossed my mind while I was sleeping." he replied this time not aware that Hillary had heard him since she was sat on the living-room, with her arms crossed

»«»«»«

The office was dark as always except for the lights that came from the computers' screens while the sound of many fingers typing broke the usual silence of that place. Footsteps would also be heard once in a while when reports were finished and immediately given to someone else.

However, when the automatic door was opened everyone who was working inside stopped for a second only to watch as Nami stepped inside, her blood-red beyblade in her hand, and an emotionless look on her face.

"What?" the girl asked to the group of scientists, that continued their work when the girl started making her way towards Boris, who was looking at four screens with his hands behind his back: on each screen the image of the four Bladebreakers could be found, and a frown replaced Nami's emotionless look for a second:

"You called?" the dark reddish-orange haired girl asked as she looked at Boris, who continued to stare at the four screens for a couple of seconds before turning to her, a smirk on his face:

"Tell me Nami, what do you feel when you look at them?" the man asked as he pointed to the four screens with his chin, and Nami folded her bandaged arms against her chest:

"I see those I need to destroy." she replied, her voice void of any emotion "I feel hate, range, but most of all I feel pity."

"Pity?" Boris repeated with an eyebrow raised, and Nami nodded as she turned to him again "Why pity? Why not just hate?"

"Those who face me will only end up dead." Nami explained as she looked at the four screens, but her cold aqua-green eyes rested on Kai even though the girl was not entire conscious of that "All of them, including their pitiful friends, will drown in a reality they'll believe to be real until it's too late to return from it."

"And when are you planning to go 'visit' them again?" Boris asked as he also crossed his arms "I was told your last 'visit' was rather…interesting not to mention advantageous."

Slowly Nami tore her eyes off Kai's picture, and turned to the man beside her, a cold smirk on her face and her eyes shinning in mystery:

"It was, and they will not understand what hit them until I go there again." she replied smirking "They are going to start feeling confused by what happened last night and by what's to happen in the future. They will not understand, they'll become confused and desperate to know everything, and it will be then that I'll appear again."

"To make the final attack." Boris finished, and Nami nodded in agreement, and when the man started laughing like a madman the dark reddish-orange haired girl turned to the four screens, and looked at Kai's picture: it was strange, despite the hate she felt for the Russian boy Nami also felt something else…something she couldn't understand.

From the shadows Tala watched as Boris started talking about Akumu with Nami, and crossed his arms against his chest: no matter how hard it would be to him, he knew he had to act. Tala knew he was the only one who could show his sister she already belonged to a place and even to someone even though both of them had yet accepted it.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
